Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir
by greyrocks
Summary: The Heir of Merlin has arrived just when the magical community is about to enter the final stages of the war. Can Harry have a soulmate? How will he react when his future daughter visits? Powerful and mature Harry HPxOC RWxHG JPxLE
1. Merlin!

**Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir**

**I realised that my last version was not at all detailed, so now that I'm older, my imagination is even better not to mention my writing capabilities I have decided to start writing again, if you are interested in Grey's Anatomy check out my other story Months and Love which has just been finished. ;) hope you like my rewritings. Don't forget to review**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It's approaching midnight on the 30th July at Privet Drive, not a single person could be seen on the street. A young woman walked up to door with the number 4 on it. She rang the bell and heard complaints coming from the inside; smiling to herself she waited for someone to open the door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Mr. Dursley was just ready to send everyone to bed, Petunia had finished her nightly sterilisation of the kitchen, Dudley was seating on the sofa with his PSP in his hand, he sat watching the news, more deaths he thought, people leaving their gas boilers on, electric shocks what is going on in this world? He was about to open his mouth when he heard the bell go.

"Who the blazes is it calling at this time of night? Have they no manners?" he got up and opened the door, in front of him was a young woman, no older that 20, she had mahogany coloured hair and a blue dress that went to her knees and was made of delicate fabric which clung to her advanced womanly features. Her summer sky blue eyes looked at him and her face expressed a warm smile.

"Hello you must be Mr. Dursley, I'm Lillian and I wonder if you have a moment, I would like to speak with you and Mr. Harry Potter if possible" the woman said

Mr. Dursley just stood there with his mouth hanging open, he had never seen someone as beautiful as her, he quickly nodded his head and led her into the living room. Petunia saw they had guests and started to make tea right away. Dudley like his father had his mouth hanging open too. She sat down and waited for Mr. Dudley to do the same.

"So what exactly do you want with my nephew, I don't think someone like you is interested in him, his mentally disable doesn't interest anybody." Dursley said, trying to divert attention away from Harry.

"On the contrary Mr. Dursley he is very interesting and I am here to talk to him, no will you call him or shall I?" Lillian offered

Dursley rolled his eyes in defeat and called Harry down.

Harry Potter had been laying on his bed reading his happy birthday cards that arrived a while ago from Ron and Hermione. He couldn't believe it, he was 17, he was lucky in a way he had faced Voldermort at least 5 times already and his still alive, not many can do that, but then again he had to live in this house until now, he had to grow up without parents and in a family that did not care about him. 'I will defeat Voldermort and make you proud mum and dad' he thought if he was soon turning 17 the protection would disappear, why hadn't anyone come to get him? It was then that he heard his name being called from downstairs 'odd they never call me at this time of night' he was thinking of ignoring it then he heard his name a second time, 'better be important' he said out loud he reluctantly got up and went downstairs.

He got to the living room and was surprised to see the new guest he was just as intrigued by her beauty as the Dursleys had. He saw Petunia go and fetch the tea. He waited for someone to talk. He didn't wait long. The visitor got up and shook his hand.

"Mr Potter nice to meet, I'm Lillian I'm here to escort you to Grimmauld Place"

She sat back down and patted the seat next to her, he sat down, Petunia put the tea down and sat next to Vernon, served the tea and sat back waiting for Lilian to continue.

"Harry as you know the ancient enchantment that protects you stops working the second you turn 17 so for you protection and yours relatives protection I'm here to take you to safety, powerful magical charms and spells will be set on the house for their protection" she said nodding at the Dursleys "so we are on a tight schedule so we must be off, can you go and get your things as quickly as possible please"

Harry went upstairs he had everything ready as he suspected that someone might come and retrieve him from Privet Drive, he made his way downstairs and was faced with a different situation then when he left.

Lillian had been drinking tea when Dursley _accidentally_ touched her arm and her tea spilled all over her dress, the Dursleys were looking furiously at their son for doing something like that to such an elegant visitor.

"I'm sorry, can I help you clean it up, we can go to my room it you want" he said leaning towards her. She looked at him top to bottom and rolled her eyes, Petunia was trying to clean the stain with a damp cloth Lillian told her that it was fine. At that moment Harry walked into the room he saw the stain and took out his wand to dry it, Lillian stopped him.

"It's a bit hot but it's ok, you still have the trace on you and besides I have my own"

She took out her wand and tried to dry the stain, it didn't come off so she closed her eyes and her blue dress morphed into white witches robe. The Dursley were for the second time like that night with their mouth open.

"I though… I thought…" Vernon stuttered

"That I was a muggle? No I'm a witch, so Harry we better be off, do you want to say goodbye to your relatives?" Harry shook his head "Thought so, Penna?" A Phoenix appeared magnificently in the middle of the room, this was the first time in history that muggles had seen a phoenix in the last 1000 years and the Dursley were dumbstruck, "Grimmauld Place please" Lillian said, she, Harry and his belonging were engulfed in warm flames and disappeared, leaving Privet Drive behind forever.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

So how was that? I will delete the rest of the story so that people will not peak into the beyond, I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it shouldn't take too long.

Don't forget to review, I love when you do

See you soon

Vanessa


	2. Revelations

**Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir**

Harry and Lilian along with his possessions appeared in the middle of the living room in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. His belongings disappeared with a wave from Lillian's hand "They have been taken to your room". Harry now looked around him, he was indeed in the living room of Grimmauld Place, however this was very different from the last time he had he has been there. There was light everywhere and the old furnisher had disappeared and been replaced with new, more modern furnished, it was decorated in shades of beige and cream. It looked genuinely welcoming, to Harry's surprise the annoying and loud portrait of Ms. Black had been removed, he was about to ask about it was Lillian beet him to it.

"I hope you don't mind with what I have done with your house Mr. Potter, and about that portrait, I blasted it with an Avada Kedrava curse, it was seriously getting on my nerves, that dreadful screeching woman, I feel sorry for the devil really, but the curse was _accidental _of cause." Lillian said

"First please call me Harry, second I loved the new decoration the old one was gloomy and…old, thirdly it was about time someone got rid of that portrait, everyone tried to remove it but couldn't I just didn't think that it would take an Unforgivable to do it" Harry replied

"Ok Harry, now that is settled we are just waiting for the arrival of Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, they will be here in about 15 minutes"

"why are they coming?" Harry asked

"You will find out soon enough"

Harry was beginning to wonder who this woman was, did she work for the Order?

"Sorry but who exactly are you? Do you work for the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked

"Oh I'm so sorry I realised that I never introduced myself, my name is Lillian Merlin and I don't just work for the Order I am the new Head of the Order of the Phoenix"

"Did you say Merlin?" he asked astonished, he never knew that Merlin had an heir!

"I usually get that reaction, yes in case you're wondering I am a descendent of Merlin, I only appeared now as the situation has become too devastating for me to do nothing. I have something to show you Harry"

She snapped her fingers and a huge piece of tapestry appeared in front of them. Harry looked at the top _Bravest House of Gryffindor_ it said he looked down, the surnames changed from Gryffindor to various other names, until to his surprise it turned to Potter, Harry's eyes widened, Lillian saw this.

"indeed Harry you are the Heir of Gryffindor, as you can see the Potters are direct descendents, and as you can also see you are the last one."

"Wow I never expected that, I bet my dad knew that, no wonder he knew that castle so well, it was practically our family's origin! How do you know this?" Harry asked

"Now that my name is out you will no doubt here about it, so might as well tell you first hand rather than from the Daily Prophet."

She snapped her fingers again; an even bigger family tree appeared, it had _Purest House of Merlin_ it had Merlin himself at the top joined with the name Elexis Novergood, then a single line Richard Merlin joined with Alexandra Realis, that had a single line down with the name Purity Merlin, however from that point downwards it was nearly completely single lines down, no marriages nothing! he noticed in each generation there was one girl every time, as if they single handed multiplied themselves, it kept going down, until about 500 years ago the line began to thicker, however Harry noticed that one or more lines was coming out of each name, he looked at the bottom, the last too squares, Lillian Merlin and Nicolas Merlin.

"As you can see I have a unique family tree, Merlin's son was just as powerful as his dad but Merlin realised that he had one gift added to his magic, when Merlin saw that Richard's daughter had all her father's power plus a new one, Merlin realised what was happening. He was happy at first; his family was magically unique however he began to see that even though they were powerful they were becoming physically weak, being physically weak they could host such powerful spells, Purity gained to power of Educed Reproduction in other words she could fertilise one of her eggs with magic, as the baby was half magic itself, he would be powerful enough to hold strong magic, the baby would have all their genetic structure identical to their mother's and she could choose the baby's gender and physical appearance. As the generations passed we began to notice that we were getting purer and purer, until magic and gifts impossible to normal wizards were granted to us, of cause most gifts were simple after that, the last major one was my mother's, then mine however I haven't yet put it into use, hopefully tonight I will" she said with a joyful smile, she turned to the phoenix

"Penna I think it's time now" the phoenix disappeared, but returned a few seconds later with Ron and Hermione. Their bags disappeared again just as Harry's ones had. Ron looked around and admired the living room. He then noticed Harry.

"oh hi Harry we got a letter from some Lillian person to wait at my house with Hermione at this time, oh and to pack too, who is this Lillian person? It sounds old, is she some old lady?" Ron said

Harry looked at Lillian, she was seating on the sofa, with her back to the trio, but he then heard her laugh, she got up and turned around, Ron seeing her let his mouth hang open.

"I can assure you I am no old lady, my name is Lillian and I am the new Head of the Order of the Phoenix" she shook Ron and Hermione's hand, receiving a quiet sorry from Ron in the process, Harry was still digesting what Lillian had told him, but since his two best friends arrived he had to temporarily put it at the back of his mind. Lillian looked at the large grandfather clock to her left; it was nearly midnight, just a few more minutes.

"I'm sorry, but why exactly are we here?" Hermione asked

"I should have explained myself better, but I guess you will find soon out soon enough; I just thought you would like to witness a special event tonight" Lillian said

"Ok so where we going and what are are we waiting for?" Ron asked

Hermione shot him a look. _What?_ He asked

Lillian again looked at the clock, "We are waiting for this 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 Harry from this point onwards you are no longer protected, your mother's charm as stopped working, the Trace is no longer on you so you can practice magic freely now, and by the way Happy 17th Birthday!"

Harry smiled "Thank you" he said "so where are going?" he asked

"Godric's Hollow" Penna flew over head, opened her beak and the four of them disappeared with a burst of warm flames.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

So how was this chapter? 2 reviews for my first chapter I though was a bit too low, don't you think? 

Vanessa


	3. Welcome Back

**Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir**

I don't own anything

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was a midnight blue, the nearly full moon shined down of the village of Godric's Hollow. The people even at midnight were calming walking around and enjoying themselves. No one saw the burst of flames and four people magically appearing at the edge of the city.

Lillian and the trio have appeared at the edge of Godric's Hollow, and made their way through the square, Godric's Hollow remained one of the few villages in England that was entirely inhabited by wizards and witches, so no one paid any attention to four young wizards making their way through the square.

Harry Potter was taking in every sight, thinking that if Voldermort hadn't killed his parents this is where he probably would have grown up. His parents had lived here, he was just wondering why they were there, he had always wanted to visit their graves but he could do that by himself, he stopped his thoughts when he saw what was in the middle of the square. It was a war memorial, when he got closed he mouth hanged up, it transformed into a sculpture like of a Wizarding family. His parents' eyes looked back at him, and then he noticed they were holding a child in their arms, it was strange looking at a younger version of himself without his scar, the people of Godric's Hollow had made sure people didn't forget what happened here sixteen years ago.

They sped onwards towards the cemetery, however when they were halfway there they were met by a blown up building, no doubt the old residence of the Potter family. The house had been charmed so that no weeds or wildlife disrupted the structure, when they got closer a sign erupted from the earth. It talked about what had happened on that fateful night and visitors' wrote encouraging messages on the plaque which Harry thought was brilliant. He wanted to stay longer but Lillian again sped on. They finally arrived at the ancient cemetery. They went inside and noticed that many graves had familiar names, no doubt ancestors to the people they knew. Lillian guided them straight to the graves in the middle, a small green patch of grass was seen, unique in comparison to the others graves. The single large grave was done in white marble and an angel was carved over the headstone, a gentle smile on her face. On the headstone the clear words could be read:

_James and Lily Potter_

_Together Even in Death_

_May their souls rest in Peace and their_

_Sacrifice be the hope destined to_

_Save us_

_31st October 1981_

"They were buried together" Harry said, his voice full of emotion

"Yes it was their wish to be together even in death, they share the same tomb and the same coffin, their bodies were charmed not to decompose and the most powerful preservation and protective spells were put upon this tomb and surrounding area to make sure no disrespect to their memory was made, shame such a beautiful tomb is going to disappear" she explained

Harry looking at her was trying to decipher what she meant, before he could ask what she meant she was kneeling on the floor and had taken her wand out.

Lillian began "Merlin, founder of my line, help me to accomplish this task, Gryffindor brave friend of my line aid me" two wands appeared floating in front of her she placed her own as to make a triangle shape between the wands "Wands unite" she quietly said. The three wands morphed into one, a longer wand, not made of wood but gold, an unusual gold, it had a different shine to the usual gold.

Lillian stood up and quite loudly said "limiter release 3!" almost instantly a gold light formed around her, when it vanished Lillian's hair was blazing red, her eyes bluer than ever. She pointed at the tomb; the bid levitated up and was led to the side. The coffin lid too was removed. Two bodies, intact after sixteen years could be seen, they had a calmed expression on their faces, as if they were sleeping. The bodies levitated upwards, now they were standing up, held up by Lillian's magic. With her wand pointed at the couple Lillian confidently said "May my gift come into action, may death be repelled from these bodies, may my soul replace the ones they have lost. Vidus Resuctatis!" a white and silver beam shot out from the tip of the golden wand and headed towards Lily and James Potter, as it got closer it divided into two and dived deep into their chests. A golden light surrounded them, Lillian fell to her knees as two small white orbs of light came out through her mouth and they too sank into the chest of Lily and James Potter. The couple started breathing and their eyes opened, they grasped each others hands as they magic steadily let them down. They both had tears in their eyes.

Harry was starring at his parents, _his parents_ were alive, they were resurrected some how, he wanted to run to them, embrace them, talk to them, say anything but he found that he was paralysed, he couldn't move, his body didn't respond from the shock, time seemed endless. His parents opened their arms in embrace and he somehow managed to move slowly to them, they seemed kilometers away, but he finally got to them and embraced them with all his might, afraid that they would be taken away from him again. After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart.

Harry voice stuttered "You're here… alive.. how?"

Lily had a few tears in her eyes "I'm sure everything will be explained"

James focused on his son "But you can be certain that we are not going anywhere, anytime soon"

He quickly hugged them again and turned towards Lillian, noticing she was on her knees breathing heavily he ran to her, helping her up.

"I'm fine Harry, as I never used this gift before I never knew that it took such a toll on me. We must hurry; it's not over for tonight. Penna, Ministry of Magic, Minister's Office please" she said, the phoenix appeared out of no where and flew over them; once more the group where immerged in warm flames and disappeared. When they had left the tomb of Lily and James Potter disappeared leaving only a larger version of the angel, her arms spread out as if she was embracing the whole cemetery.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole group arrived at the Minister's Office. Rufus Scrimgeour was looking over some papers for the Ministry, at two am. He looked up and nodded "I thought you would come at this time, there is no one down there so you are safe, make sure you come back sometime soon to discuss your actions, oh and give this to him" Scrimgeour gave Lillian a rolled up piece of parchment, the Minister seemed to be tired and talked in an unemotional voice. Lillian nodded and led the group out, past the hallway and down the corridor, towards a large black door. _Luckily they are on the same floor_ Lillian thought.

Harry was still in a state of shock, his mind was going at thousands miles an hour, they were heading to the Department of Mysteries, _could they possibly be…? No it was too much of a good thing for one night! Sirius!_ They were in the multi door room now Lillian shouted "Veil show yourself" and a door to her left opened, showing the Veil room. They entered Lillian turned towards them.

"This may take some time, so you might as well get comfortable, I will try to be as quick as possible but I have no experience with Veil's, see you soon" Lillian said

She walked up to the Veil when Harry shouted "No! You'll die, just like…Sirius" she simply smiled and vanished into nothingness, Harry was shocked he thought she would do something like she did with his parents, but she walked right into the Veil, when you go in you cant come out.

"calm down son, she knows what she's doing, Sirius is expecting her anyway, it should quicken things up" James suggested

Harry was confused "What do you mean Sirius is expecting her?"

Lily began "Harry when we died we were sent to another dimension, all the people that die are sent to the same dimension, so when Sirius saw us disappearing he knew something was up and joked about 'seeing you soon', from that dimension we can see what happens in this so we know everything you went through and I'm sorry you had to end up with Petunia, she has hated me ever since I got into Hogwarts"

James turned towards Lily "About that, Lily I know she is your sister and the only family you have left but I am going to have a chat with that woman and that pig she calls a husband about the way they treated my son! Maybe I will add a pair of _pig _ears to match the _pig_ tail for that _pig_ they call a son!"

"James!" Lily said her face serious, James looked at her with a don't-hurt-me look, "you're right dear" she said smiling, James mumbled an_ I'm always right_ Lily looked at him with a stern expression, "just imagine her face when we show up at her doorstep" Lily said smiling.

They continued talking, the Potters were in their own little world, until Harry got up and called Hermione and Ron over, the two had been really quiet since leaving Grimmauld Place, this was Harry's moment and they didn't want to ruin it. Harry led them over to his parents

Harry introduced them "Mum, dad these are my two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, they have been by strength since first year."

They shock hands with each other, big smiles on their face. The five continued talking until Lillian emerged from the Veil, her arms linked with Sirius Black. She looked extremely tired and on the merge of collapse, but tried her best to hide it, her hair still a blazing red colour. The moment James and Sirius saw each other they smiled, "Didn't I say I would see you soon" Sirius said, he turned to Harry and embraced him.

"Sirius I missed you so much" Sirius smiled and hugged Harry harder.

"I would never leave my godson alone for too long, but you have to really thank Lillian" he turned around, prepared to thank Lillian when they saw her on her fours, they all went to her.

"We have to go Molly is probably waiting" Lillian tried to say, but pain was obvious in her voice. "Penna, Grimmauld Place" The group vanished for the last time that night.

When they got to Grimmauld Place they were all worried about Lillian, when the flames vanished and their feet firmly on the group they noticed that Lillian was unconscious on the floor, her hair back to her original mahogany colour. Harry tried to wake her, but it was all in vain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha-ha well one more chapter done, I will start writing the next one right away, don't forget to press the button and review, you know how much I love to read them :)

Vanessa


	4. Getting to Know Each other

**Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir **

**Getting to know Each other**

**I don't own anything**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tried desperately to wake her up, until his dad told him that she should rest. Mrs. Weasley came in along with Remus and told Harry to take Lillian up to her room. He got his wand and levitated her up the stairs. He wend up a few landings and finally came upon a room with Lillian Merlin on it, he got inside and laid her on her bed. Almost instantly gold light surrounded her and it seemed to be pulsating around her body. He realised that she probably wouldn't wake up anytime soon and sat at the end of the bed, she gave him his family back the least he could do is help her when she needed someone. He looked around, the room was decorated also in shades of beige, he was seating of a large four poster bed with dark red covers, there was a large desk, a pedestal where no doubt Penna usually sat, he noticed there was no wardrobe, on her nightstand there was a photograph of Lillian being hugged by a handsome man from behind, a large smile on her face, on the mans face there was a glint in his eye that Harry couldn't really recognize. On the wall to the left there was what looked like a enlarged colour photograph that covered nearly the entire wall, there was Lillian in the middle, with the man from the picture seating next to her, behind her there was a woman with blue eyes like Lillian but with black hair, next to her a man with also black hair but his eyes were light brown. Around this group where other people, over their heads there was a portrait of a man with silver beard and a blue pointy hat, _Merlin! That's Lillian's family wow they are a really large family, there's like 10 people in this photograph _he thought. He got back on the bed, thinking about what had happened, this complete stranger, who he had only known for about 5 hours just brought his family back, no wizard or witch can bring people back from the dead, was this Merlin's power?

He heard the door open behind him, his parents came in and gently sat down on the bed, now that Harry had a proper look he really did look like his father, except his eyes, he looked into his mother's eyes and a reflection of his green eyes beamed back at him. He smiled to them.

"What's that gold light?" Harry enquired

"It's probably a recovery charm, I'm guessing bringing back three people from the dead is not an easy job, I'm not really sure myself so we should wait until she wakes up." James suggested

"How are you son?"

"Tired I still cant believe you are here, and Sirius too. I've dreamed about this all my life"

James and Lily smiled "We are sorry we couldn't be here for you Harry, but now we are going to catch up on all the time we lost, don't worry" Harry nodded.

"By the way dad thanks for the Invisibility Cloak, it has saved me from many dangerous situations"

James laughed "Don't mention it, that cloak was the base for all The Marauders pranks while I was at school. I know you have a nose for trouble, it's a shame you didn't get my good taste for pranks, it seems you got that sensible side from Lily"

"And is there a problem with that Potter?" Lily said mockingly

"Not at all, its just pranks keep the spirits up, I remember back in fifth year everyone was gloomy at the attacks, pranks cheer people up, well at least you don't get many detentions, me and Padfoot spent more time in detention that out, so no problem whatsoever Potter"

"Damn I forgot we cant do that anymore, you know I call you Potter and you call me Evans, no fun now" James chuckled "Well you are stuck with Potter for the rest of your life" he smiled, "I don't really mind then" Lily said, her and James shared a brief kiss. _So this is what having parents is like _Harry thought. Harry noticed something, his parents looked no older that 21, they remained at the age in which they died. James and Lily noticed his thoughtful expression.

"What is it Harry?"

"I'm just thinking, you two don't look older than 21, do you think you will age?" at that moment whispers could be heard from the outside _Moony don't pull me I'm trying to listen _Sirius voice could be heard, _Padfoot, step away from that door!_ Lupin said. James got Harry's wand which was lying on the bed and waved it, the door opened, Sirius and Remus came inside.

Sirius pointing between him and Lupin "I think Harry is absolutely right, it's no fair me and Remus are getting old and you two are at the spring of youth"

"Just who are you calling old I'm only 37, and so are you" Lupin said mockingly

Lily was about to open her mouth to speak but someone beat her to it

"Don't worry you will age" Everyone looked at Lillian, she began to sit up, the last of the golden light disappeared.

"Ah Lillian nice of you to join us, are you ok?" Sirius asked worried, afterall it was thanks to her he was back.

"I'm fine Mr. Black, as this was the first time I used this particular gift I had no idea it would knock me out so quickly."

"Lillian I think its better you explain what you did and how, I'm afraid many of them don't know who you are yet" Remus suggested

"Of cause Remus, you are right as always" Lillian said, Remus smiled at this, being a member of the Order he already knew Lillian.

"Now now, I'm Mr. Black but you call Remus by his first name, I'm offended" he said jokingly. Lillian smiled "Sirius then" Sirius nodded.

"Well I think we should get downstairs there's no point explaining now and then having to explain again to the rest of the Order about your resurrections" She got up, closed her eyes and her dirty white robes were replaced with baby blue ones, the golden wand appeared in her hand, "task completed" she said the wand split into 3 once more, she took the wand closest to her and the other two disappeared. Her own wand disappeared right after. She led them down the stairs and into the kitchen, unfortunately only Molly Weasley was there.

"Oh I wondered when you would be ok" she gave Lillian a hug, which Lillian welcomed with a warm smile. Molly's gaze turned to Lily, James and Sirius; she quickly approached then and took each into a warm hug "Oh Lily I missed you so much"

"Molly! I missed you too" Lily said, the two women were in a tight embrace, she let go and embraced Lillian once more "You gave me a fright Lillian, don't you ever do that to me again, thank you so much for bringing them back, the Order is no where near as fun without the three Marauders in it" James, Sirius and Remus had proud expressions on their faces. "I'm sorry Molly, I'll try to control my exhaustion levels better, and you will never have to thank me" Lillian responded smiling.

"Seeing that hardly anyone is here I guess we will have to wait until the full Order is assembled so that I can make the necessary explanations, however if you really want them now I guess I can do it now." a chorus of _It's fine_ and _we can wait_ could be heard throughout the table. "Perfect" she said smiling, I know its 7 am and none of you has had sleep but I suggest breakfast" they all nodded, Molly and Lily made to stand up to start preparing the meal but Lillian stopped them.

"No need, everything is prepared already" Lillian said, her wand appeared in her hand and she began to tap the tip of her against her cheek in thought "Let's see what we are going to have" she waved her wand and a banquet fit to rival that of Hogwarts appeared in front of them, the table set too, everyone's favourite drinks in their cups already. Many thanks could be heard and people dug into their food. When they were finished the rest of the food and dirty dishes disappeared. Penna burst into flames over the table and flew towards Lillian, landing silently in front of her. Almost as if the two were telepathically communicating Lillian stood up and addressed the table.

"I'm afraid I have urgent matters to attend to, the Minister just doesn't seem to get the point that I don't like him" Lillian said, quiet laughs were heard, Lillian closed her hand and reopened quickly, on her palm was a small red box with a dark red ribbon around it "Happy Birthday Harry" she placed it in front of Harry, Penna flew onto her shoulder "Let's go Penna" and both disappeared.

Harry got the box and opened it, inside was a dark red slightly brown gem, it had a necklace made of interlining gold and silver thread. Gasps were heard around the room. Harry asked a sincere "What?"

"Harry what you are holding… that's a… Living Genm, it's said that only the people in the Merlin bloodline posses these, it's the only known thing that makes you immune to the Unforgivable Curses" Remus said shocked

_Wow_ Harry thought, why was Lillian doing all this for him, risking her health and most importantly her life? His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione.

"Lillian does have a point, we haven't celebrated Harry's birthday yet, it is after all his 17th his of age now."

"Talking of 17th you should be getting for Magical Inheritance soon, I remember when I got mine, two days after I turned 17, made me more mature, _and_ your mother couldn't resist my new looks, she said 'I do' 7 months later" James said

Lily looked at him with a smile of her face "Calm your ego down James, remember that screwed up love potion I saved you from, that would have undoubtedly make you ill for the remaining school year as a result of your _good looks_, besides if I didn't say 'I do' you would have stopped asking me to marry you, and that was after the hundred times you asked me to go out with you"

"I forgot about that and let me correct you I asked you 5 times to marry me, but the last 4 of those was just to make sure that the first time wasn't my imagination playing tricks one me, and I asked you exactly 256 times to go out with me in the course of 7 years" he answered with an amused tone in his voice.

Harry found this amusing, THE James Potter asking a girl 256 times to go out with him, wow men in the Potter family really did not have a good touch with women. He smiled to himself and the remainder of the day was spent planning Harry Potter's birthday party.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Birthday Surprises!

**Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir **

**Birthday Surprises!**

**I don't own anything**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Everything was ready, the food was made, the HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY banners up. James, Lily and Sirius made sure every single detail was revised 5 times to make sure everything was perfect. Harry was locked in his room, literally, with Hermione and Ron. Now that all was done they were just waiting for the last people to arrive before letting Harry out of his room.

The last person to arrive was Tonks, on her way in she knocked down the coat hanger, muttering a quick "sorry" she entered the room. People were a bit nervous and surprised, because the Potters and Sirius were alive, all they said was "Lillian will explain", that was the reason everyone was nervous, now that most of the important members of the Order was assembled at the party, Sirius thought it was an excellent opportunity for Lillian to make her explanation. The speech was to be made after dinner.

Harry finally made his way downstairs, he was greeted first by his parents, who had very proud smiles on their faces, they embraced him and gave him their present, it was a beautiful painting, which Lily had painted herself, James claimed he helped too, but apparently he didn't even know what a 5 brush was. Sirius gave him a trunkful of joke products with the excuse that the prankster within in him was awaiting to be unleashed, Lupin gave him a book called The Ultimate Defence. Many people gave him gifts and were astounded by the Living Genm around his neck. Just before dinner was finished Lillian excused herself.

A few moments later Lupin who was looking extremely pale walked out of the kitchen without saying anything, all eyes on him. A few moments a crash and the sound of something smashing was heard. Everyone piled into the living room, in the middle was Lupin. The full moon shone brightly over him. Almost instantly a stag, dog and a doe were trying to find a way of keeping everyone safe, Moody set a shield around the guests, no one dared to get in the middle of the werewolf fight.

The werewolf effortlessly pushed the doe aside, injuring her leg, the stag ran towards her making sure she was alright before joining the fight once more. James and Sirius were now tired, they weren't fully used to transforming and so were defeated, watching, wounded on the floor but unable to do anything. Remus made his way towards Harry, he began punching the shield trying to break it, the shield gave in. The werewolf lifted its paw, getting ready to slash Harry when a loud thump was heard from the stairs. There, on the first landing was a fully grown, obviously female werewolf. she leapt forwards, attacking the older werewolf to the ground. Remus slashed at her stomach, drawing blood, but she didn't seem to care. They pushed each other, kicked, slashed and threw the other against walls and furniture. The Remus werewolf was slightly unconscious on the floor, the female werewolf leaned over him and bite into his arm. A few seconds later a gold light was surrounding the two werewolves, it was so strong many people had to close their eyes. When it vanished a badly cut human Remus Lupin was on the living room floor, an extremely tired Lillian next to him, bleeding from her abdominals. She placed a hand over the bleeding and healed her wounds. She got up, helped Remus up and healed his wounds. Remus had tears in his eyes and hugged Lillian with all his remaining strength. People were making their way over to help Sirius, James and Lily.

"Well I guess that deals with the furry little problem" James said

James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin and many other people laughed and proceeded to the kitchen, where Lillian had a LOT of explaining to do!


	6. Explanations and Revelations

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Explanations and Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_From last chapter:_

_The Remus werewolf was slightly unconscious on the floor; the female werewolf leaned over him and bite into his arm. A few seconds later gold light was surrounding the two werewolves; it was so strong many people had to close their eyes. When it vanished a badly cut human Remus Lupin was on the living room floor, an extremely tired Lillian next to him, bleeding from her abdominals. She placed a hand over the bleeding and healed her wounds. She got up, helped Remus up and healed his wounds. Remus had tears in his eyes and hugged Lillian with all his remaining strength. People were making their way over to help Sirius, James and Lily._

_James: "Well I guess that deals with the furry little problem"_

_James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin and many other people laughed and proceeded to the kitchen, where Lillian had a LOT of explaining to do!_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lillian led everyone into the large kitchen; people crowded around the large table and sat down. With a wave of her hand all the dishes were gone, leaving an empty and clean table behind.

Lillian: "First of all I have grave news. I went upstairs because Penna mentally warned me that the Minister wanted to speak with me. He had very bad news. You may have noticed that Minerva is not here, she told me this afternoon that she wasn't feeling well so she remained at her home tonight. The neighbours, at Godric's Hollow, say they heard loud bangs and noises coming from her home and contacted the Auror Office immediately, however it was too late. It is with my deepest regrets that I tell that Minerva McGonagall was found..."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing "… dead in her living room, which showed evidence of her fierce battle with Voldermort himself" the shock came down on him and everyone in the room. Lillian herself let a tear go down her smooth face. Professor McGonagall, the teacher that Harry held most dear to the heart was dead. He sat on a chair near him, paralysed from shock.

People were gasping and crying, Lily hugged James, Sirius kept to himself, a single tear going down his cheek, Lupin held Tonks while, Ron and Hermione were in a wet, teary and locked embrace. Harry kept looking at Lillian, now fully understanding what was coming from her mouth. A tear escaping his eye.

Lillian said "I suggest a 1 minute silence in Minerva's memory and honour"

All nodded and silence reined in the kitchen. After 1 minute Lillian again spoke.

"I understand that many of you have questions about me, don't know me at all or are wondering how Lily, James and Sirius are here. I will try to explain as much as possible tonight, the unofficial Inner Circle of the Order have a hint but not the full details. My name is Lillian Clare Merlin, I am 17 years old-", "17!?" people were surprised and turned to their neighbour, checking if they had heard right. Lillian ignored the whispers and continued "As my name suggests I am the Heir of Merlin. The reason you have never heard of Merlin's descendents is because we have been in hiding, hiding ever since the time of Merlin himself. The main reason for this is because my family had a unique characteristic about them. We were for the lack of a better word Powerful. We surpassed the strongest, best wizards in history or even today by probably 1000 times. However it would create an imbalance in the magical community. The Wizarding world does not show themselves to the muggle-world because they are afraid that the muggle population will seek them for resolution of their problems. Well imagine then the Wizarding community seeking us for more powerful solutions that normal magic could not solve. So we have been in hiding, observing the world. There was not one occasion in history that made a Merlin leave our hideout to help in an event. We were vigilantes, if it came to a point the world was in peril, we would intervene." She paused, catching her breath and letting the information sink in.

"The closest was with Grindelwald, but Albus intervened in time. That was until Voldie" people were amused at her nickname for Voldermort. "We knew that he was trouble but we hoped that Dumbledore would be enough to stop him. We were wrong. He kept killing and killing. We knew one day one of us would have to intervene however Voldermort was stopped on October 31st". All eyes turned to the Potters for brief moments before they lingered back to Lillian. Harry looked up to meet his parents' eyes, a reassuring smile of their faces. "We breathed relief along with the magical world. We watched Harry grow up, we watched the Ministry evolve, we watched Hogwarts progress. Voldie came back and we were on high alert. My brother and I were the adventurers of the family. I wanted to help people with my powers, not just when it came to the dire need but from the beginning, avoid as many death's as possible, but I was loyal to my blood and kept watch. My brother however was a different story; he would go into the outside world and scolded by our mother when he returned. He would disguise himself well but thousands of years in hiding left a lot of insecurity. One day Voldermort and 200 Death Eaters found out cave, my family even powerful were outmatched. I believe it was because that day we were celebrating my mother's birthday so the wards were a bit unsupervised. It was strange, Voldermort seemed to know many our spells and counter spells, many of our protective shields and charms weren't working. I was out that day, the first time I sneaked out, the first time I broke the rules my entire family was killed". Her voice was low now, grief apparent in her tone. All were listening attentively.

"When I got back there was blood and bodies everywhere, Death Eaters and my family alike. My mother was the only alive. She had the gift of immortality but she was seriously injured. She told me what happened, glad I escaped, and she passed her gift to me and died in my arms. Later when I buried the bodies I noticed my uncle and brother's body wasn't there" with emotion in her voice she continued "I vowed that day to avenge my family, use my powers to help and save people and continue the Merlin legacy as I saw fit"

"I left Merlin Hall and travelled the world; I learned as many different cultures first hand as I could. I realised living it was much more interesting than reading or observing it. At 16 I came back to England and joined Dumbledore. I told him everything about me. Over the course of the next year I was a complete secret from the rest of the Order and the world. I went around with glamours and tried my best to gather followers. I also trained many in the Order, under the name Isabel Light" Murmurs were heard, such as 'I remember her', 'she trained me' Lillian smiled.

"Since I joined the Order only Albus and Minerva knew about my true identity. Many thought that Minerva was second in command when it came to Hogwarts and the Order, however it is not true. Albus had me as his second in command for the Order and Minerva had Hogwarts. When he died I came to lead the Order as instructed. That was nearly 1 month ago. And now we are here" she took a breath before continuing

"When I began leading the Order I had plans, cross that I have plans to make this Order as powerful and as well protected as possible. This Order is lacking… enthusiasm, it may sound strange but that is what Voldie detests, he ants to make people miserable, but we can't let that happen. So I thought why not get my gift into action. I decided to bring Lily, James and Sirius back because they are the best at their fields, Charms, Potions, Defence and Transfiguration. They can train others and have much knowledge on Voldie. Besides gloomy and depressed Harry would have no chance against Voldiemarts"

Sirius said "You got to admit, these people are nothing without Prongs, Padfoot and Lilyflower to cheer them up"

People laughed and Lily turned to Sirius, a slight angry expression on her face "I thought I told you _not to call my Lilyflower_!"

"You may be wondering how it is possible to bring people back from the dead. Well death is a messy business. When one dies they pass to the Death Realm, Afterlife or Heaven as muggle call it. From the Death Realm one can watch what is happening in the Living Realm to the members of their family. Once a soul has passed there is no coming back. Trying to enter it without dying will grant you an eternal stay - immediate death. The body cannot live without a soul, so I make the forced journey and ask the soul if they want to come back, if a soul does not wish to come back there is nothing I can do. However a soul was made to only travel once, so after the return journey the soul is almost all destroyed, so I give a piece of my own soul. Together they heal and make a new, exact the same soul prior to death. As I am immortal I neither die during the journey or when splitting my soul, my soul will simply regenerate itself. However very faint traces of my power may remain in James, Lily and Sirius, possible Remus, which could have some side effects" Lillian said thinking.

"Like what, do we get red hair?" Sirius asked, worried. Lily again turned to him "Is there a problem with having red hair, you used to tease me about having red hair but now your teasing Lillian too! Do you want me to hex you Sirius Black?" she was preparing to take out her wand when she noticed she didn't have one, so she changed her mind and slapped Sirius over the head, getting a 'ouch' from him.

"You won't get red hair don't worry, I think the most probably one is an extended life. The average life span for a muggle is 75 years, for a wizard is 127 years, so you will probably see you 170th birthday"

Sirius laughed "HAHAHA, sorry Prongs, sorry Lilykins, but I am not leaving you anytime soon." He said patting James on the back. Lillian smiled.

James asked "if we see our 170th birthday how many will you see?"

"Well I am immortal so I don't need to worry about poisons or death curses, as my mother was the first one to have this gift she however didn't pass on her gift to me and my brother because she was afraid that the bloodline would evolve to quickly and to a point of no return. But before that we lived until we were about 230 years old, however my grandmother lived to see her 270th."

"Wow, you'll get really old" Ron said before he could stop himself.

"Well thank you Ronald, I will keep that in mind when I am blowing my candles" she answered him dryly

"There's only one problem, how are we going to break to the Wizarding world that not only 3 people who were extremely famous are back from the death but also that the Heir to most powerful wizard ever has appeared?" Hermione asked.

Lillian looked at her for a second "Never thought about that. Bugger, the Daily Prophet is already having a field day trying to find out who the leader of the new Order of the Phoenix is. Oh well, let the truth come out. I would be lying if I didn't know the consequences of exposing the Merlin bloodline. Well it would be best to start putting up my mail control charms to be honest. But we will leave that for later. Do you have any questions?"

"I was wondering you keep on referring to gifts and superpowers, what exactly are they?"

"Well part of that is personal, but in short every generation of the Merlin Bloodline gains an extra gift. They are born with all the power of their parents plus 1 extra ability. This power was quite unstable and no doubt about it, a normal human body could not hold it without exhausting itself very quickly. So my family found a way to become stronger, we melded with magic and were able to use them to their full extent. Now where the Order is heading"

At this people sat up straighter, even Sirius had a serious expression on his face.

"You will probably be glad to know that there are no spies on the Light side and that we have a very faithful spy in Voldie's ranks." Lillian said


	7. Plans

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_From last chapter: _

_"Well part of that is personal, but in short every generation of the Merlin Bloodline gains an extra gift. They are born with all the power of their parents plus 1 extra ability. This power was quite unstable and no doubt about it, a normal human body could not hold it without exhausting itself very quickly. So my family found a way to become stronger, we melded with magic and were able to use them to their full extent. Now where the Order is heading"_

_At this people sat up straighter, even Sirius had a serious expression on his face._

_"You will probably be glad to know that there are no spies on the Light side and that we have a very faithful spy in Voldie's ranks." Lillian said_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lillian continued "There will be new security measures that will start to come into action this week. Now this will be mixtures of muggle, magical and Merlian techniques. What Voldie underestimates is the muggle technology and skills. Every member will have in the next couple of months some sot of physical training and weapon training. Also every member will have a special earring that has the capacity of communication with any other member that is also wearing this earring. The earring will be able to turn invisible and has a little feature that I'm sure will help many of you. Inside there is a little magical core that sends out signals if the earring feels that the person is in danger or is mentally commanded to do so. My wand will capture this signal and a rescue team will be sent to help to the exact location of the signal. The muggle version is called GPS."

Wows of amazement came out of many peoples' mouths. Mr. Weasley was ecstatic with the idea of wearing anything muggle related. However Lillian was not done yet.

"Lastly for now, the Order will have an official Inner Circle. This will include James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Moody, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Kingsley. Now if any of you do not want to please say something before the ritual is done. After the ritual we will be able to Mindspeak with one another and in case I am not available you will give the orders, but beware that you may have privileges but you are also the ones the enemy with attack first and most. Now I am sure you are all tired of hearing me speak so you are all dismissed. Now if you will excuse me my potion needs my attention", she went to move.

"Potion?" Ron asked

Lillian looked at him "Yes Ron, I am brewing a potion which will hopefully cure the dreadful curse that we know as Lycanthropy."

Before anyone could say anything else, she was out the door and half way up the stairs. Over the next few minutes' people moved out either going, work or to their posts. Only the Potters, Weasleys, Sirius, Lupin and Hermione were in the kitchen. They decided to move into the living room.

"This is the complete opposite of what it used to look" Sirius said looking around the room.

"Lillian and I worked really hard trying to make this house habitable, I'm glad everyone enjoyed the change" Molly told him

"It is nice, my mother would pass out if she saw this, talking about my mother, I haven't heard her scream yet, what did you do?"

"Lillian got annoyed last week, rough day with the Minister, she got in and than dreadful portrait was insulting Arthur, you know the blood traitor and filthy scum story, well Lillian got frustrated and blasted the damn thing with an Avada Kedrava" Remus told the group

Harry along with everyone in the room made a mental note not to piss Lillian off before they too get hit with something less pleasant.

"What will we do with Minerva?" Lillian asked quietly

There was silence for a moment.

"We could bury her next to Dumbledore, they were best friends for many years and Minerva loved Hogwarts" Molly suggested

They agreed, the next the funeral preparations would start however not many people would be allowed to go because hardly anyone was permitted at Hogwarts during the summer break. An explosion was heard upstairs and they all rushed to the source of the sound, which happened to be Lillian's room, smoke coming out under the door. They went in, smoke everywhere. Molly waved her wand and the smoke cleared. Lillian was on the floor, her white clothes and face grey with dust. She was slightly coughing. "Something tells me I shouldn't have done that" she said looking up, and noticing the audience. "Oh sorry about that, for some reason I was never really good at potions, but don't worry I'll get there". She got up and with a wave of her hand her clothes were clean along with the whole room. The others laughed, she ended up laughing too. They started to move out, Harry stayed behind.

"Do you need anything Harry?" Lillian asked

"Just asking if you're ok"

"I'm fine thank-you" Lillian answered

Harry turned around on his way out when he stopped and asked "Why?", he faced her.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this for me, for my parents, for Lupin? There are other people that lost relatives why not help them, what makes me so special?" Harry asked

"That is kind of personal Harry, I'm sorry"

"I understand, when you're ready you have a friend that will listen"

Harry walked over to her and gave her a hug "Thank you for giving me a family" he said goodnight and walked out. Lillian was shocked, Harry hugged her. She sat on her bed, her arms around herself, just like Harry did to her.

"Friend…" she let herself fall unto her pillows, into a sleep were her own family joined her. Penna watched from her pedestal, after a few minutes she joined Lillian on the bed, her head against her master's head. Soothing the dreams turned nightmares where the young Merlin would loose her family all over again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Well here's the other half. The reason not many people are not mourning for too long is that during the war so many people died that they got used to death and doesn't shock them that much anymore. Well thank you for reading, and thank you to Blue-Eyed Chica and panther73110 for their constant reviews.


	8. Inheritance

_From last chapter:_

_Harry walked over to her and gave her a hug "Thank you for giving me a family" he said goodnight and walked out. Lillian was shocked, Harry hugged her. She sat on her bed, her arms around herself, just like Harry did to her._

_"Friend…" she let herself fall unto her pillows, into a sleep were her own family joined her. Penna watched from her pedestal, after a few minutes she joined _

_Lillian on the bed, her head against her master's head. Soothing the dreams turned nightmares where the young Merlin would loose her family all over again._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHP

A few rooms away Harry Potter was having some dreams of his own. He was at Hogwarts, but it was a different Hogwarts. The walls were not grey in colour but a bright shiny marble look to them. He walked outside into the grounds, instinct guiding him. There was a man with reddish brownish coloured hair nursing some type of animal. As he got closer the man straightened up and turned around. To his astonishment he was facing Godric Gryffindor.

"Ha Harry it's finally the time" Godric began

"Time? Time for what sir?" Harry asked puzzled

"Sir? No young man, call my Godric or Grandpa"

"Grandpa!? You mean its true"

"Yes! The Potters are my direct descendents, my only descendents actually. And now I am visiting you just like a visited your father and all other members of the Potter line."

"How come my dad never told me about this?"

"Well you're gonna have to ask him when you get back. Now we must hurry, lots to do. First this is Lionise, he is the reason Gryffindor house has a lion as its symbol."

Godric step aside behind him was an abnormally large lion, his fur the colour of the purest gold, his mane a shade darker, the intriguing thing about him was that his large intelligent eyes were silver.

"His… his beautiful" Harry said

"Thank you" a voice said

"Was that him?"

"Yes, that is one of your inheritances actually, but first things first. The Gryffindor inheritance is different from other inheritances in terms of what you acquire. Because there is a war going on and you are destined to end it I must give you a few extras and prepare you for the fight ahead. While your father gained looks, maturity and magical power, you will get more than that. You will be getting the same things as your dad and more, so your looks will change, you will become more mature and your magical power will increase, however it will increase much more than your father. You will gain intelligence, knowledge, cleverness, strength, sharpened reflexes. That's just the basics. Then there are the more complicated ones, considering your mother is a descendent of Ravenclaw you have even more knowledge and power anyway. You will have 3 animagus forms: a Midnight Panther, a Silver-Eyed Lion and a golden eagle, so 2 magical ones and a non magical one. You will be able to talk to animals, both magical and non-magical, power over the Fire Element, like myself, and you will have a rather handy gift that will enable you to record large amounts of information in a very short time. Not to mention the official title of Lord Gryffindor Potter and command over Hogwarts." Gryffindor said proudly

"I'm ok with the powers and I thank you for them but command over Hogwarts Grandpa?"

"You see Harry out of the four Founders I was the last one to die, at the age of 198 I was rather old and there was a war going on at the time, so fearing the safety of my present and future students I updated Hogwarts defence system in secret, the Hogwarts you see here is the true Hogwarts, the walls aren't the grey colour and Towers are much higher up, the wards stronger than ever. When you next step onto the castle you will notice something strange, you will feel the castle, the castle has life. That is why many people feel the castle as home, because Hogwarts is like a mother to its students, protecting, preparing them for the outside world, the Heir's to the founders feel the strongest of it, for we created Hogwarts. Any questions Harry?"

"Not really, except how come you lived so long?"

"Ha ha love Harry love, I had my wife the love of my life, we were so happy together that I never thought about dying and I guess that made me live longer, we died on the same day, together we went to the Death Realm and even now we are still very much in love. Ha one last thing Harry, you will find that you will not look as old as Dumbledore when you're his age. Goodbye Harry, I hope you fulfil your destiny and live to see it."

With that Godric disappeared along with his Lionise and Harry was returned to his bedroom where he woke with such a shock that feel out of his bed. He looked at the window, rays of sunlight peeking through, his watch told him it was 7am. He went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, dried himself off, got dressed and went down stairs. When he entered the kitchen no one was there, or so he thought. In a dark area near the fire place was Lillian just finishing her glass of milk. She looked at Harry and let her glass fall and break on the floor, she made it vanish and looked up at Harry, a blush in her cheeks.

"Harry! You… I … I have… to go" she disapparated in a fraction of a second.

Harry was dumbstruck, what just happened? Why was she acting like that? At that moment his dad, his mum and Sirius came into the kitchen. When Harry turned their mouths dropped.

Lily looked at her son in shock "Harry… you look… you look"

"What is happening here, Lillian just Disapparated in an instant after she saw me and now you guys, your jaws are touching the floor!"

James smirked "Son, have you looked in the mirror today?"

"No why?"

James wandlessly made a mirror appear in front of Harry face. When Harry saw his reflection, well he didn't really react calmly.

"HA! What the hell? What hap… Grandpa! I never knew it would be this soon"

In the mirror was a totally new Harry Potter. His shoulders were broader, his hair was more dishevelled as ever but in a way that made him look handsome, and his eyes were of the more beautiful green ever. His jaw was one of a man, his body more muscled. In total Harry Potter was a complete man. He looked at the fire… without thinking he stretched his hand, the fire raced to his hand and started to dance around him. Harry let the fire go around him for a few more moment before returning it to the fireplace. He looked towards his parents and godfather they had their jaws dropping once more. Harry smiled and tried more of his powers. He called for his animagus forms. A Midnight Panther jumped onto the table and then down. An eagle flew near the high ceiling landing on top of his fathers head. Before he could show his most powerful one Hermione came into the kitchen and screamed at the eagle on James head. Harry flew down and transformed back into his human form. Hermione was silent.

Harry explained "I got my Magical Inheritance" before he could say anything else the rest of the inhabitants of the house came into the kitchen, awakened my Hermione's scream. They kept looking at Harry, demanding an explanation. So they sat down over breakfast and Harry spent about 20 minutes explaining what happened to him. When he was finished Hermione started talking.

Hermione began her usual detailed explanations "I've read about Midnight Panthers, they are really rare, they have the ability to see in the dark, sense a persons body heat, useful when they are hiding, and have the talent to blend into the shadows, they are silent too. Now Silver-Eyes Lions were extinct hundreds of years ago. They were Gryffindor's Lions, they had great big silver eyes thus the name and were feared and respected by other animal races, especially the wolves, centaurs, unicorns and lions. It was rumoured Gryffindor himself had an animagus form of a Silver-Eyed Lion. They have the ability to talk to humans and are much more intelligent than we are, they also have incredible physical strength. Wow Harry you are really lucky."

"yeah his gonna get lady lucky too" Sirius said, laughing at the blush that appeared on Harry's face as a result of his comment.

Sirius added "Look at that his blushing!"

"Sirius hush your getting him embarrassed, but I have to say Harry your more handsome that your father when he got his magical inheritance"

"My own wife is betraying me! Lily darling" James said dramatically

Lily took no notice "James don't take it to the heart, you have to admit, our son is gorgeous"

"He is, takes after his father" he said beaming.

Harry was embaressed "Can we stop talking about me? I don't like having attention drawn to myself"

Sirius chouckled "Then honestly Harry, you better start getting ugly because I think even a blind girl would go after you with your looks"

Everyone laughed and the blush crept up to Harry Potter's face once more.


	9. Article

**Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir**

**I don't own anything**

**Article**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPPHP

It was 5 o'clock in the evening; the Trio had been doing the summer homework the whole day and where upstairs finishing it, hopefully before dinner. While that was going on downstairs something much more interesting was going on. Lillian, who was back from a meeting with the Heads of Departments of the Ministry, had James, Lily, Sirius and Remus gathered in the kitchen.

Lillian said "So are we all set? _(A.N. I'm not going to tell you what they were talking about, that's for later in the story, I'm evil he he) _

The other four occupants nodded.

"Excellent! You have no idea how much time you saved me. Thank Grandpa! Now all I have to do is write to them, pray they'll believe me. Now I have a meeting with the director of the Daily Prophet, so I doubt I will be coming to dinner. Good evening to all" and with that she Disaparated

Lily turned to James "That girl has got to start resting more; she has way too much on her shoulders for a 17 year old. I bit like Harry really. Both of them have too many responsibilities for their age."

James nodded "Both of them received powerful inheritances and have not had the easiest life, you can't really blame them can you?"

They noticed that Sirius was staring at them with amazement in his eyes.

"What are you looking Padfoot? Do I have something on my face?"

"It's that now that I look at you closely you seem to be aging rather quickly, Lily you're starting to have wrinkles around for eyes and a few grey hair and James! You do too"

"I have wrinkles! Well Lillian did warn us age would catch up to us, I'm not too worried about it, but the grey hairs are nothing a good Anti-Aging potion can't rectify. As for the wrinkles I get them from having to put up with you Sirius Black, I hope you get a wife soon and calm down a bit or I dunno, but I'll end up in the Crazy Ward at St. Mungos if you keep it up. Seriously James I don't know how you slept in the same dormitory as him for 7 years"

"Well he was so damn funny that for a laugh I put up with him" James said laughing

"Not funny" Sirius conjured (wandlessly) a pillow and threw it at James's face. He then Operated to his bedroom and took an afternoon nap. James and Lily went into the living room and fell asleep on the coach.

Half an hour later Molly came downstairs to start preparing dinner. She smiled at seeing the couple; it was good to have her old friends back at least Harry had someone to truly support him in the war. She went into the kitchen and prepared dinner. It was at 7 that the table was fully set and the food was out, she set out a potronus with the message that dinner was ready to every occupant in the house. Ten minutes later everyone was sat down, enjoying the meal.

"Where's Lillian?" Harry asked when he noticed that the chair at the end of the end was empty.

"She had a meeting with the director of the Daily Prophet, probably to make sure no nonsense came out about her"

Harry nodded and continued. The rest of the evening went without much happening. They sat in the large living room, talking about old times, and occasional tales of what Sirius used to do to the poor souls in the Death Realm. At 10 o'clock everyone called it a night and went to bed. At 1 am a very tired Lillian Operated into her bedroom but instead of going bed she decided to continue with her impeding tasks, she sat down at her desk and began to write what would be a rather large stack of letters by the end of the night. At 5 am she got into her bed, Penna ready to sooth her nightmares, and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPPHP

It was 8 o'clock in the morning when Harry went into her room, he knocked but no one answered, Mrs. Weasley had told him to wake Lillian up for breakfast. When he entered he noticed the stack of letters on top of her desk and walked over to her bed. 'She looks beautiful' he thought 'no get those thoughts out of your head Harry Potter, Ginny remember Ginny' but no he couldn't remember Ginny he remembered how warm and sweet Lillian was when he hugged her, 'no Harry, STOP!' he calmed himself down. And shock her awake. No response, he tried again.

"Ummm what?" Lillian asked slowly

"Sorry to wake you Lillian, Mrs. Weasley says breakfast is done"

"I'll be down in a minute, thank you"

Harry left, Lillian got up, cleaned herself off and closed her eyes, the closes from yesterday changed into traditional dark green witch robes _(A.N. the clothes Lillian wears, in my head I always she her wearing medieval type clothes so cloak, sometimes hood and all that business, I know it sounds weird but that's how the character first popped up in my head, oh when I say she has a witches hat on they are like the ones McGonagall wears in the movies)_ and matching dark green witche's hat. The dark green went perfectly with her mahogany coloured hair and blue eyes. She made her way down to the kitchen and sat down at the end of the table, instantly getting 'good mornings' from everyone. Molly came over to her and placed a plate in front her, noticing the dark shadows under Lillian's eyes she grabbed her face and made Lillian look straight into her eyes. Everyone looking at the two.

"Lillian Merlin! What are those horrid shadows under your eyes? When did you get in, and don't try to lie to me because I was up until 11 and you did not arrive before then." Molly exclaimed

"Well I umm, umm I got in at around 1 am" she said trying to avoid the subject

"That is still not late enough to get such dark shadows" Molly insisted

Lillian gave up "Fine I stayed up doing some postponed letter writing until 5 am"

"You only slept 3 hours! You will have breakfast and then you will go straight to bed!" Molly told her in a motherly tone

"I can't do that, I got meetings to attend, things to sign, I… I … I don't remember you being like this with Dumbledore, and he was much older than me, he hardly slept"

"Well I suppose, but Dumbledore knew what he was doing"

"And I don't? Molly I know I am young but I have been monitoring and doing full surveillance shifts since I was 10, thank you for worrying but I'm fine" Lillian said in a very calm voice, mature beyond her years. She concentrated and her shadows disappeared. "See? All better"

Molly continued "Just because you have metamorphism powers and can hide problems doesn't mean they are not there. But seeing as you made up your mind all ready I know there's nothing I can do"

Lillian smiled. At that moment Hedwig came in through the small open window near the ceiling carrying the Daily Prophet. "Thanks Hedwig" Harry said he noticed it was a rather thick edition, looking at the cover he turned to Lillian. I think its better you read this Lillian" he handed Lillian the Daily Prophet, she eccepted knowing already what was on it. She briefly looked at it and handed it to Sirius who was seating to her left, she grabbed a piece of toast while Sirius began reading aloud:

_Heir of Merlin Comes Out into the Open_

_By John L. Boatoff_

_It is with my full delights to announce to our readers that the mysterious rumours about an Heir of Merlin, who we had briefly written about in the last edition of the Daily Prophet has finally confirmed and revealed information about themselves, I, director and chief editor of the Daily Prophet had the honour of meeting the Heir to the most powerful wizard of all times myself and bring into this article the long awaited and full facts concerning the Heir._

_Her name is Lillian Merlin and she is for the lack of better words a stunningly beautiful 17 year old woman. While interviewing her I asked questions on her opinion of recent events like the Second War and the recent death of newly appointed Headmistress Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who died a few days ago. Following is a brief part of the interview:_

_JB: Where do you stand in the Second War?_

_LM: I stand on the Light side of course, I in no way agree with what V-(You-Know-How) is doing. His just a coward hiding behind Dark Magic._

_JB: Those are very dangerous words Miss. Merlin, aren't you afraid of what might happen to you?_

_LM: Not at all, I have magic to spare, when it comes to fighting V-(You-Know-You)._

_JB: Well this leads to my next question, what sort of powers does an Heir of Merlin have? Are you perhaps more powerful than him?_

_LM: I am many times stronger than my ancestor, when it comes to powers I'm sorry I cannot divulge that because obviously they are valuable secrets when fighting the Dark Arts, but I can say they are plenty._

_JB: Why have the Merlin family never been heard of before?_

_LM: Well we were always powerful and it would create an imbalance in the magical community, also we were devoted to keeping our ancestor's last wish, and that was secrecy, so that I will say is mostly personal._

_JB: Understandable, so why has the Merlin family decided to come out? If there are more of you, will the whole family be involved in Wizarding affairs?_

_LM: The situation concerning V-(You-Know-Who) had gotten out of hand; I am here to aid the Light side into victory. When it comes to my family, I am the last left, my family has died out. But believe me I am enough._

_JB: So is the Boy-Who-Lived no longer necessary?_

_LM: You will never hear me say that ever. I am here to aid not to do, Harry Potter is and will always be the Wizarding World's destined saviour._

_JB: How do you know this?_

_LM: I am a Seer._

_At the end of the interview I asked Miss Merlin that now with the death of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall who will be leading the Order of the Phoenix and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard. Miss Merlin kindly told us that she herself at age 17 will be leading the Light forces against You-Know-Who in battle as the new Leader of the Order of the Phoenix. At such a young age carrying the weight of a crime fighting organization on her shoulders is an incredible feat. However she did not say who would be the new Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts, so we can only guess it has not yet been decided. We of the Daily Prophet and Wizarding World wish you the best of luck, but then again not much less can be expected from the Heir of the greatest wizard of all time. _

_The full interview page 2_

_Merlin History page 4 _

_What can we expected from the Heir of Merlin? Page 6 _

Lillian had finished her toast and sighed

"I told him not to make me look like some hero, not much I can do now, Penna" the phoenix appeared next to her in a burst of flames "you know what to do, thank you" the phoenix disappeared with another burst of flames. She nodded to James, Lily, Sirius and Remus, they nodded back in understanding. She got up and prepared to leave.

"I must go, lots of businesses to attend to, Molly everything great as usual, thank you, see you all in the evening." And with that she left.

Molly said "If that girl calls that dissent breakfast then I don't know what is".

"Molly I'm sure she knows what she is doing, Harry darling mum, dad, Sirius and Remus will be out for the day we have to do some things for the Order, you can busy yourself with the homework's you didn't finish yesterday, we will be back before dinner don't worry, then tomorrow we can go and buy your school supplies. I want to spoil my son rotten for 16 years without presents" Lily said

"I completely agree darling, even if we empty the private vault we will compensate you."

"You don't have to, besides I haven't even gotten my Hogwarts letter yet"

James ignored the first part of his comment "I'm sure it will arrive today, now behave with Molly until we get back"

Harry said a quick "Ok" as his parents were about to go out the door he called them "Do you know that age is catching up to you?"

"Don't worry son, we've been told" Lily said slapping Sirius over the head. The trio seating at the table laughed at the 4 old friends and continued with their breakfast.

HPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hope you are enjoying the story, I plan on writing a battle scene in the near future, maybe in the next couple of chapters, I cant wait to get into the Hogwarts part of the story, I have everything in my head, but because this will be quite a lengthy story it will take time.

**phantombrick**- in this story Ron has pretty much got over his jealousy of Harry because I think he finally began to accept that being friends with Harry Potter is not like being friends with some normal kid.

Thank you Blue-Eyed Chica once again for the reviews and sorry for making it confusing, I hope not to do it again. Thank you for all those who added me to their Favourites and Alerts lists, even though you didn't leave a review the Alerts and favouritism is appreciated, thanks you all.


	10. Memories

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

I don't own anything

Memories

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

True to James prediction the Hogwarts letters arrived that day, around midday. The trio were hoping to find out who the new Headmaster was but the letter was signed by the Hogwarts Board of Governors. The titles of the books for this year were much more advanced, in comparison to last year. Harry was surprised Hermione didn't get the Head Girl position because he could bet his Firebolt that she had that position since First Year. Maybe they were late with the decisions after everything that happened. Harry could feel Hermione was a bit disappointed that she didn't get the Head spot. They finished their homework; Harry having his new abilities fully operational finished his homework in half the time, beating Hermione herself. They spent the rest of the day talking or practising magic. They also tried to learn Combat Training by themselves but without a teacher they didn't know how, so they focused on Magical Training.

"I can't wait to go to Diagon Alley with me parents tomorrow, it would be the first time we went shopping together" Harry said

Hermione answered "You must be really excited Harry"

"Yeah I am, are you two going?"

Yeah it's gonna be great. Mum told me she and dad are earning really well now; we don't have to buy things second hand anymore. Apparently being in the Order gives good salary. We're in the Order now so we might start to get paid too" Ron said

"Have you thought about that Inner Circle thing? I wonder why she picked us, we're so young"

"But we have the most knowledge when it comes to fighting him personally. We've fought him about 5 times already"

Ron: answered "And besides Hermione is the probably one of the smartest witches at Hogwarts. What I know is that I 'm gonna say yes"

Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement; Hermione still had a slight blush on her face from Ron's comment. Just then Mrs Weasley's patronus made an appearance for them to help with dinner preparations. On their way down Ginny joined them and stopped Harry.

"Can I have a word with you Harry?"

After getting a nod from Harry they went into the nearest study on their left.

Ginny started "I just wanted to say… that… that I'm sorry things didn't turn out for the best. I know you were trying to protect me Harry. I want to move on Harry, I have lingered on you for too long, we obviously are not meant to be"

"I understand Ginny, I just hope we can still be friends?"

"Of cause Harry, Colin asked me out after we broke up, is it ok if I say… yes?"

Harry nodded "its fine Ginny" he hugged her "Be happy"

She nodded, smiled and exited first, after a few moments Harry went down too. As he went down the stairs he was thinking about the conversation with Ginny, for some reason he wasn't saddened at all, he felt relieved really. Ginny could move on, he could move on. No, he has a war to focus on. The back of his mind, his mature, knowledge side was thinking "The journey and victories of war are nothing without that special person to share them with". He smiled to himself; he was so lost in thought that he did not notice the collision between himself and his dad. When his mind returned to the present he noticed his dad was talking to him.

James looked worringly at Harry "Are you alright Harry? You didn't even hear me when I told you to stop"

"Sorry dad. Thinking"

James grinned "Thinking huh, you had the same look on your face that I had when I thought of your mother"

Harry blushed "Dad you have that look now" James laughed "Well that's because I'm thinking about her aren't I? You and Lily are always on my mind" He put his arm over Harry's shoulders and guided him to the kitchen. "You know Harry your grandmother had red hair, so did your great grandmother. The Potter's have a soft spot for redheads"

Harry laughed nervously, could his dad guess what he was thinking about? Was he talking about Ginny or Lillian? Wait, when did Lillian get in these thoughts?! Focus Harry Potter, focus, you have a war to fight. "The journey-" 'I know shut up' he said to himself. He sat down everyone was assembled. But Lillian wasn't there. Again.

Suddenly he looked over at Ron, his face was white like ghost, and he was still as stone. Right in front of his face was a large spider, hanging by a thread from the ceiling.

Harry looking at Ron "You have got to get over your fear of spiders Ron"

Surprisingly the spider turned its head towards Harry and said "Exactly my point" Now it was the people in the room's turn to turn white.

Ron stuttered "The… the… spppppider…. spppookkee"

The spider jumped onto Harry's head, to James' head, onto Sirius's shoulder and into Lillian's chair. The spider transformed back into the form of Lillian. Lillian was roaring with laugher seconds later the rest joined, all except Ron. When everyone calmed down:

Lillian: "I'm so sorry Ron, it's just I've been tired lately and I just came from your brother's shop and they mentioned you hated spiders, really arachnophobia is something terrible to have. I'm sorry I couldn't resist, but you should have seen your faces, it was priceless"

Sirius who was grinning "I love this girl, serious yet a prankster underneath".

Lillian said calmly "I am no prankster but I think a joke in a while to lighten up the mood does not hurt. But I will take it as a compliment from a former Marauder"

Remus' eyes grew wide "How do you know that?"

"I have an Inner Eye" Lillian said mystically while laughing.

Molly asked "Lillian you said you went to Fred and George's shop?"

"Oh yes, I have to say their products are brilliant. I just gave them plans for a new line for our Order members. Its protective charm woven into the fabric, like the ones they had last year but the charms are much stronger. Also it's them that will be making our earrings. Also a good thing is no one else will be able to buy them, it's a private line."

Remus was curious "I always wondered where you get your money from. In the past month you have spent more on protection and salaries than god know where"

"simple I make it" came the answer, when she noticed people were looking at her weird she said "What?"

"You can't money can you, or otherwise everyone would be rich"

"It's an old Merlin ability I suppose" she snapped her fingers and her wand appeared, she whispered something long and the other two wands that Harry had seen before during the resurrection of his parents, appeared in front of her. She once more placed hers with the other two and the long golden wand appeared. She waved it in intricate gestures, sparkles of magic falling from the tip. Finally she said "Deslubrium" and a gold galleon appeared in front of every person. "See easy, but don't try doing that, it sucks out your life, unless you have a really good genuine reason for it. Trust me" she parted her wands and the other two disappeared. She returned to her meal.

Harry deciding it was the best time to ask "Lillian I've been meaning to ask, who did those two wands belong two" Lillian looked up from her soup.

"Oh, those two, one belonged to Merlin and the other to Godric Gryffindor, I should really give it two since you're his Heir"

Harry shoock his head "It's fine you can keep it, how come you got Grandpa's wand, I thought you said you never came out of hiding?

Lillian explained "Well one day, Godric's son found the castle where we were hiding at the time, he couldn't see it but he was close enough, he was wounded and one of us went to help, he was in such a state and we took him in and nursed him back to health. He was so adorably kind that everyone befriended him. He promised not to tell anyone about us and as proof he gave us his most prized possession: his father's wand. Later on we discovered that if we united Merlin's wand, Godric's wand and our own wand we get one much more powerful. Capable of channelling our most powerful spells without exploding under the pressure and thus the Gold Wand was born, back then Grandpa was still alive, before he died he said something about four wands but he was kind of old, we didn't really pay much attention to him, he had a terrible sense of humour."

Noticing everyone had eaten while she talked, she quickly finished her meal, and with a wave of her hand dirty dishes were gone.

"How about we go into the living room and pass some time?" Lillian suggested

They agreed and passed onto the living room, each taking a seat.

"I would like to show you something, I found it while doing my daily history inspections" Lillian said, her wand appeared and she touched it on her forehead and then extended her arm, a ball of light following. A light screen appeared in mid air.

"I thought we could lighten the mood up a bit a more, this is a resume from a certain group that went to Hogwarts over 20 years ago" Lillian said _(A.N. it's basically a magical TV screen)_

On the screen appeared Remus, Sirius, Peter, James and Lily. But they all looked 11, they were arguing "Sirius I told you a million times not to call me Lilyflower" a young Lily said. "Come on Lily you know you're just being like that because I beat you in a test", Peter and Remus laughed from the back, a handsome young James separated the two "Cut it out Sirius", "you're on her side! Prongs! I bet you're just doing that so she starts to like you, isn't it?" Sirius said. "Me, James Potter of cause not", Lily was getting more frustrated by the minute; she stormed off up the Gryffindor staircase. James looked at Sirius for a moment "Padfoot you're ruining my plan!" and with that he followed her, in the distance you could hear James say while knocking on the door "Lily come one, go out with me once please" she opened the door slightly, a orange light from the tip of her wand hit James over the head. A moment later James came down the stairs with large elephant ears instead of his own.

More funny moment passed between the group, images of James, Sirius and Peter trying to get their animagus forms right, which ended in James having just antlers over his head and Sirius with fur all over his face, Peter's nose the size of a pea. For 30 more minutes the images went with people in the living room nearly wetting themselves, especially Harry laughing hard at the stupid things his parents used to do, he saw his parents grow older, until it came to their seventh year. It was obviously the welcoming feast. Professor Dumbledore was addressing the students. "I would like to announce the spots for Head Boy and Head Girl, I am sorry but this year the choice was large and so I took a bit longer. The Head Girl is Lily Evans and the Head Boy is James Potter" the whole Hall went "WHAT!" heads turned to James, mouths touching the floor. McGonagall got up and put her hand to Dumbledore's forehead "Albus are you sure you are all right, maybe I should take you to St. Mungos, you can't possibly be in your right mind with choosing James Potter as Head Boy, he would burn down the school!", Dumbledore laughed and said "But I'm sure it would be in a very entertaining way".

Down near the tables Sirius was throwing fireworks from his wand tip, and patting James on the back while singing in an off tone voice "Ha ha no more detentions for me, no more no more no more". The image changed to Lily, her face was one of shock and disbelief, her jaw wide open. "There is no way I'm sharing a Common Room with him!". Letters on the screen said 3 months later, James and Lily in a passionate embrace in a Gryffindor themed Common Room, on a door to left of the screen, could be read 'Lily Evans, Head Girl Bedroom', the right of the screen, 'James Potter, Head Boy Bedroom'. The two seemed to be snogging each other senseless; unawares that Sirius and Remus were watching, mouths hanging open. "Padfoot!" he said, making the two love birds break apart, Lily with her face all red "What happened to the I will never share a Common Room with him? heck the same coach, heck the same air!"

The scene changed to a simple wedding, Lily a beautiful bride stood with James, a handsome 17 year-old groom saying their vows. The scene changed again this time they were at St. Mungos, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were seating by a corner, James seemed anxious , a bald Healer went up to James and told him "It's a boy" James started to jump around and shout "I'm a dad! A dad!" he went over to Sirius "I'm a dad! Padfoot I'm a dad", "Crap, Prongs I'm an uncle! I'm an uncle" they hugged each other jumping around, Remus and Peter laughing at the scene.

The next image was with sweating Lily holding a little baby with bright green eyes and a little bit of jet black hair, wrapped in a blue blanket while James watched over them. "What should we call him?" Lily asked, "I always liked Harry" James said, "How about Harry James Potter?", "James?" James asked, "Yeah for his brave father" Lily answered. James grinned "Harry Potter, welcome to the world my son" and kissed him over the head.

The final few images where of the Potter family, happily playing with one month old Harry, 5 month old Harry, James trying to feed a baby Harry, Sirius playing with Harry in the air, and Harry accidentally levitating a bowl of pasta onto Sirius' head. The final image was Lily and James watching over their 1 year old son sleeping peacefully in the night. The screen disappeared, with James and Lily with a few tears in their eyes, but laughing at the scenes on the screen.

Sirius began "My favourite part was that Common Room scene, first thing I remember I seeing perfect Lily Evans snogging her mortal enemy, or so she called him, senseless in front of the fireplace, on James favourite armchair! A memory worth a million patronus'" he was laughing so hard he fell of his chair. Others were doing the same and Harry was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

Remus added "I'm not even going to ask how you did that because I'm starting to believe you're unpredictable Lillian" he said laughing.

She smiled and got up; everyone was so caught up laughing that no one noticed her. She made her way up the stairs, a smile on her face; hopefully the potion would be finished tonight.


	11. Diagon Alley

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

I don't own anything

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

'I had fun tonight' Harry thought to himself, as he made his way up the stairs, 'I still can't believe my dad did all that to get girl, Potter men really can't get lucky with girl at first try. His comment about the redheads…' he brushed it off when he heard a crash from upstairs, deciding to investigate it he went up to the next landing. It was 11 o'clock, most were in bed but he staid up a bit more talking to Hermione and Ron. The noise was from Lillian's room 'I wonder if she blew up something again' he heard noises through the door. '_Penna come on, I know you don't want to. All I need is a feather and some tears, yes I know last time it didn't go so well. I'm positive this time I'm right. Please' _after some time and a sound from the phoenix Harry heard Lillian say '_yes! Don't try to be funny you put up with me because you're my familiar, so you have to do what I say' _Harry chuckled. There was silence for a moment "You can come in Harry" Harry was stunned, how did she know?

"I sensed you outside the door" Lillian explained

"Dumbledore did that too, how do you know when someone is outside"

"Well I don't know how Albus did it but for me it was Wood"

"Wood?"

Lillian nodded, she put in the phoenix feather and then extended her arm, Penna flew onto it and leaned over the cauldron letting a few tears fall, she then flew back to her stand. Lillian stirred the potion 3 times clockwise and 7 anticlockwise. The potion shined for a moment and then turned the colour of gold.

Lillian was grinning, smiling, laughing like Harry had never seen before. He felt he could just stand there watching her, but he decided against it, it would look weird. She sat on her bed. "Tomorrow I will take this potion to the right people, this will help many people I'm sure, it will be free for all werewolves, maybe once they are cured they may join us, when they are cured they should have some abilities left over, like enhanced vision and smell, it could come in handy." Harry in agreement.

"I'm calling it a night, thank you by the way, for what you did this evening, I got to know my parents a little better"

Lillian smiled and nodded. Harry went to his bedroom and fell asleep. Lillian laid down on her own bed, exhaustion overcoming her, if she kept up at this pace she would have to release her limiter to 2 in a few days. She closed her eyes and slept.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next day Harry Potter was making his way down stairs, it was 6.30 am and his was completely ready to go to Diagon Alley with his parents. He got to the kitchen, he noticed he was the last one there; he quietly sat down and started on his breakfast.

Hermione looked at Lillian "Lillian will you be going to Diagon Alley with us?"

"Yeah it would be fun, we've been here a while and I have not seen you having any fun, you're always tired and in meetings" Ron said

Arthur added "His right Lillian, you may be our Leader but your only 17, enjoy your time, Molly will be going along, me and Kingsley will take care of everything"

Lillian caved "Umm alright. That reminds me when we come back we must do the ritual, the sooner the better." They all nodded and at 7 am they got ready to leave.

"How are we getting there?"

"We'll be using the fireplace Harry dear"

In turns they went into the fireplace, being instantly whisked to Diagon Alley.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

In Diagon Alley the first thing they did was to go to Gringott's. When they got there Harry gave them his key, while they were on the cart Harry was talking to his dad.

"Dad Grandpa said something about Lord Potter or something."

"Yeah, because I died you became head of the Potter house so you became Lord Potter, now as I'm here and I'm the older than you I have that title, but because you're my son you're a Lord anyway, a few years ago our family was one of the richest in the Wizarding community, now I don't know but we will show you, the vault we gave the key to you was only mine and Lily's private vault, there is one other one" they got there and the goblin opened the door, Lily and James were a bit surprised.

"Blimey son you hardly spent anything!"

Lily: "Proves our son is responsible when dealing with money"

"True" james began withdrawing money and putting it into the money bag, when they where done they requested to be taken to the Main Potter vault, vault 5. The ones in the highest security area. When they passed by Harry noticed the guarding Dragon, so it was true. To open the door James had to give one drop of his own blood to prove it was him. Inside Harry eyes lit up. There were jewels, cloaks, battle armour, stacks and stacks of money. Lily began going to the cloaks "We may need these when we go to the Wizengamot meetings" she said. Apparently the Potter family held 3 seats, which was quite rare, usually families had one or two. James was looking at the battle weapons, putting some in a bag. When they were done they met the rest of the gang just outside the bank. While the Weasley went to the bookshop with Hermione the Potters went to Madam Malkins dragging Lillian with them. 'But this is a family moment for you' she had said, 'we'll be your adoptive family, I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind' she reluctantly followed. Madam Malkins welcomed them with open arms, shocked to say the least when she saw Lily and James along with Lillian Merlin and Harry Potter, but she had heard the rumours concerning Merlin's Heir and the Potters, how she brought the back.

James said politely "Morning Madam, we would like a full wardrobe for each of us"

She was quite pleased with the large order. She got working and when they left each Potter had 4 different sets of everyday robes, 2 dress robes, 4 different changes of muggle ware, 3 travelling cloaks and a whole lot more. Lillian had refused, claiming she did not need any and that she didn't even own a wardrobe. They shrunk their bags, they moved onto the book shop, where Harry fascinated by his new reading abilities bought anything which pleased his eyes. And so they moved from shop to shop until they were done. At 11 am they were in Quidditch Supplies shop and where looking at the new Firebolt 2, James and Harry couldn't stop talking about Quidditch, James proud that his son followed in his footsteps in Seeker. Proud that his son was the youngest Seeker in a century. They bought new equipment and were about to buy the new Firebolt 2 for Harry against his wish, he claimed that he loved his Firebolt that Sirius had given him. James bought a Firebolt 2 for himself and then came up with the crazy idea that he would buy the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team Firebolts 2 when Harry told him he was Quidditch Captain. They left leaving orders to the manager to deliver the Firebolts when term started. Harry was asking his dad if their awful eyesight could be rectified when they came upon Mr Ollivanders wandshop, although they claimed that their wands were somewhere Lillian led James and Lily, along with Harry into the shop.

Mr. Ollivander was at the front desk looking over some papers when he saw them come in, he instantly went over to Lillian, he bowed and lightly kissed her hand.

"Mr Ollivander I told you already there is no need for such things" Lillian said blushing slightly

"But it is my pleasure in kissing such fine hand where the blood of the greatest wizard ever dwells. I am guessing you came here to see if they are ready?"

"Yes" Mr. Ollivander nodded, went into his office and came back levitating boxes in front of him. He gave one box to Lillian, Lillian passed it to James. James opened it, inside was his own wand. "Fully restored and fixed, quite a shock it receiving on All Hallows night" Mr. Ollivander said. Lillian handed Lily her box too, inside her old wand. "Same goes for you Mrs. Potter". Finally he handed Lillian a long velvet bag (along with one last wand box), which seemed to contain something quite thick inside. Lillian removed the bag. Showing a long staff, intricately engraved with ancient runes and power signs. "I must say Miss Merlin, it was my greatest honour to be given this work of inspecting a Merlin staff, it has unique features, would you like to check them down?" Mr Ollivander asked. Lillian stepped back, she threw the staff in the air were in rotated and fell into her hand. She said "Blow" and the staff morphed into a bow, it too carved with runes and symbols, "Sword" a sharp blade erupted out of a fancy handle. "Balance is perfect, word reaction time the best ever" she looked over at James and smiled, before James knew what happened. "Wengardium Leviosa" the staff was back to its original shape and was pointed at James. James was levitating 1m over the ground. "Magic works. Thank you Mr. Ollivander", "It was my pleasure Miss Merlin". They exited the shop.

James turned to Lillian "Thank you Lillian, I was betting tired of doing wandlessly magic, I can't really do it very well." She smiled and turned to Harry.

"About your question to your dad before, the one about your eye sight, I can make a Eye Rectifying Potion that should cure it. James and Harry nodded in agreement and made their way over to the Weasley's who were coming out of the twins shop, they decided to go over to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. They were enjoying it until shouts were heard outside. Diagon Alley was being attacked… by around 100 Death Eaters.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Well that's it for today; I haven't actually revised much for maths exam tomorrow with so much writing, so make it worth while and leave a review please. I hope your enjoying the story.

See you soon

Vanessa


	12. Battle at Diagon Alley

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

I don't own anything

The Fight in Diagon Alley

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

People were running and screaming trying to find somewhere safe to hide. Shops locked their doors; children looked for their mothers, many Disapparated away. Sirius instantly sent a patronus message to the Order members. The group made their way outside. The Death Eaters were all facing the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for the Heir of Merlin to come out. When the gang made an appearance the Death Eater in front pointed her wand at Lillian. She removed her mask, showing the face of Bellatrix Lestrange. She smiled a deadly look.

"So the little witch decided to come out, our Lord orders you to join him" Bellatrix said coldly

Lillian looked straight at her eyes "If you came here to tell me that you can leave now and let these people go on with their daily routines, my answer is no.

"I was hoping you would say that, because now we can kill you"

"Did your so called master, Lord Voldermort really think I would go with him after what he did and has done for the past 30 years? You can carry to him a message actually 'Stop or suffer'" she said in a calm voice

"How dare you speak his name!" she sent a killing curse towards Lillian. Lillian didn't even move, the curse bounced off her chest. Bellatrix's eyes shot open "How?"

"Leave now or you will get all killed. Everyone else won't even have to take out their wands" Lillian said with again the calmest voice.

"I will enjoy killing you" Bellatrix said

Lillian smiled a calm smile "I have to say you came at a really bad time, first you come while I was having fun with my friends" she dogged a dozen cutting spells "second you ordered me to join you, which pisses me off" 20 killing curses bounced off from all parts of her body "and thirdly you just signed your own death warrant" Lillian summoned her staff and hit the base hard on the floor light erupting from the tip "Limiter Release 2!" her hair grew a bit longer and became a bit redder but not as much as it had on the night when Harry first met her.

Several Order members tried to help but they found themselves rooted to their spots, being surrounded by a very powerful protective shield which Lillian had placed on them. All they could do was watch. Lillian with a sad look on her face addressed the Death Eaters "Go or die, this is your last chance" not one of them moved, suddenly a strong wind blew past them, but this wind seemed to be going only against the Death Eaters stopping them from advancing.

Lillian lifted her staff high above her head and said in Ancient Runic magic "Merlin, my ancestor, channel your power through this staff! May those you stand before me pay the price for their crimes! Vidus Terminatus Maximus!" and hit her staff hard on the ground. Instantly from where the staff made contact with the ground, snake like beams of light sped into the direction of the Death Eaters, however they seemed to avoid Bellatrix, who was paralysed with shock.

The snakes wrapped themselves around the Death Eaters and absorbed into their bodies, killing them instantly. Only the 30 at the back survived. Those fled as quickly as possible. With bodies on the floor Lillian couldn't move so the wind seemed to pick her up and take her towards Bellatrix.

"How does it feel to be the only one left? Unable to escape? Now you know how your victims feel! Remember the Longbottoms? I'm going to help them and then they will hunt you, like you hunted and tortured them. Oh is that fear I see?" Lillian said, her voice full of power. Bellatrix overcame her shock and transfigured a rock into a sword and attacked Lillian.

"Another big mistake" Lillian said, instantly her staff became a sword, Bellatrix tried to cut her arm off but she moved with inhuman speed, her reflexes faster than a foxes. They moved slashing and clashing of swords, sparks flying between them. Sometimes Bellatrix would try to hit her with a spell but Lillian was too quick. Lillian transfigured a metal post into a Sai and threw at Bellatrix, she moved but wasn't fast enough, it plunged into her leg. She screamed and let go of her sword, trying to pull the Sai out, without success. Lillian moved her hand in a upward direction, Bellatrix was picked up by the wind and levitated towards Lillian "Go back to your master an tell him to stop, I wish for no more bloodshed but if he continues it will mean his own downfall and the death of his so called unstoppable Death Eaters" and with that Bellatrix disappeared.

But the panic wasn't over, people even though they were protected by the shields, started to scream as about 70 dementors appeared in Diagon Alley, sucking the happiness away, making everything cold. Lillian pointed her staff at them. She thought of her family, how happy she had been with her mother and brother… "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a loud roar was heard even before a mighty dragon made its way out of the top of the staff. The huge beast with sharp claws, pointy teeth and spikes going down its back, flew towards the Dementors roaring loudly, sending them away. After a while all of them were gone.

The shields protecting the people on the street lifted, the Order members made their way towards Lillian who was breathing fast, holding onto her staff, when they came closer they saw it, Lillian's back, covered with blood. "I'm sorry" and with that she Disaparated from the scene.

The Ministry appeared minutes later, and Scrimgeour nearly fainted when he saw the amount of bodies on the street, these were immediately taken away. He came over to Arthur which had arrived as soon as he got Sirius' message, Arthur started to tell him what happened. Scrimgeour just nodded "She told something like this could happen. That he was planning something big, he was quiet for too long. The necessary clean ups will be done. You can go home now" Molly wanted to take the kids away as soon as possible away from the commotion, and so they Flooed back home.

Unnoticed to them the whole scene was witnessed by a handsome man in the shadows over a shop, looking down at the Merlin Heir, fighting to keep the only people left, dear to her heart, to the point of injury. He smiled to himself and Disaparated.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As soon as they got home Harry ran upstairs, heading to Lillian's room. He was nearly there when he saw Madam Pomfrey making her way down stairs. He ran past her and knocked on Lillian's door. He heard a quiet 'come in' and went inside. He found her on her bed, lying down, and a bit pale.

Harry was worried "Are you ok Lillian? That was an amazing amount of power you let go, we tried to help you but we couldn't move"

Lillian answered hi weakly "I shielded everyone, I didn't want anyone to be hurt" she sat up on the pain, wincing from the pain in her back "what I did was bad, I killed too many today" Harry sat near her on the bed, his mature side kicking in.

"You were just trying to protect us, they would have killed many if it wasn't for you" a tear came down her cheek. "I was so angry! He killed my entire family yet he has the guts to come and ask me to join him! I wanted to get revenge; I know it is wrong but… but… I miss them; I don't want to lose anymore important people, so I fought… I fought to save you and everyone else. Some may have been forced to attack or where under the Imperious yet I killed them!" she said crying, her voice full of emotion and her face with tears.

Harry couldn't stand it anymore and embraced her, calming her down "You did your best, thanks to you innocent people weren't hurt" she returned the embrace, holding onto his warmth, taking in his smell. When her tears stopped and she was calmer they parted slightly, faces inches apart. Harry unconsciously leaned in, Lillian the same. Penna watched happily from her stand, her master and her special someone sharing their first kiss…


	13. Feelings

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

I don't own anything

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_From last chapter:_

_Harry couldn't stand it anymore and embraced her, calming her down "You did your best, thanks to you innocent people weren'__t hurt" she returned the embrace, holding onto his warmth, taking in his smell. When her tears stopped and she was calmer they parted slightly, faces inches apart. Harry unconsciously leaned in, Lillian the same. Penna watched happily from her stand, her master and her special someone sharing their first kiss…_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHP

When they broke apart they looked into each others eyes. Blue to green, green to blue. The secret is both of them enjoyed it, but they both thought it was one sided.

"I'm sorry, I was…" Harry began

Lillian avoided his eyes "Thank you trying to cheer me up! Thank you" I just wished he would like me back. I have seen his future, his future with Ginny. A future where I am no longer here…

Harry was looking at her. _'Cheering her up?'_ is that how she saw it? Maybe we are just friends to her. Harry began to get up, mumbling a "Get better" and a "rest" he was out the door.

_You really are clueless_a voice in her head said.

Lillian looked at the phoenix. "Don't give that look"

_What look?_

"That look, the look that says 'you just missed your change'"

_You are saying that yourself__ not me. Why didn't you tell him?_

Tell him what?

_That you are head over heals for him and that you are sacrificing yourself him. And the__ 'I love you's' and so on. Lillian on a serious note, you do realise you're the first in your family since Purity that actually has a chance at love. Don't throw it out the window; I hate to see you all alone._

Don't worry about me, I'm fine!

_You always __say that! But your not, you have nightmares at night and I have to use my powers just so you can rest for a couple of hours, since the age of 8 your family has had high expectations of you, you lost your entire family, 10 of them in a single night and hide your true feelings under a happy, cheerful exterior. You are not fine, you need human closure, and let me tell you for what I felt, you hurt Harry just now._

Lillian was silent "Don't worry, I won't last long anyway, do you forget about my prophecies, of what I see?"

_We make our own destinies Lillian_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry went to his room, a sad feeling in him. Part of him was sad that she had not taken his kiss more seriously, the other part ecstatic that they kissed. Why were his feelings so messed up these days? He joined Hermione and Ron in what they called their Practise Room and spent the rest of their afternoon practising advanced magic.

However Ron and Hermione could not stop noticing the absent expression on their best friends face and his lack of complete enthusiasm over the new spells they were trying to learn.

"Mate what's wrong with you?" Ron asked after Harry failed to block a spell and fell onto the floor, his legs trapped by chains.

"Nothing I'm fine" he said, while wordlessly saying the counter spell.

"Harry we noticed that you're a little distracted this afternoon, do you want to share what happened?" Hermione enquired

Harry thought for a while, if he told them what happened Ron would freak out, thinking Harry broke up with Ginny for Lillian and then Ron would most likely land him a black eye. He decided to keep this to himself, maybe he would talk to his parents later.

"It's nothing, just a bad night, don't worry" Harry said

Ron shrugged it off and they continued their training, Harry was careful not to let himself seem distant or distracted.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After the kiss incident Harry and Lillian pretty much didn't see each other very often, not that it was Harry's choice, its just Lillian was hardly ever home, and when she did she seemed so tired, that she looked on the verge of collapse. For some reason Penna was always with her, either flying next to her or on her shoulder. Everyday there were amazing stories of the things the Heir of Merlin was up to. Headlines such as 'Heir of Merlin finds Cure' where the talks of a Werewolf Cure Organisation was going to be founded, how cured werewolves were joining the Light side, prejudice for ex-werewolves practically non-existent.

Other headlines around the words of 'Merlin helps Ministry determine guilty' where Lillian helped to find the truth about certain so called ex-Death Eaters. About a week before Hogwarts started Lillian called a meeting for the Order, the kitchen had to be magically expanded because so many new members had joined. Lillian gave out the earrings to each member. She talked about how the Order was being successful and how many Death Eaters had been caught. She then went on to introduce some special new members.

Everyone was surprised when Alice and Frank Longbottom walked through the door; behind them were Neville and his grandmother. Both with big smiles on their faces. Lily went and hugged Alice, since both had been friends at school and before they went into hiding. Neville and his grandmother had also joined the Order, and each received an earring. After the meeting was over Lillian asked the Inner Circle to stay behind.

The kitchen was now back to its normal size, Lillian who had been busy lately told them they would be performing the ritual now. She told them to link hands. She closed her eyes, her second limiter already released, and began to chant in ancient Runes "May our minds be linked through speech, may we be linked in spirit and strength, work we will be expected to do, and together we shall remain, Merlin bless this Circle with success and may the war be victorious to our side. Do you chosen ones accept this?"

"I Lily Potter, vow so to do"

"I James Potter, vow so to do"

"I Sirius Black, vow so to do"

"I Remus Lupin, vow so to do"

"I Alastor Moody, vow so to do"

"I Harry Potter, vow so to do"

"I Ronald Weasley, vow so to do"

"I Hermione Granger, vow so to do"

"I Molly Weasley, vow so to do"

"I Arthur Weasley, vow so to do"

"I Kingley Shaklebolt, vow so to do"

All 12 people felt a surge of electricity go through them, but it was gone in an instant, Lillian went on to explain what will happen.

"Now we can communicate through Mindspeak, all you need to do is focus on who you want to talk to and say their name in your mind and then speak. Also if you want to find out where they are by just picturing them and if they are close, around 1km radius you can sense their auras."

Moody, Kingley, Arthur and Molly went out for their daily shifts. The Trio were about to get up when Lillian stopped. She waved her hand and 3 broomsticks appeared beside her, they levitated and stopped in front of Hermione, Ron and Harry. They had a nice light brown handle, the whole broom was amazingly made, a powerful aura of respect surrounded the broom. The word DragonFire was carved in fancy gold lettering at the top of the broomstick.

"These are for you; they are good for quick escapes. They are called DragonFire's, they were made by my family and are much faster, balanced and stronger that the best broom now, so no one will be able to catch up to you. The good thing is that they can shrink and fit in your pocket. When you sit on them you will never fall and will feel comfortable, in case you don't like flying like Hermione do not worry, they broom will fit your needs and you will loose your fright" Lillian said

They said thank you and accepted the brooms, the moment they touched them they felt warmth go through them. Before they could say anything else Lillian had gone from the room.


	14. Going to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

I'm using my uncle's computer so I was able to write a new chapter. Consider it your Christmas present. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

On the last week of term things at Grimmauld Place were hectic. People were constantly going in and out including Harry's parents. The surprising news arrived on the last day of the holiday, Hermione's parents officially dropped their jobs as dentists and were completely informed of the going ons of the Wizarding world, Lillian explained to everyone that they were now the Order's direct links with the muggle world, and thus the muggle government. The Ministry of Magic's representatives could not be trusted enough or did not relay information fast enough.

They still had no information on who the new Headmaster of Hogwarts was, so they hadn't found one or they would be told when they got there. All the packing was made and the animals were in their cages, the Trio's new broomsticks were reduced inside their pockets. The Potters, Sirius, Remus, the Weasley's and Hermione were in the kitchen; Mrs Weasley prepared a feast for them, to celebrate their last year at Hogwarts. They talking about the war, more Death Eaters were captured the previous day, however Voldermort still had an army of at least 500 Death Eaters from all around the globe. James and Remus were talking about how Lillian and Moody had travelled to America and Australia, along to Japan, all parts of Africa, Europe and India to ask for Allies in fighting the Dark side. So far Japan, Australia, Africa, Italy, France, Spain, Portugal and America had agreed. Unfortunately for the Light Side, word got to Lillian that India along with Brazil, China and Germany were on Voldie's side.

The Prophet was reporting the events in a surprisingly accurate version, which left the Light side pleased, apparently the Prophet made up for their complete trash of stories concerning Dumbledore and Harry 2 years ago, with the accurate interview with Lillian and reports. However the Prophet was not reporting the back stage achievements of the Order. Lillian had been talking to vampire leaders and werewolf clans around the world. The Cure had been given for free to the werewolves and most decided to join, for the vampires all they wanted was peace to live out their long lives. The Order had discovered many Troll and Giant tribes, thanks to excellent negotiation most decided to help.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Finally it was time to return to Hogwarts; Harry wondered if he should really go to school, he should be looking for Horcruxes. His mother as if reading his mind turned to him

Lily: "Don't even think about it Harry, I know you have to, but school is just as important, this is your final year"

Harry excluded the thought from his mind, he did not need his mother telling him off anymore.

The ministry had provided cars for the trip, the loaded their trunks and set of for King's Cross. They arrived early, around 10:30. They put their things in the train and decided to sit by the platform talking to each other. Harry sensed there was something his parents weren't telling him, but he forgot about it when it came to say good-bye. Harry still found it weird, this was the first time that his parents saw him off to Hogwarts, yet his mother didn't have a sad face or tears. She was just waving; his dad had a grin on hid face. The train sped off, leaving his parents behind. The journey went smoothly, students that knew them, like Neville, Luna and Colin greeted them as they went pass. Ron and Harry played wizard chess for most of the ride while Hermione dug her nose in a thick charms book.

They got into the carriages and made their way, for the last time towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHHPPHPHPHPHPHP

Very short. BUT! This is half of a chapter, I will start to write the other half after this is put up. I separated them because I want to break it up before they get to Hogwarts. Well enjoy and thank you so much to everyone that reviewed

See you soon

Vanessa


	15. Going to Hogwarts Part 2

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The trip to the castle had been a silent one. Everyone was taking in the beautiful scenery for probably the last time. The dark sky shined with stars, the castle beautiful; breathtaking. The tall towers overlooking the lower foundations and the hundreds of lit windows gave a welcoming feel.

The second Harry entered the gates he felt something in both his mind and his heart. He was feeling the castle. It was speaking to him.

Hogwarts: "My young heir, welcome back, one of my creators, Godric, warned me from the Death Realm, that you knew who you were now. I have waited 6 years to talk to you."

Harry: "I never knew that an Heir to the Founders could speak to the castle"

Hogwarts: "I am not a simple and common castle, I am magic, I was built with magic, and like magic I have life and free will, I can speak with those who have created me and their descendents, I have not talked to anyone for about 20 years, the last one was your mother and father, descendents of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively."

Harry: "Well I'm surprised, but all I have to say really is thank-you for being our home and teaching so many, your beautiful"

He sensed something like a laugh in his head

Hogwarts: "Funny, your father said the same thing when I first talked to him. Thank-you for your compliment but I'm afraid these are dark times, and I feel that my structures will have to be changed soon, and evil will spread over my grounds. When that time comes you shall know. Until then"

Hogwarts castle was mysterious after all, he thought. They made their way to the Great Hall, greeting some students on their way. They entered the large hall, hoping to get a glimpse of the new Headmaster but to Harry and everyone else's shock the teachers table was empty. However being the educated ogwarts Hogwarts Hogwarts students that they were, everyone took their seats and talked to fellow students. They were talking for about 5 minutes before the large doors began to open. The teachers began to enter. Everyone crammed to get a glimpse. The single line was led by an individual wearing white and silver velvet robes; their face hidden by a hood which was part of a long cloak which reached their feet. Harry drove his eyes behind the person. He nearly fell of his bench; this mouth was hanging wide open. His parents, Sirius and Remus were following behind, large grins on their faces. When James went past Harry at the Gryffindor table he ruffled his hair. Behind the five came Slughorn, Trelawney, Madam Sinistra, Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid and Professor Sprout. Behind them came about 40 new first year students. The students stopped just in front of the teachers table, Lily with them, scroll in hand. The figure in white stood in front of the throne like chair and removed the hood.

Gasps filled the room, everyone knew who it was. Mahogany red curls bounced as they were freed. The beautiful face of Lillian Merlin beamed back at them.

Lillian: "Let the Sorting begin"

The Sorting Hat came to life and sang its song, warning to stick together in dark times. Applause and then Lily began to read the names. After what felt like ages the last pupil was sorted, roughly 10 new students joined each house. Lily vanished the parchment and went to sit next to James. Lillian stood up; to her right were Sirius, then Remus, Slughorn and Hagrid. To her left were James, Lily, Sprout, Pomfrey and Trelawney.

Lillian: "Because we are better listeners with our stomachs full, tuck in"

The feast began; everyone was taking excitedly to the people around them. The Trio noticed that many were pointing towards his parents, Sirius, Remus but mostly Lillian, no doubt gossiping.

Ron: "Who would have thought your parents and Sirius teaching! I swear the Marauders were troublemakers"

Hermione: "But they were also very smart, if you have ever read _Hogwarts: A History_ you would know that James Potter, Lilly Potters, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are in the top 10 smartest Hogwartians ever, Dumbledore took first place."

Ron: "Alright, no point getting all worked up. Have you noticed every year there are more and more new kids joining first years?"

Harry: "Well unlike us they were born in a time of peace, Voldermort wasn't around when they were born."

Ron who had his mouth full of potatoes mumbled "Mrrueee" he swallowed hard "I mean true". They looked up to the teachers table. Lillian was feeding slices of meat to Penna who was perched on Lillian's chair, while listening to something James was saying. Sirius was laughing with everyone on his side of the table.

When the feast was finished and the dishes spotless with a wave of a hand Lillian got up, walked around the table and stood a few metres from the nearest students.

Lillian: "I am Lillian Merlin, and I am your new Headmistress. Professor McGonagall left a short will stating that the running of the school should be left to me, also the governors think I am the most suitable person, do not be afraid no evil forces will ever penetrate this castle. Now I would like to introduce some new teachers. Professor Flitwick has retired and is currently living in Australia, so I am delighted to announce that Charms will be taught by Professor Lily Potter, who is also Head of Ravenclaw House" cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table and everyone else, except the Slytherins of cause.

"Now this year the Defence Against the Dark Arts class will be divided. As you have at least four lessons of DADA per week, two of those will be with Dark Creature Studies with Professor Remus Lupin and the rest with Professor James Potter which is also the new Head of Gryffindor House and Flying Instructor, as well as Deputy Headmaster. Transfiguration will be left to Professor Sirius Black, Potions is being taught by Professor Slughorn which kindly accepted to stay for one more year and as Head of Slytherin House. I'm sure many will like what I am going to say next; Professor Binns has asked to take him to the Beyond and I agreed, so this year History of Magic will be taught by Professor Lily Potter" Even the Slytherins cheered, getting rid of old, boring, _dead_ Professor Binns was good news for everyone.

"This year a new subject will be added to your curriculum-" moans filled the room, Lillian smiled "don't worry, it is just a precaution, it will be only one lesson a week, the books will be provided and you will not have to do an exam at the end of the year if you do not wish to, but of cause you wont get an official grade. This will be Healing Lessons with Madam Pomfrey. All the remaining subjects stay the same."

She began to walk around the tables, eyes following her.

"I was chosen for this role because as I said before the Governors think I am the best to protect Hogwarts and it is true. I don't want you to worry; Hogwarts is the safest place where you can be. I will be busy many times and so Professor James Potter will be charge then. Hogwarts will not be very useful if we are not united, you do well to listen to the Sorting Hats song. I know most Houses get along but I also know there seems to be some trouble with Slytherin House."

Ron: "There's more than a problem"

Unfortunately for him the Hall was dead quiet listening to Lillian so everyone heard him. Lillian ignored him and carried on "This must stop. Slytherin House is not a bad House to be in. They simply like to care and protect themselves much more than other people; they are people who have higher ambitions. If you think that all of Voldermort supporters were from Slytherin, think again. The man that helped him to come back; Peter Pettigrew-" the 3 Marauders and Lily exchanged looks "-he was a Gryffindor, a spy on both sides, he needed courage for that. Richard Neil another of Voldermort's top Death Eater, he was a Ravenclaw, he needed brains to get where he did. Alexandra and Fabiana Petteli, former Hufflepuff twins, stuck together and became Voldermort's spies' in the Ministry. So Slytherins I know many don't interact with other Houses because you are afraid of retaliation, but try you may find something unexpected: friendships, relationships, companionships. I know most conflict comes from Gryffindor and Slytherin but just so you know Godric and Salazar; before the incidents that led to the Chamber of Secrets; they were childhood best friends."

She let her point sink in, and watched people around her, faces surprised. The biggest shock came from the Gryffindor table; most of them were looking towards the other end of the Hall, where the Slytherin table was situated.

"Surprising isn't it? What drives Voldermort is despair, sadness, fear, all the negative feelings imaginable. If we fight here in school, imagine in the outside world, how many more Dark Lords will we have? So please if anything happens, if you are thinking his ideals interest you or anything you are afraid of like threats, deaths or anything, please come to see or any of the teachers, no one is going to judge you. Now the Forbidden Forest remains forbidden; a list of all the banned items is hanging on Mr. Filch's office door. And lastly I had postponed the Prefect and Head Pupils election over the summer because I was still undecided."

She lifted her hand 8 Prefect badges now floated over her hand; they began moving towards their respectful owners. On the Gryffindor table Ginny and Ron received theirs.

Lillian: "now the Head spots, there was quite the competition but I feel I did the right choice. The Head Girl this year's is Hermione Granger" Cheers from the Gryffindor table and all the other _3_ houses were heard. "And the Head Boy this year is Harry Potter" Roars erupted and people were patting Harry on the back. James, Lily and Sirius jumped from their seats, Hagrid tried but nearly broke his chair! Lillian smiled, Remus simply nodded, smile on his face.

Hermione had a tear and a large smile on her face. Harry was speechless. He kept looking at Lillian, to make sure if his mind was not playing tricks on him. Him? Head Boy? He hadn't even been Prefect! 'But then again his father hadn't been a Prefect and he was still Head Boy' the back of his mind told him. Before he noticed Hermione and himself were in front of Lillian, extending their hands to collect their floating badges.

Lillian: "Congratulations" she said with a smile.

They thanked her and took their seats. When the hall quieted down and James, Lily and Sirius were back on their chairs, Lillian continued.

"Now I wish you a resting night, I will see you tomorrow" she turned around and went to sit on her chair. Students began to walk out. First-years led by the new Prefects. Harry, Hermione and Ron were getting up when they heard a voice in their heads '_I need you three to stay behind_' Lillian's voice said. When the Hall was safe of students the Trio made their way towards the teachers table. Even before they could reach it Harry was squashed in a bone breaking hug by his parents and a wet lick from a large black dog.

Lily: "Congratulations honey. My son Head Boy!"

Harry: "Mum…can't… breath" Lily let go, a proud expression on her face.

James: "I don't know why you are so surprised. We were both Head pupils. He takes after us… obviously."

They shook hands with the rest of the teachers and went over to Lillian.

Lillian: "I just wanted to say congratulations and I hope you try your best and be an example to other students. Now as Head Boy and Girl you have a Common Room for yourselves, usually this is just for the Head pupils but this year I am extending it for Ron too, this will make it easier for you three to leave, without anyone noticing, when you need to"

Ron: "Thank you!"

Lillian: "You're welcome. Now your Common Room is right beside my office as normal. All you have to do it look in the mirror and say the password. The password now is 'Fight' but you may want to change it, that's fine."

They said their Thank-you's and good-nights and headed to their new Common Room. They found the mirror and entered. It was very familiar to the Gryffindor Common Room but it was personalised for each of them. Large armchairs and fire place. A table equipped with fine parchments, ink and quills for each. There was a bookcase with both muggle and magical books. There were many doors. The larger three said 'Harry Potter Head Boy', 'Hermione Granger Head Girl', and 'Ron Weasley Prefect'. Each name was written in the person's handwriting. They inspected each room. First was Harry's. He had a double four poster bed with red covers; his room was large with a small fireplace and a large wardrobe and other pieces of furniture. His belongings were there already. A door led to the bathroom. Man products that Harry used were already on the sink. The bathtub; it could practically rival the Prefect's bathroom. Hermione and Ron's were pretty much the same, except Hermione's had women products.

Ron: "This is so cool! I wish I could have had this room from first year"

Hermione: "We're lucky Lillian let's the three of us stay here together it makes things much easier"

Harry: "Should we finish looking at the other doors?"

There was a door saying 'Library', Hermione bolted through this one. They found it was a short cut to the school library. There was a second door with 'Kitchen' on it. Ron stomach replied with a hungry noise. The next door said 'Quidditch Grounds' Harry took a peak; he was just beside the stadium.

The three noticed it was late. They went to bed, resting for the first day of lessons which started the next day.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

That took long; I'm going back to England in a few days so updates will be more frequent. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.

See you soon

Vanessa


	16. Meeting

**Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir **

Voldermort was angry, he was very angry. The Order was getting stronger. Damn that Merlin! He had no spies in the Order, the last one; Severus Snape; was hardly welcome after killing Dumbledore. The attack on Diagon Alley did not go well. He lost a hundred Death Eaters, he was furious when Bellatrix came back, like a wounded dog. He made her pay for her incompetence. Triple Crucio's made the trick. The hundred Death Eaters were mostly newbies anyway, so not much loss there. But he was still bothered with the simplicity yet greatness in which they were killed. He would have to watch out; everything would have to be planned out carefully. His army was getting larger and larger every day, but he still wanted more power, power to crush the Light side.

He was currently seating with his Inner Circle. They were awaiting more reinforcements, from India and China. He had promised their Ministers wealth and power. Fools, he planned on killing them and taking over their countries; the start of his Dark Empire. But now they were planning another grand attack. It would take months of preparation, but hopefully the Heir would be too busy to notice him, he would set out small insignificant attacks around the world to keep her occupied. At the corner of the room a man, his face half covered in shadow, smiled at the successful plans being made.

HPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The Trio woke up at 7 am. They got dressed, badges shining. They made their way towards the Hall, they met up with fellow Gryffindor's on the way, receiving greetings from them. Breakfast was calm; James came around the Gryffindor table. They noticed Sprout, Slughorn and Lily were doing the same with the other tables. When his dad came to them he landed them a note from the Headmistress to Harry and Hermione. The note said:

_Dear Harry and Hermione, _

_Seeing you are Head Boy and Head Girl, for the first time in Hogwarts history the Head Pupils will be allowed to attend the weekly teacher's meeting. More will be explained to you. Please come to the staff room at 6 pm every Friday._

_Yours Truly_

_Lillian Merlin_

They went on to their first lesson. It was transfiguration with Professor Black. When they arrived at McGonagall's old class they noticed the change in surroundings. The room which used to be strict and completely about Transfiguration was now livelier. There were pictures of young Sirius, James, Lily and Remus, and much to Harry's embarrassment, some of him too. There were some which originally had Peter in them, but he seemed to have been burned out. A large black dog stood in front of the desk, watching the class come in. once everyone was seated and quiet, the dog gave a loud, joyful bark and transformed back into the Professor' shape. He greeted the class with a large smile. He clapped his hands together and started.

"Alright! So I'm Professor Black and this is NEWT Transfiguration a.k.a. Advanced Transfiguration. This term we will start with transfiguring objects into animals. But first I must ask you; do any of you have an interest becoming Animagi? This should have been offered to you last year but obviously last year was not a great one"

Several people put up their hands up, including Ron and Hermione. Harry didn't bother, he already had three.

"I tell you it is not all fun and games, it looked cool when I did it but trust me, it takes a lot of hard work and extra studying" many put down their hands, Ron was about to, but a clear look from Hermione stopped him. Only Ron and Hermione had their hands up in the end. Sirius wrote down their names and continued with the lesson.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a double lesson of transfiguration Ron, Hermione and the rest of the class came out smiling, all except one. Harry came out really bored, all the material that they covered in class he already new, thanks to his inheritance, but he knew that the rest of the school year would be totally useless and boring because he already new everything the teacher was saying. They went ahead with their normal lives for the rest of the day, Hermione and Ron were both enthusiastic about the new things they were learning but again Harry couldn't help but feel bored. The day went on, the afternoon went by, and the night went by. The next few days were a blur. Lots of homework, and lots of hours spent on those homeworks, except Harry of cause, he had a lot of free time, so he spent most of his time with his parents and some with Lillian too, but mostly she was busy, still Pena enjoyed when he visited so he didn't mind. But he had a feeling that since Lillian and him kissed; the young Merlin heir was trying to avoid him. Did she like him or not. You don't just kiss a person and then ignore them do you?

Before they knew it the end of the week was upon them. Hermione and Harry made their to the staff room, but they were a bit late, some student decided to throw a Stink Bomb in the corridors and them two were the ones who had to clean up. They got in and joined the circular table. The teachers were mostly talking about how their classes went well but some students were having problems, so ways in which they can be helped were discussed. Lillian got up and started talking:

"I wanted to discuss the possibility of a Winter Ball; the aim will be to perch up the mood and to celebrate the last Christmas that the seventh years spend at Hogwarts. I was thinking that the prefects and head pupils could organise everything. The Ball will be mostly for the seventh years but I think that the other years should be allowed in until lets say 10pm?" Lillian suggested

The rest of the teachers thought it was a great idea. Just before the meeting was over Mr. Filch came in.

"I'm sorry Headmistress, Stink Bombs. You wanted to see me? Is this about the whipping request I asked for?" Filch asked

Lillian ignored that question "I called you here to tell you that you will need to close the trophy room at around 5 pm and reinforce the protective charms in the library. Madam Sinistra can do that"

Mr. Filch was quite upset about the whipping order being denied. He would one day have his way about whipping "Why may I ask"

Lillian took a glance towards the Marauders "I just don't want to see the trophy room and the P section of the library blown up again. After all the Marauders are back at Hogwarts"

James, Sirius and Lupin gave a loud laugh "I must say the Weasley twins kept up a good job but no one is better than us"

"Just _don't_ harm the students and _don't_ destroy any school property" Lillian said very McGonagall like

"But what's the _fun_ in that" Sirius said

The teachers left, Harry staid behind. Lillian was there too, looking over some papers. She seemed so into them that she didn't even notice Harry there. When she looked up and met his eyes she was startled.

"Harry! I thought you left"

"Nope still here. I wanted to talk to you. I can't help but to feel that since we …kissed that you have been avoiding me. I am not stupid, I can sense there is something you know and are not telling me"

"Harry… there is so much… others think my abilities are cool… but some are not… one should not know their destiny so easily."

"This is not the first time that I have heard you talking about the future. What do you see that is so horrible?"

"I see… things… sad things… deadly things" she said avoiding his gaze.

"I can't really talk to you about those things then; words from someone that does not know are more useless than not saying anything. But I wish you would talk to me. I am your friend Lillian… I care for you. This inheritance thing opened my mind, I am not naïve, I'm not afraid to express my feelings. I gave Ginny up; my heart was not with her. When I kissed you, I was not trying to cheer you up; I was trying to show you that I was there for you, that I will always be there for you. I believe that we should use up all our time the best way possible"

Even before she could answer he was out the door. 'His matured so much over the past few weeks' she thought 'Am I making a mistake?'

She picked up her papers and left, heading for her office, this conversation had steered things up in her; feelings, memories and predictions…


	17. Important Night

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Hi one more update!

HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

From last chapter:

_The teachers left, Harry stayed behind. Lillian was there too, looking over some papers. She seemed so into them that she didn't even notice Harry there. When she looked up and met his eyes she was startled._

_"Harry! I thought you left"_

_Nope still here. I wanted to talk to you. I can't help but to feel that since we …kissed that you have been avoiding me. I am not stupid, I can sense there is _

_something you know and are not telling me"_

_"Harry… there is so much… others think my abilities are cool… but some are not… one should not know their destiny so easily."_

_"This is not the first time that I have heard you talking about the future. What do you see that is so horrible?"_

_"I see… things… sad things… deadly things" she said avoiding his gaze._

_"I can't really talk to you about those things then; words from someone that does not know something are more useless than not saying anything. But I wish you would talk to me. I am your friend Lillian… I care for you. This inheritance thing opened my mind, I am not naïve, I'm not afraid to express my feelings. I gave Ginny up; my heart was not with her. When I kissed you, I was not trying to cheer you up; I was trying to show you that I was there for you, that I will always be there for you. I believe that we should use up all our time the best way possible"_

_Even before she could answer he was out the door. 'His matured so much over the past few weeks' she thought 'Am I making a mistake?'_

_She picked up her papers and left, heading for her office, this conversation had steered things up in her; feelings, memories and predictions…_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

She got to her office lay her papers down and looked around for Penna; the phoenix was not on her usual resting spot. She went up the stairs to her bedroom; Penna was comfortably sleeping with her head resting on Lillian's pillow. Lillian shook her awake.

"Penna do you think I'm doing a mistake, should I tell him what I have seen, or should I continue like I am now? Am I saving him pain or giving him more pain? I'm so confused… I have never felt these emotions before." Lillian said to the phoenix, who was now attentively listening.

'_I think you are making a mistake, if what you see is true, and we both know it is then I think you should try to use all the time the best way possible' _

"That's what he said. But how am I going to tell him? Do you think he will believe me?"

'_I think you should just start from the beginning, tell him everything as soon as possible, he is your soulmate, of course he will believe you'_

"Thank you, do you think I was doing the right thing to begin with?"

'_I think you were doing the right thing in the beginning but you left the situation run to long, your intentions are pure, but they were reckless. The soul mate bond you share is strong and I know you cant help to do anything possible to save him pain. I mean you brought his parents and that Black person back from the dead and cured Lupin, all to save him pain, these are emotions that you cannot control so I am will not argue too much with you'_

"I understand" there was silence for a while "is William back?"

'_No not yet, he should be soon though. And when he does you realise that you cannot keep him away from Harry, after all William is a unbounded phoenix and Harry has the most potential to be his Lord, he will fly to him as soon as he senses a suitable candidate.'_

"Great, one more thing to drop on Harry's shoulders tonight."

'_Tonight?'_

"Yes, I am going to tell him everything tonight. Will you take him a message for me?"

'_If I must' _the phoenix replied. Lillian Disapparated down to her office, scribbling a quick note she handed it to Penna, who took it with her beak. In a burst of flames she left, leaving Lillian by herself, she sat on her chair and fiddled with her wand, thinking about the night ahead.

HPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was at that moment lying on his bed, it was around 8:30 when Penna appeared in his room with a burst of flames. In her beak was a note. He took the note and in his head he heard _'You better not disappoint her'_ he opened the note; he noticed it was Lillian's handwriting:

_Dear Harry, please meet me by the lake tonight at 10, come alone and try not to be seen. Use Midnight if you have too. I will tell you everything_

_Lillian_

He stared at the letter for what felt like hours. She wanted to see him. To tell him something; no doubt important. He noticed Penna was gone, he wanted to ask her what the letter was about, he almost forgot what the phoenix had said _'You better not disappoint her' he would never disappoint her,_ he thought. He returned to his bed, he would have to use his animagus form Midnight Panther to sneak out of the castle without being seen, the seventh years curfew was 11 so there would still be people around.

Time seemed to go against him; it was passing so slowly when 9.45 finally came he changed into his animagus form. Hermione and Ron had fallen asleep next to each other by the fireplace, Hermione leaning on Ron's shoulder. Harry walked past them, silent as night. He emerged from the mirror and hid in the nearest shadow available. He got to a window, checking no one was near he changed into his eagle animagus and flew down to the lake, where he transformed back to his panther form. He walked around the lake checking if Lillian was there already. He found her seating under the tree where his friends and him sat so many times doing homework.

She was staring at the water, it was a clear night and the full moon was reflected on the water's surface, it was like a second night sky erupted from the earth. In his opinion she was beautiful. The moonlight made her mahogany curls shine and her skin radiated beauty and flawlessness. She was for the first time not wearing formal clothing, she was in jeans and a sweatshirt, and she looked different from the usual serious Lillian, now she looked more like a teenager than ever.

As Harry got closer, she had her back to him, but she still sensed him somehow.

"Hello Harry, thank you for coming, please let me talk, I am afraid that if I don't say it now I wont have courage to tell you again anytime soon"

"Ok I'm listening" he said

"I will get to the point. I love you; I have loved you for as long as I remember. When I was 7 I had a vision of the man that I would fall in love with, I knew that it would be impossible because I was chained by my family's rules, which I followed, but I still loved that man nonetheless. I watched that boy grow in secret; I would watch him be mistreated by his ant and uncle, unable to help him, suffering with him. This continued for years until my family was murdered, I was free; I travelled the world as you know, and still keeping an eye out for the boy that was now a near man. I was determined to get to know him and tell him how I feel about him but that was when I had a vision. But the vision comes later, but it changed how I saw things. I realised there was not enough time so I gave him his parents and his godfather to prevent him pain and give him joy, lasting joy to help him ease future pain."

"I… I … I don't know what to say" Harry said quietly, his voice evaporating in shock.

"Let me finish, I told myself that I would take care of him from afar, if we were together I would cause him pain in the future, that is the thing I want to avoid at all cost. But then I discovered that we had a soulmate bond which complicated things even more, yet I decided that I would love him from afar. I was mind set about this, but the boy changed into a man and became mature about his feelings, he kissed me so tenderly that I would give anything to wake up everyday next to that man for the rest of my life. He made me feel emotions that I had never experienced. He told him he would be there for me, and so I decided that I would tell him, so that we may use up all our time the best way possible, like he so rightly said. This man's name is Harry James Potter, and now Harry I will tell you what I saw" Lillian who had her back to him all the time, turned around, her tears soaked her face making her eyes sparkle in the moonlight.

Before she said anything else Harry embraced her with all his might. She returned the embraced and hid her face in the crook of his neck. Her tears and his tears alike ran down their cheeks. They were like that for a while, until Lillian dropped the bombastic truth.

"Harry, I am going to die in the final battle with Voldermort" she quietly said, tears still going down her cheeks.

Harry's eyes shot open, he pulled back and looked straight at her face "That… no… I love you… I won't let you"

She smiled sweetly at him "Destiny is the one thing you cannot change"

"You said we have a soulmate bond how do you know that?" Harry asked

"Usually when someone has a soulmate bond they get visions of the person they are destined for, also they may feel their pain as their own and destiny marks these two people with events in their lives that will ultimately join them together. I found this out from Penna a few months ago" Lillian explained.

"If we are truly soulmates how come we have so little time to be together? How can you be sure, what do you see in your vision?"

"Destiny chose it that way, my visions as a Seer are always accurate, I will die. The vision is of the final moments of the fight between the Light side and the Dark side. You will be fighting Voldermort but he will hurt you and on the final strike I put myself between you and him… then I cannot see anything from that point, it goes blank. From that point I cannot see my future anymore but I see you, Hermione's and Ron's life together along with everybody else. I saw once a vision of you with a little girl in your arms, smiling at her; she had your black hair and green eyes. I am prepared to die to give you that life" she cried harder.

"Don't you get it, even if I live I cannot continue without you. I love you so much; I don't think I could ever even have anybody else other than you. We aren't even together yet I am always thinking about you, I dream about you, you are constantly on my mind. Don't even think that now I am going to leave you alone. I promise you I will do anything to stop that vision from coming true, we will be together and we will die together at a very old age, comfortably by each others side"

She nodded in their embrace, but Harry pulled back and met her lips with a kiss, a kiss that was full of promise, love and protection. They embraced and lay down on the soft grass observing the night sky, talking about their interests, hobbies, dislikes and so forth. As time went by it got colder and eventually Lillian fell asleep in Harry's arms. He watched her seemingly fragile form in his arms. She had done everything she could for him. Him… Harry Potter. She was prepared to give up her life for him; he promised himself he would protect the angel in his arms. He transfigured a tree branch into a blanket and laid it over their forms. He set up an invisibility charm around them and tightening his embrace on the redhead and he too fell asleep. For the first time that night Lillian did not have her usual nightmares, instead her dreams were filled with hope that perhaps destiny could be changed, and she would be allowed to live it with Harry.


	18. At the Room of Requirement

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Another chapter!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

They remained coddled together until sunrise. Both wake up in each others arms just as the sun was breaking the horizon. They watched the sun rise and marvelled the reflection on the lake surface, treasuring the time they had together before any students came out. They both knew that they would have to keep it a secret. They were both talking telepathically, not wanting to break the tranquil silence around them.

'_What are we going to do now Harry?_' Lillian asked

'_Well I'm sure my parents, Ron and Hermione wont mind but everyone else may be a problem. You're 17 but you are still Headmistress of the school, I think the Board of Governors and the parents will not like seeing you in a relationship with one of your students'_ Harry said.

'_True so should we keep it a secret?' _

'_For now I think it's wise'_ Harry said

'_Let's enjoy while we can' _

'_Yeah, do you want to get going?'_ Harry asked

'_I think we should, someone may see us here'_ she said.

They got up and made their way through the castle grounds. When they neared the castle Lillian had an idea.

"What do you say we go down to the kitchens for some early breakfast?"

Harry put his arm around her shoulders and grinning he said "I think it is an excellent idea"

She smiled back and together they made their way towards the kitchens. When they entered all the house elves surrounded them, offering their help.

"We are here for some early breakfast please" Lillian asked

"Of course Headmistress, will the young master eat too?" one of the house elves asked.

"Yes" she replied. Almost instantly they were seated on one of the tables with plates of food in front of them. Dobby was coming towards them with a large smile on his face.

"Harry Potter sir! Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby?" the house elf asked

"Amongst other things" Harry replied. Dobby jumped up in happiness.

"So how have you been Dobby?" Harry asked

"Dobby has been well thank you sir, Kreacher and Winky have both been working better well like a good house elf should" Dobby bowed to both and went away to help the other house elves to prepare breakfast for the rest of the school.

He turned towards Lillian who was eating cereal. He smiled, she looked up at him.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked

"Just thinking you're beautiful" she smiled at him, slightly blushing.

"Not to break our romantic atmosphere here but I was wondering when we would start looking for the Horcruxes?" Harry asked, his tone turning serious.

"Well I'm actually very near to locating one, when I get its exact location you will know"

"How are you looking for them if you are always here?" Harry enquired.

"Well… actually a phoenix is looking for it"

"Penna's looking for Horcruxes, I never knew phoenixes could do that"

"It's not Penna that's looking for them… um… I forgot to tell you something last night. You see Penna is not the only phoenix I have. She is bond to me but there is another one I look after; his name is William. William still hasn't found a Lord to bond with so I'm looking after him until he does" she explained

"What does this have to do with me?" Harry asked

"Well Penna and I think that you might be a suitable candidate"

"Me? Bound to a phoenix? Well I don't really mind to tell you the truth. It'll be an honour actually"

"I have to warn you, William is not an ordinary phoenix like Penna, that's why I sent him to look for the Horcruxes. William is a White Phoenix Harry. White Phoenixes are very rare; they went into hiding thousands of years ago because people kept hunting them. Only a few every millennia come out to find a Lord. William has the hope of finding one soon. White Phoenixes are different from Red Phoenixes like Penna or Fawkes, they have tracking abilities and if necessary they can take human form for short periods of time" she said.

"Oh I see, I guess I'm lucky then. He can really help me to beat Voldermort. When is he due back?" Harry asked.

"Sometime this weekend" They finished eating, thanked the house elves and left. When they left Lillian turned to Harry.

"Do you have anything to do today?" she asked

"No" he replied

"Homework?"

"No"

"Quidditch?"

"Monday is try outs"

"Dates with girlfriends?" she asked smiling

"I only have one girlfriend and she's right in front of me" He said grinning. Before she could say anything else he met his lips with hers. He snaked his arms around her waist and she lifted her arms to play with his hair. They only parted when they both ran out of air.

"Harry someone could have seen us" she said.

"It's six thirty in the morning; I think hardly anyone would be up at this time"

"Fine since you have nothing to do meet me in the Room of Requirement in twenty minutes. Dress something that you can easily move in. Bye!" Smiling, she Disapparated with a nearly silent 'pop'. Leaving him dumbstruck staring at the spot where Lillian used to be.

'I thought you couldn't Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts' he thought.

'_Usually you cant but she as Headmistress has the power to do so and she can give permission to other people to do so. You as Heir of two of my founders can also Apparate or Disapparate with my halls' _the voice of Hogwarts said in his head.

"Well thank you for the information. I will put it to good use"

'_You're welcome my master'_ the castle said before retrieving to the back of his mind.

He Apparated to his bedroom and changed, wondering why she would want to meet him in the Room of Requirement. He then Apparated just outside the door, he was about five minutes early.

He waited for Lillian, she came right on time. She was dressed in a white t-shirt and black jogging trousers; on her neck was a chain him a single piece of carved wood hanging from the end. Smiled, pecked him on the lips and stood in front of the wall. Soon a door started to form itself and they entered. The room was pretty much the same as when he used it with the DA.

"I was thinking that I could train you, you have abilities that other people do not have, so it would be pretty hard for them to train you. For now we will start with the basics, I need to see were you are. I'm going to train you magically, physically and mentally. I was going to invite Ron and Hermione but they have animagus lessons with Sirius today, you will train with them separately, your mother and father will be doing that.

"Couldn't you have told me this before? I would have more time to get ready" Just as he finished talking he was thrown back into a wall.

"The enemy does not wait for you to be ready Harry darling. Come one try to hit me"

"Are you serious? I'm going to have to hurt you. For real?" he asked

"As hard as you can, as much as you can" she said.

He attacked her with a burn spell but it didn't even touch her, she didn't even say anything. She was doing wordless magic Harry realised. 'Very well' he thought. For two hours straight they wordlessly battled, at one point Harry disarmed Lillian, making her wand fly 10 metres behind her. But to his astonishment she sent him flying back towards a wall again, he realised that she was still as good at wandless magic as she was with one. He tried a different tactic. When he got closer to her he sent a blinding charm towards her, he transfigured a stone to a dagger and quickly sending a stunner at her, put the dagger to her neck.

"Did I win?" he asked

"No, look behind you"

Just then he felt something cold on the back of his neck, turning around he noticed that she had snaked her arm under his and was pointing a sword to his neck, the necklace around her neck was gone, he looked at the sword, noticing the wooden carved handle, 'her staff' he thought. Noticing his expression Lillian smiled.

"Always notice for things on the attacker, you looked at my necklace before but did not think it may be a weapon, however you did well. I did not say we were only fighting magic and you figured how you could incorporate other things in the battle, I'm just shocked it took you two hours.

"I'm kind of new at this" he said

"I know, but you did well, for someone that only started now, you are a quick learner so you should pick up quickly, since I've been doing this since I was like four so I'm used to it. I think soon I may have to go up a limiter.

"I always wanted to ask what this limiter thing you keep on talking about?" Harry asked catching his breath.

"Every Merlin places limiters on themselves, this is because we posses an extremely high amount of magical energy and abilities, by setting limiters we can control them more nicely. Each limiter has its abilities. I have three limiters… how can I compare? Um, ok my first limiter I'm at Dumbledore's level, the powers I have available are control over Water and Wind, enhanced strength and senses, and some animagus forms things like that. My second limiter I am slightly above Merlin's level and I have control over Fire and Earth, shape shifting, I don't need a wand for most spells and I have more animagus forms. My third limiter is the most important, if I ever release my third limiter in battle it means we are in trouble. I have powers over weather, it is the only time when I have sufficient power to use my Resuscitation gift, I have super human strength, large and destructive animagus forms, and other powers I hope I wont have to use too soon." She explained

"Why does you appearance change? I noticed when you brought back my parents that your hair and eye colour slightly changed" Harry questioned

"What you saw that night was my true appearance, the high amounts of magical energy that my body emits make my features look more… defined. Without my third limiter I am about 500 times more powerful than Merlin" she said blushing.

Harry stared at her in shock, how someone that small could hold so much power. How could someone so young contain so much power… burden perhaps? It was ironic really he though, Voldie was going to the ends of the Earth in search of such power for his evil purposes. Yet right in front of him stood someone with more power than Voldie could ever imagine, but was instead using it for the good of humankind. Harry had been so lost in his own mind that he did not notice that Lillian was staring at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Right, thank you for sharing this with me"

"Do you want to continue with training? Or are you tired already Mr. Potter?" Lillian asked cheekily.

"I would very much like to continue Miss Merlin. Thank you!" Harry said smiling.

They carried on for the rest of the day, at noon Lillian made food appear for them (like she did at Grimmauld Place) and they continued on. Lillian went on to introducing Harry to weapon combat, which included swords, Sais, bows and staffs. She also began teaching him physical combat, martial arts as such. This would be great in a fight, seeing Voldermort and his followers completely ignored the muggle ways.

As night approached they returned to Lillian's office, completely exhausted, when they opened the door a surprise was waiting for them. William had returned.


	19. Arrivals and Horcruxes

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story, getting feedback from readers is the most gratifying thing that a writer can have, to those that have added me and this story to their Favourites and Alert List I thank you too. Well now I leave you with one more extra long (7 pages) chapter, enjoy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

From last chapter:

"_Do you want to continue with training? Or are you tired already Mr. Potter?" Lillian asked cheekily._

"_I would very much like to continue Miss Merlin. Thank you!" Harry said smiling._

_They carried on for the rest of the day, at noon Lillian made food appear for them (like she did at Grimmauld Place) and they continued on. Lillian went on to introducing Harry to weapon combat, which included swords, Sais, bows and staffs. She also began teaching him physical combat, martial arts as such. This would be great in a fight, seeing Voldermort and his followers completely ignored the muggle ways._

_As night approached they returned to Lillian's office, completely exhausted, when they opened the door a surprise was waiting for them. William had returned._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was staring at the phoenix like an idiot in his opinion. In front of him stood the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. William's silver eyes were fixed on his green ones. His beauty rivalled that of the Unicorns. William was slightly larger than Penna and his body was covered in shining silver and white feathers, only his beak seemed to be a golden yellow colour. He stretched open his wings, silver and white shining in the morning light, which came through the open window.

Harry got closer to the phoenix; William met him halfway and touched his head to Harry's brow. Harry felt warmth inside him and instantly he felt a bond thread appear inside him, opening his eyes he noticed that William was in the process of giving Harry the largest feather on his head, which was right in the middle of his forehead. The feather fell onto Harry hand and instantly melted into his skin.

Inside him he heard a masculine voice, no doubt of his new familiar "_I am William, your new familiar, my journey in finding a Lord has been long but I am glad that I have found the best candidate on Earth. A White Phoenix such as myself can only bond with a being of pure heart and as you can imagine in today's time that is not someone that you simply find in the streets"_

Harry was taken back at his formality "_Thank you William, Lillian had told me about you but I must say you are more impressive than I thought. Please you are my familiar, there is no need to call me Lord you can just call me Harry. Welcome to the family_" Harry said in his mind.

"_Thank god you said that, I don't like to call people Lord or Lady, some in my brethren think that is a certain protocol. So that means we can be friendly to each other?"_ William asked

"_Yes I think so William_" Harry answered, before Harry had time to even think the phoenix was pecking him over the head, Harry waved his arms around trying to shake off the phoenix. After about a minute the phoenix flew away and perched himself on Lillian's throne like chair, Lillian and Penna observed everything while laughing until their stomachs hurt.

"What was that for?" Harry asked out loud.

"_That was for taking so long to find you_" the phoenix said.

"_Did you have to peck me because of that?" _Harry asked

"_Yes_" the phoenix answered

Lillian decided that the time was right to intervene between the two new friends "William any news?"

"_Yes Lillian, I found one of them, Hufflepuff's Cup is being kept at the Lestrange vault at Gringotts, its vault number 7 on the high security section. As I can pass through the wards and the goblin magic does not effect me I have checked this, it is there. However the treasure around it is charmed to duplicate and eventually suffocate anyone that touches it_" the phoenix said, broadcasting his voice to both Harry and Lillian.

Lillian nodded in understanding "I will call a meeting for the Inner Circle and then we will decide to goes" Lillian focused on the people connected to her, she called out to her Inner Circle mentally telling them "_Emergency meeting, meet me in my office immediately_"

Harry heard the message in his head and had no doubt that others heard it too. A few minutes after the Inner Circle for the Order of the Phoenix were assembled in Lillian's office. When they first entered the room they were staring straight at William.

"Is that… that…is that…" James began

"A …White Phoenix?" Lily finished.

"Yeah mum, dad, everyone meet my new familiar William" Harry said

"I love my godson! First he gets unbelievable good looks, one heck of an inheritance, and now he gets the purest creature available as a familiar. I'm so glad I ran away from home and met you James" Sirius said dramatically.

"Very funny Sirius, now important things" Lillian began pointing at William she continued "This is William quite obviously he is a White Phoenix and has been bonded with Harry, now for the past few months he has been looking for the Horcruxes and has been successful in finding one" The people in the room stood up straighter at the mention of Horcruxes "Hufflepuff's Cup has been discovered at the Lestrange vault at Gringotts, it is vault number 7 and the treasure around it has been charmed to duplicate itself when it is touched, so no touching the treasure please. What we need are volunteers to go and fetch it" she finished.

Sirius instantly put his hand up, along with James and Lily. Harry, Ron and Hermione were just behind. Lillian looked between them.

"Wait there Lillian" Molly began "Gringotts is the most secure building in England, you can't just go in there and ask nicely to steal from the vaults" she finished.

"That is not a problem, White Phoenixes are not stopped by any kind of wards or spells, and seeing they can take three people with him at a max, William will take you right inside the vault just grab the cup touch William's forehead and you should be back in five minutes" Lillian explained.

"Why can't you go yourself Lillian? As the most powerful one of us you would be ideal to perform the task" Alastor said.

"I can't because the moment that my feet touched the ground the sensor spells at Gringotts would go off, my magical energy is too great. In this situation adults cannot go so I will send Ron and Hermione"

At hearing their names Ron and Hermione's eyes grew large with shock. They were being trusted with such an important task and they only joined the Order a few months ago!?

"Their power levels aren't as high as adults so they will go longer without being discovered. We cannot let Voldermort know we took the cup" Lillian explained

"Why can't I go Lillian?" Harry asked.

"Harry do you forget that you received a powerful inheritance just a couple of months ago, the alarm spells would go off. You can observe from William's mind if you wish. Ron and Hermione are our best options. Do you two agree to do it?" Lillian enquired.

Ron and Hermione nodded taking their wands out in preparation.

"William be careful, you two watch out" Lillian said looking at the phoenix and then at Ron and Hermione.

"Constant Vigilance" Mad-Eye Moody said

"Good luck" the rest said.

"_Take care of them William_" Harry told the phoenix

"_I will Harry_" the phoenix said. William took off from the position he was comfortably in on Lillian's chair and flew to where the two awaiting teens stood. Ron and Hermione extended shaking hands and touched the phoenix's brow, instantly they were gone in a burst of silver flames.

"Harry connect your mind to William, try to look through his eyes" Lillian said looking at him.

Harry tried to find the link inside him that belonged to William, touching it he felt the magic warm his body, he imagined looking through his eyes and finally he saw, just inside the vault.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron and Hermione landed softly on the marble floor, the silver flames dispersing around them. The vault was large with so much glittering treasure that sometime they had to move away their eyes just to stop themselves from touching it. After about two minutes looking they found it, on top of a pedestal. They tried to Accio it but it didn't work.

"I have an idea, get down Ron" Hermione said.

Reluctantly Ron knelt down, Hermione climbed on him. He stood up, Hermione on his shoulders, she reached but before touching it she stopped.

"Ron what are the odds that the cup is protected with Dark Magic like the ring and the diary?" Hermione asked

"Pretty high, maybe we should encase it with something" he said

Hermione decided to encase it in a type of protective bubble.

"Got it, you can put me down now Ron" Ron put her down.

"Do you want to do the honours?" Hermione asked.

Ron levitated the cup down and they made their way to the awaiting phoenix, making sure the cup was with them they touched William's forehead and were swallowed up in silver flames.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"They made it" Harry said just before silver flames burst in the room. Hermione and Ron had large smile on their faces, cup levitating in front of them. They set the cup on the table and stepped back, William decided that he would rest on Harry's shoulder instead of the chair and so flew towards his master.

"So what do we use to destroy it now?" Lupin asked.

Lillian walked towards the glass case that was hanging on the wall, opening it with a wave of her hand she took out Gryffindor's sword.

"Godric Gryffindor's sword was bathed in venom when Harry killed the Basilisk in his second year. The venom was soaked into the sword, making it capable to destroy Horcruxes. Who wants to do the honours? Perhaps one of the Heirs of Gryffindor?" Lillian said

James stepped forwards, Lillian handed him the sword, and he accepted it, taking notice of its beauty. He held it high in the air ready to strike down. From the cup emerged a shadowy Voldermort, he looked straight at James, evil in his voice.

"_I killed you and your family; I am going to kill them again, slowly and painfully. But you can stop that join me and you shall have power_" the shadow Voldermort said. James did not hesitate and brought down the sword, the shadow Voldermort screamed and the cup became black in colour.

"One Horcruxe down, four to go" Sirius said.

Lillian took the cup in her hand examined the object and by just looking at it the cup disappeared from her hand. She smiled warmly at James and nodded towards the others. She turned towards William, who was perched on Harry's shoulders.

"William thank you for finding it, do you want to start looking for the next one? But I think you deserve a break"

The phoenix nodded "_I would like a break but I think I will not have too much for the next one, I feel something coming from this castle, Riddle may have hid one of Horcruxes here" _he told Lillian but Harry was listening too.

"Thank you for coming, I'm sure you all have things to do, I will see you next week at our meeting." Lillian said to the Inner Circle.

Getting that it was their queue to leave the Inner Circle made their way out. Only Lillian, Harry and the two phoenixes remained.

"_Lillian can I talk to you?_" William asked

"_Sure_" she answered

"_Harry I know I am your familiar but do you mind I need to talk to Lillian alone_" the phoenix said through their link.

Lillian looked puzzled; Harry looked at her and nodded. He gave her a quick kiss and left. When he shut the door he noticed his dad was waiting for him.

"Ha Harry, staid behind for a little chat?" his dad said with a sly smile on his face.

"Dad I don't like that expression" Harry said

"What expression, the expression you should be worried about are the ones that were going on between you and Lillian while we were in there" James said.

Harry couldn't hide his shock '_Were we that obvious?_' He asked himself.

"I don't know what you talking about" he answered.

"Of course I don't it's just I saw Ginny the other day snogging Colin Crevney senseless, and now I see you coming out of Lillian's office all happy and with that face"

"That's what you said last time"

"Last time I was referring to the face I did while thinking about your mum _before_ I actually had her. Now you have the face I had _after_ we were together. So when did it start?"

Harry gave in, after all his parents were ok, they wouldn't mind.

"Yesterday" Harry said

"Yesterday! I thought you were hit it off since we last talked, Harry we are gonna have to have the talk"

"No, no, not the talk dad. Please I don't need the embarrassment… besides remember my inheritance; I know everything I need to know." Harry said very fast, embarrassed at what his dad was trying to talk about. "Well I'm talking to you, so you know your mother will have to talk to Lillian. Lillian does not have any parents so I'm guessing Lily will be like she always is and she will go to talk to her" James said.

"Dad! We are fine, we don't need you to intervene, we're in love"

"I have dreamed about the day that my son would talk to me about love!" he said dramatically.

However Harry had a serious look on his face, he was thinking about what Lillian had told him. James saw this.

"Son is there something I don't know?" James asked

Harry told him what Lillian saw in her vision. James listened attentively to every word. At the end he pondered for a while.

"I think what you are doing is great Harry, you are trying your best at happiness even though the world around you is plagued with darkness. You know when Lily and I got together and we decided to join the Order we knew that we would probably not last for very long. However we fought for as long as possible and the time we had was great, we had you which made it even better. We were happy and now thanks to Lillian we have one more chance, personally I think your future will be great but you just have to fight the darkness together" James said patting Harry on the back.

Harry nodded "Thanks dad"

"You're welcome son, what are dad's for?" Harry laughed and made his way the Head Common room, Ron and Hermione were there seating by the fireplace, to Harry surprise they were kissing! They didn't even notice he was there. _Perfect time to tell them_ Harry thought.

When Harry left Lily, Sirius and Lupin got out from under the invisibility cloak.

"I better talk to Lillian" Lily said.

"My godson is going out with a hot chick!" Sirius said

"One more worry for Harry" Lupin said.

All they could do was nod.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile in the Headmistress' office Lillian and William had started talking the second Harry left.

"What is wrong William? Is there something you wish to tell me that Harry cannot know?" Lillian asked.

"_It's quite obvious what is going on between you two, so I think this will come as a bit of a shock. I felt the presence of two Horcruxes in the school_" William said

Lilian didn't say anything; she was happy inside but knew that for William to have asked Harry to step out it was something not good.

"_I felt one coming from somewhere one the upper levels of the school, the other I felt right in this room. I felt a Horcruxe inside Harry_" seeing Lillian's eyes growing larger he added fast "_It's possible that when Voldermort was defeated by Harry all those years ago he may involuntarily placed a piece of his soul inside Harry_"

"_William, are you sure?"_ Penna asked shock in her voice.

"_Positive, it explains everything, how Harry can see through Voldermort's eyes, how he dreams of what he is doing… his entire connection to him!_" the White Phoenix said

Lillian was speechless; her eyes were staring into space. To destroy a Horcruxe the container has to be destroyed too. Did that mean Harry would have to be killed?


	20. One More Horcruxe

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

One more chapter here! My holidays are over today so I will have less time to post but I will try my best to update. What did you think of my last chapter?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From last chapter:

"_What is wrong William? Is there something you wish to tell me that Harry cannot know?" Lillian asked. _

"_It's quite obvious what is going on between you two, so I think this will come as a bit of a shock. I felt the presence of two Horcruxes in the school" William said_

_Lilian didn't say anything; she was happy inside but knew that for William to have asked Harry to step out it was something not good. _

"_I felt one coming from somewhere one the upper levels of the school, the other I felt right in this room. I felt a Horcruxe inside Harry" seeing Lillian's eyes growing larger he added fast "It's possible that when Voldermort was defeated by Harry all those years ago he may involuntarily placed a piece of his soul inside Harry" _

"_William, are you sure?" Penna asked shock in her voice._

"_Positive, it explains everything, how Harry can see through Voldermort's eyes, how he dreams of what he is doing… his entire connection to him!" the White Phoenix said_

_Lillian was speechless; her eyes were staring into space. To destroy a Horcruxe the container has to be destroyed too. Did that mean Harry would have to be killed?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lillian was searching her mind for any method that would save Harry, incantation, spell, charm anything. They had just gotten together; they would not be separated now. The two Phoenixes were looking at Lillian waiting for her to say something.

"William, Penna do you know any way that we can destroy the Horcruxe without having to…kill Harry?" Lillian asked, closing her eyes.

"_Not that I know of_" Penna answered

"_Well… I might have an idea… but I'm not sure if it would work_" William suggested uncertain.

"Tell me please" Lillian pleaded.

"_Well when a phoenix bonds with a wizard a bond thread is created inside the wizard, when a wizards had friends and loved ones a bond thread is created inside them, so my theory is that Harry can have an enemy bond with Voldermort and when Voldermort tried to kill Harry he made that enemy bond thread the Horcruxe. So someone would have to go into Harry and destroy the thread, this wouldn't kill him but all connections with Voldermort would be destroyed, save the powers that he accidentally transferred into Harry as a baby_" William suggested

Lillian thought for a while, evaluating all risks and actually how to do it. If she released her third limiter she would be able to temporarily enter his body and quickly destroy it, her Fire element should be enough.

"This could work" Lillian said quietly, nodding "You said that you sensed another Horcruxe in the school, where would it be?"

"_I sense it someone on the seventh floor_"

"_There is nothing there apart from empty old classroom, storage cardboards and_-" Penna said

"The Room of Requirement" Lillian said cutting her off "Of course! People wouldn't be able to find it unless they knew which description he gave the room, sly bastard"

"_So what are going to do_?" Penna asked

"I will talk to Harry tell him everything I can't keep secrets from him anymore" Lillian said smiling.

"_Things going well I see, new boyfriend and all_" William said slyly

Lillian gave him a look that made him drop any future sly comments.

"_If you wish I can call him_"

"No not yet, its dinner time and I am expected in the Great Hall. You may go to him if you please but don't tell him anything" Realising she was still in her dirty clothes she cast a cleaning charm on herself, closed her eyes and morphed her training clothes into her usual elegant garments. Penna flew and landed on her shoulders, Lillian caressed William's head "Thank you William you deserve a break, tell your master I will see _him_ at dinner" she said and made her way out. The phoenix was gone in a burst of silver flames.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry eyed the two kissing teenagers and interrupted them. The two hearing his 'cough' jumped a metre apart.

"Harry! I… we… well" Hermione began

"Harry mate I… we…" Ron tried to explain.

"Finally came to terms with your feelings?" Harry finished

"Yeah" They both said at the same time.

"Well I have something romantic of my own to confess. Lillian and I are a couple" Harry said, waiting for their reaction, he expected at least a punch from Ron for leaving his sister. To his surprise they both smiled.

"That's great mate, Ginny told me how you two broke it off peacefully, she told she's going out with Colin Crevney" Ron said

"I think you and Lillian will be a great couple, both of you have suffered great loses in your lives and deserve to be happy. But will you need to keep it a secret? " Hermione asked.

"Yeah for now we think its best, the Governors and parents would probably not like the Headmistress in a relationship with one of the students. Well now that is settled I will leave you two to…um… your business" Harry said. He got up quickly and went to his room, leaving a blushing couple behind.

Harry had just entered his room when William spectacularly appeared on top of his bed. The phoenix lay down on Harry's pillow and closed his eyes. Harry was happy to have such a straight forward familiar.

"_Aren't you gonna say anything?"_ Harry enquired

"_You stink_" was the answer

Harry did in fact smell rather bad from his training with Lillian, only now he noticed how tired he was, his muscles were tired but it was nothing a quick shower wouldn't help. He eyed his clock, he had ten minutes to get down to the Great Hall, he removed his clothes and went to have a quick shower. When he emerged he used a drying spell and dressed up in his clean school uniform. When he was ready he eyed his phoenix uncertainly

"_Are you coming_?" Harry asked

"_Umm I was taking a nap you know. But I will, I am hungry from my long journey and I deserve good food, you as my Lord have to feed me_" the phoenix flew onto Harry's shoulder. They left his room noticing that the couple were no longer there, _they probably left for dinner already_ he thought. The teenager and his familiar made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"_So are you allowed to tell me why I was asked to leave_?" Harry enquired

"_Lillian asked me to pass on the message to go to her office after dinner_" the phoenix replied. Harry nodded in understanding.

"_Are you not mad_?" the phoenix asked

"_Why would I be? I understand that there are things she has not told me yet, so I will wait until she is comfortable to tell me_" Harry replied.

"_I knew I made a right choice with you. You respect others_" the phoenix said

Harry smiled to himself "_So what have you done so far in your life?"_

"_Well I hatched and right away began to learn teachings from my mother, and a few hundreds years ago I left my brethren to find a Lord, one day I was injured by an animal and I managed to find the Merlin family's hideout they took me in and I just stayed there. Somehow I felt like if I stayed with them fate would lead me to you_" the phoenix said sincerely "_When the Merlin family was murdered I followed Lillian, when she found out about the Horcruxes I began to help the Order to search for them. And now here I am" _he finished

They were now in front of the great doors "_Why do I have a feeling we are about to get stampeded on by people?_"

"_Probably because I am so irresistible and beautiful_" William said "_Should I leave you here and then make a magnificent entrance?_"

"_Oh yeah please do_" Harry said sarcastically "_Make the stares worse_"

However the phoenix seemed to ignore his sarcasm and was gone.

"I was being sarcastic" Harry said in a panic, he had only known the phoenix for a while but he could tell that William liked to show off. _Oh well one more dinner_ he thought

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione; they were eating already at the end of the table (nearer the teachers). He looked up and gave a Lillian a smile, he then looked over at his parents and noticed they were looking at him, his mum, dad and godfather were talking to each other quietly and looking over at his direction, when they noticed that Harry was looking at them James and Lily went back to eating but Sirius being the crazy person that he was waved at Harry. Harry decided to keep his eyes on his food. But he kept taking side glances at Lillian and on one of those side glances he noticed that Penna was gone.

_Why do I have a feeling that William pulled her into his schemes?_ Harry thought. Soon enough at the centre of the Hall was a burst of red and silver flames. The two phoenixes emerged from the flames and circled the room singing in their calm voices. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the two mythical creatures. Penna was the first to retrieve and landed softly on Lillian's shoulder. William circled the room, the pupils were anxious to know why he was here, wondering if he bonded with one of the students. They were shocked when the silver phoenix did a soft dive and landed gracefully on Harry's shoulder.

"Show off" Harry said out loud.

"_Sorry but I had to introduce myself. Now are you going to just stand there or feed me?" _

Harry rolled his eyes and gave give pieces of meat. There was a mass of talking in the Hall, all commenting on the phoenixes show. Harry concentrated his mind of Lillian.

"_Our familiars really are show offs aren't they?"_ Harry said

"_Penna says it was William's idea_" Lillian said. To the people around them it seemed they were simply eating, they were talking through their Inner Circle link.

"_Obviously_" Harry said

"_Can you meet me in my office after dinner?"_ she asked

"_William told me, yeah sure_" he said. He felt her retrieve and focused on his dinner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When dinner was finished Harry told Ron and Hermione he was going to talk to Lillian. When Harry got to the Gargoyle he was immediately let in. Lillian was seating at her desk with papers in front of her. Harry made her put down her quill and sat her on his lap. The portraits of McGonagall, Dumbledore and a few others exclaimed a few 'ahs' but they got some disapproving looks from some of the others. Lillian did not mind since they were forbidden to tell anyone, alive or dead, of what was going on in the Headmistress' office. She relaxed into his embrace.

"Is the reason you called me here the cause you have that expression on your face?" Harry asked

"When you left William told me he found out where two more Horcruxes are" she began

"That's great, where are they?" he asked

"One is in the Room of Requirement and the other… is in you"

Harry froze. Her words sinking in.

"What do you mean?" Harry said his voice failing

"William thinks that the night Voldie gave you the scar he made an accidental Horcruxe in you. It explains why you see inside his mind, how you can see what he is doing" the Merlin explained.

"It does make sense, I have been living with a piece of my worst enemy inside me" he closed his eyes for a second, trying to grasp the fact "Have you figured out how to destroy it without killing me?"

"Yes, I will go inside you and destroy it"

"Inside me!? How?" he asked confused.

"If I release my third limiter I will temporarily… fuse… my soul to yours, like that I will be able to look for it and then destroy it, we think it may be an enemy bond thread. But when I destroy it you will lose the connection you have"

"I'm glad about that; I'm tired of having nightmares and visions into the tortures that he performs. Can we do it now?" he asked hopefully

"Are you sure?"

He nodded so she took him up the stairs and into her bedroom, she told him to lie down and close his eyes. She released her third limiter and linked his hands with hers. She closed her eyes and dived into his soul.

She felt like their bodies we one. Both were vandalised by dark memories, she began searching for his bond threads and found them in his heart. There were many threads that were gold, these were for his friends and family, there was a silver one for William and a red one for Lillian, finally there it was. The enemy bond thread was an sickly colour green. She placed her hand over it and imagined Fire burning the thread to bits. She concentrated harder and the thread began to disintegrate. She felt the connection go; she decided to make her way to Harry's memories. She found memories that plagued his dreams and make him suffer with guilt of not being able to do anything. She could not simply delete these memories but she made them more detached from his mind.

She pulled back from his body and collapsed on the bed next to Harry, both exhausted. Both teenagers were asleep, their hands still linked.


	21. Eternal Lovers

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Did you enjoy the last chapter?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From last chapter:

_She felt like their bodies we one. Both were vandalised by dark memories, she began searching for his bond threads and found them in his heart. There were many threads that were gold, these were for his friends and family, there was a silver one for William and a red one for Lillian, and finally there it was. The enemy bond thread was an sickly colour green. She placed her hand over it and imagined Fire burning the thread to bits. She concentrated harder and the thread began to disintegrate. She felt the connection go; she decided to make her way to Harry's memories. She found memories that plagued his dreams and make him suffer with guilt of not being able to do anything. She could not simply delete these memories but she made them more detached from his mind. _

_She pulled back from his body and collapsed on the bed next to Harry, both exhausted. Both teenagers were asleep, their hands still linked. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was only the next day that they woke up. Harry was the first to stir; he opened his eyes and the events from the night before flooded back into his mind. Two Horcruxes were destroyed, only a few left, he thought. He looked down next to him, somehow during the night the two teenagers had shifted and Lillian's head was resting on this chest, her hand over his heart and her body completely touching his. Even though he was slightly embarrassed he was happy to wake up next to her. It was strange really he thought. They had only been a couple for a little more that two days yet he felt that he had known her for all his life, like she was part of him somehow. Was this the difference between normal love and soulmate love?

Lillian began to wake up too. She opened her eyes and looked up; she met Harry's eyes looking down at her and smiled.

"Good morning my love" she said leaning in even more into his embrace.

"Good morning to you too, did you sleep well?" he asked, playing with her hair.

"I slept very well thanks, you see I had a very good cushion" she smirked

"Me too I had a very warm blanket myself" he smiled

A nice silence settled between the two.

"Do you think we could do this more often?" Harry asked

"What? Destroy Horcruxes and ending up sharing a bed?" Lillian asked slyly.

"I was thinking more about the sharing a bed part" Harry said smirking.

"I wouldn't mind, but some times you would have to sleep in your Head Common room though. Imagine a pupil or even a teacher comes looking for you and you're not there. Besides I think Ron would kill me for stealing his best friend" she replied.

"I think Ron and Hermione will be too occupied from now on" Harry chuckled

"Why is that?"

"Well I caught them kissing in the common room yesterday, you should have seen them, there was no space at all between the two" he said. Lillian laughed.

"I'm hungry" Lillian said. She waved her hand and food appeared in front of them "I'm still on my third limiter so the third magical rule about not being able to produce food is overpowered" she said taking a bite from her toast.

Harry took a pancake for himself "I think you should keep yourself like that" he said

"Like what?"

"Release your limiters, you look even more beautiful like that, your hair is like flaming red and your eyes are even bluer than the sky" he said

Lillian blushed "I never thought about that… it's just that we have been doing it for centuries and it kind of became like a habit. But if you like it I will keep it"

They finished breakfast and went downstairs to Lillian's office. She sat down behind her desk and started to look at some papers. Harry decided to look around her office, the books there were much better than the ones in the library. Then he saw it. A small rose red book "Soulmate Bonding" he opened it, it described a ritual that soulmates did when they realised their feelings. The book explained since nothing could keep soulmates apart many decided to bond, to make their feelings visible on the outside. Apparently after the bonding ceremony on the chest of each person would appear a heart with a swirling ribbon coming from the top and towards the bottom. Also each person would get an ability from the other.

Harry looked towards Lillian and smiled, she felt Harry's eyes on her. She looked at him and then at the book in his hand. Her whole face blushed.

"Ha so you have read it" he said

"You would be blushing too, I suppose you haven't read the whole thing" she said, her voice low.

Harry looked down at the _page For the ceremony to be started both must be without clothing in front of each other, stepping on the magical power love sign_ Harry blushed slightly.

"See you blush too. Penna brought me that book when I found out about us" she explained

"Well I think we should do it. Our love is strong enough. Besides it's not like we will never _see_ each other"

"Harry Potter!" she exclaimed her blush getting stronger

"I know we are both inexperienced but if you say that the future is as you told me, even though I know I will somehow change it, I want to make the most of our time together, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so why waste time?" Harry asked

Lillian was silent for a long time, thinking, she knew she wanted this, she wanted this since she read about it. Her blush began to fade. It was true that she wanted to send as much time as possible together, but could she do it? Hell with it! We'll do it!

Her eyes looked up to meet his. She smiled. He took her by her hand and led her up the stairs. He took out his wand and conjured rose petals, he levitated them and placed them around the room, candles were lit up and the light from the early morning coming through the windows was blocked away, some of the rose petals took the shape of the magical power sign of love on the ground. The two soulmates looked at each other and their clothes materialised away. They stepped into the power sign, instantly a blue light encircled the sign. They joined hands and felt their power join, it was like the previous night; their souls were linked. Harry received Lillian's power of Metamorphism and Lillian gained Harry's animagus Silver-Eyed Lion form (one which was restricted to the Gryffindor's line). The petals lifted from their resting place and swirled around the two, then they congregated at a spot over their hearts, but they had no shape yet.

The two soulmates felt more together that ever, they kissed like they had never before, more passionate than both could ever imagine. They fell onto the bed, and carefully putting up contraception charms they were joined physically as one.

When the two were sleeping afterwards the circles over their hearts started to shine with a blue light, the two spots took the shape of the heart and ribbon sign in the book. The sign for Eternal Lovers.


	22. Merlin Hall

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

I just wanted to clarify that actually I posted the same two chapters (16 and 17 I think) so I deleted one, that's why instead of 21 chapters there is 20. Well 21 with this one

: ) Enjoy

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_From last chapter: _

_Her eyes looked up to meet his. She smiled. He took her by her hand and led her up the stairs. He took out his wand and conjured rose petals, he levitated them and placed them around the room, candles were lit up and the light from the early morning coming through the windows was blocked away, some of the rose petals took the shape of the magical power sign of love on the ground. The two soulmates looked at each other and their clothes materialised away. They stepped into the power sign, instantly a blue light encircled the sign. They joined hands and felt their power join, it was like the previous night; their souls were linked. Harry received Lillian's power of Metamorphism and Lillian gained Harry's animagus Silver-Eyed Lion form (one which was restricted to the Gryffindor's line). The petals lifted from their resting place and swirled around the two, then they congregated at a spot over their hearts, but they had no shape yet. _

_The two soulmates felt more together that ever, they kissed like they had never before, more passionate than both could ever imagine. They fell onto the bed, and carefully putting up contraception charms they were joined physically as one. _

_When the two were sleeping afterwards the circles over their hearts started to shine with a blue light, the two spots took the shape of the heart and ribbon sign in the book. The sign for Eternal Lovers. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two teenagers woke up at 5am the next day. It was Monday so Harry had lessons. They woke up at the same time and analysed the tattoos that now were on their chests.

"We have to be careful with what we wear now. This symbol is known to the magical community, they will defenetly know what it is." Lillian said.

"At least the men know that you are taken" Harry said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Well we are practically married now" Lillian said blushing.

"Really? Well you were one blushing bride Lillian Merlin Potter" Harry said smiling.

"And you were one embarrassed groom Harry Potter!" she said meaning to stand up, ignoring the light soreness of her bottom half. She wrapped herself around a bed sheet and got out of bed going to look at the sunrise. Harry joined her, he too was covered in a bed sheet, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I wish we could stay like this forever" Harry said "It's so peaceful that it's almost alien to me"

"I understand but you know we are both busy people especially me"

"Well me, as your husband, have the privilege of helping you. So Mrs Potter what do we have to do today?" Harry asked smirking

"Well I cleared my schedule this weekend so that we had some time to be together but that also means that my week is extra busy. Today I have a Wizengamot meeting, the first actually since people found out about me. I think your parents should be going, but that's at nine, for now I have Treaties, paperwork, meetings to schedule the usual boring stuff"

"Well I don't really mind, I can help with the paperwork stuff, to say the truth I find lessons really useless. I mean the teaching is great but I already know the material"

"It must be hard for you; your inheritance was unusual even in the magical community"

"Yeah it seems that unusual stuff keeps following me around" he said "Ok its five thirty in the morning what do you want to do? I don't feel like going to sleep" he said

Lillian thought for a while, she let the sheet fall and clothes materialised on her, she waved her hand and the same happened to Harry.

"Come I want to show you something" she led him out through a hidden door in her room; they ran up the spiral staircase and opened the hatch at the top. They were standing on a tower top overlooking the castle. Now that Harry could see there were four large statues surrounding the castle; each one representing the house animals. They were made of stone and stood on tall pillars.

"I made them, they were made using the four elements, earth and fire to make lava, water to cool it down and wind to shape it, when we need them they will be very helpful. But what I want to show you is something else; it's quite far from the castle so I thought I would show you another way of flying"

"What do you mean another way of flying?" the moment he finished asking she took his hand and pulled him with her, downwards towards the ground.

Harry thought of screaming but he knew that she would never let him crash so she must have something on her mind. He instead concentrated on the wind hitting his face and the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

They were getting closer and closer to the floor when he felt being picked up, the wind encircled him and he felt the both of them soar high into the sky, they flew around the towers of the castle and fields, they were flying for about twenty minutes, at an incredible speed, they must have covered kilometres of Scottish countryside. They came upon a clearing, surrounded by dense forestation.

"The trick is not for you to fly, instead wind makes you fly, since I control wind I control the flying" Lillian said

"That was one hell of an experience but you know next time you decide to jump off a tower could you please warn me first?" Harry asked

She smiled and nodded "This is it"

"What's it? It's just a clearing" he said

"That's because it is under a modified version of the Fidelius charm, only people with Merlin blood or Merlin permission may be able to come in, as we are bonded the charm recognises you and lets you in" she touched a small rock on the ground, if Harry hadn't seen her do it he would not have seen the stone. The stone shone a blue colour and grew; it became a mighty archway with Celtic looking handwriting at the top _May Peace be Found by Those Who Dwell Inside_ it said.

"Welcome Harry, to Merlin Hall" she led him inside.

The inside didn't have any indication of being an underground cave. There was no ceiling, it looked like the world outside, if Harry hadn't entered the cave he would think that he was still outside. There was the sun, clouds and a comfortable temperature, garden's that extended as far as the eye could see, and in the very middle was the largest manor that Harry had ever seen. It was completely white but it had a welcoming air to it. As they approached the doors they opened revealing a grandly decorated entrance hall. She led Harry around the house and then led him to her room. Her room was larger than even the one at Hogwarts and that was saying something, there were books, piles of parchments, a large bed, various windows, a huge bathroom and all around the room there were paintings of countryside sceneries and landscapes.

"Did-" Harry began, he was cut off by Lillian's lips. Falling onto the bed, the two started to get passionate.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the two did emerge from the room they were in a much happier mood, if that was possible. Lillian led him outside through the back. In the back was a stable and a dome type building a bit like greenhouses. She led him into the stable, she stopped at the entrance, from the outside it seemed fairly normal sized but now you saw that the interior was charmed to expand. It must have been the world's largest stable.

"Whistle" she said. Harry did. Seconds after a large horse, the deepest black emerged from one of the large cubicles of the stable; he had intelligent eyes, mighty muscles on his legs and his mane fell to the right in long perfectly groomed strands.

"Nice choice Nightstar" she said to the horse.

"Nightstar?"

"Yeah, this stable houses every breed of horses in the world, extinct and non-extinct. Nightstar is an Egyptian Magus Stallion, his breed became extinct 1,248 years ago. My family took the very last five. No one was ever able to mount him; he told me that he was waiting for the right person to come (A.N. Remember she can Beastspeak). I guess you have found him haven't you Nightstar" she said. The horse nodded with his head. Lillian whistled. From the same cubicle from which Nightstar came from emerged a white version. Again similar intelligent eyes the colour of silver, her mane was white as snow but she was slightly smaller than Nightstar.

"This is Starlight, she's _my_ Egyptian Magus Stallion" the horse nodded in agreement. The two teenagers saddled the horses and mounted them, somehow for Harry when he mounted Nightstar it seemed that he had been ridding his whole life and knew just what to do.

"I love animals, so most of my free time I spent it out here, I know it may look like the outside to you, but for me, who can see through most disguising magic, it is not very impressive, or its just me that became used to it. The animals like it so I do too"

"Thank you for showing me this" they rode for five minutes and came upon another clearing, but it was not so clear. There was 9 graves perfectly aligned to each other, right in the middle stood one _Charlotte Merlin_. Lillian saw him looking at it; she started talking to him but kept her eyes on the graves, her eyes a bit dazed out as if she was remembering the past.

"When I returned from my first sneak peak of the world I found my family all dead, this you know already, I buried my mother, grandparents, uncles and unties, cousins. But I noticed there were two missing my brother and my uncle Richard. I went looking for them, I found my uncle, his body was in a terrible state, I guess he died after being captured and they just left him there. My brother I never found, I can't feel his presence in the world anymore so I know he too is gone. We are twins that how I can sense him" she explained "The rest you know" she added quietly.

Harry took her hand and kissed it "We all have troubled pasts, let's make the future a better place. Together?" he asked

She nodded. When they noticed it was 8am. Lillian had an hour before her meeting and Harry had lessons. They took the horses back, and left.

"We can come back when we want, but next time we can take a Portkey or Apparate, it's faster. I say we Apparate now, there's really not much time" Harry nodded in agreement. And the next time he blinked he was in her room.

"Now we are all sweaty what do you say we take a shower" She asked.

They got into the shower and emerged twenty minutes later, wrapped in towels. They dried each other off and got dressed. Lillian was wearing the traditional witch's robes, unfortunately the heavy type. The Merlin Coat of Arms was clearly visible on the front of her cloak. They heard a nock on the door. After a 'yes' from Lillian, James, Lily and Sirius came in.

"Ha I see my godson-" Sirius started

"Harry dear so good to see, we were looking for you, this seemed like the most probable place to look for you" Lily said

"You see son we have lots of lessons to teach today and we really can't miss them and with this Wizengamot meeting we thought that you could attend for us, we couldn't help but notice your face of boredom in class and we realised the material we are teaching you already know it all so we want you to take over for us" James said

"We need you to cover the Potter and Black family seats" Lily said

"I think you should say yes Harry, after all Lillian is going too, a whole day together. Ha ha what do you think?" Sirius asked

"I would like to go. About time I got given the opportunity for people to listen to me" Harry said. His mother handed him a thick cloak with the Potter family crest, Sirius took his wand out and by waving it the Black family crest appeared on the other side.

"I think it's time to go son" James said "You will be leaving by floo powder to the Ministry"

Harry nodded and along with Lillian headed towards the fireplace. When Lillian had gone through he stepped into the warm green flames, the last thing he saw was the smirk on his parents and godfather's faces.


	23. The Wizengamot

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

I realised that there was some confusion in the chapters and I also realised that one chapter was missing, so I have to delete some and post them again. The new chapter is called Going to Hogwarts, I know this title was already here before but the content from that old chapter is under the new title Going to Hogwarts Part 2. Sorry I promise that this will not happen again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_From last chapter:_

"_I would like to go. About time I got given the opportunity for people to listen to me" Harry said. His mother handed him a thick cloak with the Potter family crest, Sirius took his wand out and by waving it the Black family crest appeared on the other side. _

"_I think it's time to go son" James said "You will be leaving by floo powder to the Ministry" _

_Harry nodded and along with Lillian headed towards the fireplace. When Lillian had gone through he stepped into the warm green flames, the last thing he saw was the smirk on his parents and godfather's faces. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I know we are smirking and everything but I know you and you know something that I don't know?" Sirius asked

"Padfoot have you looked in the Black Family tree recently?" James asked

"No why would I look at that thing?" Sirius asked

"Well the Potter and Gryffindor family tree that we have pinned on our wall was added a new name yesterday" Lily said

And with that the two Potters left to start their lessons. Sirius took out his wand and summoned the tapestry of the Black family line, sure enough under the name of Sirius Black was a dotted line to Harry Potter and on the right was a line connected to Lillian Merlin. Sirius whistled to himself "My godson has good taste" he left the office and headed for his classroom where his third years were waiting for their Professor.

Watching from the top of the railing were he two phoenixes and as soon as the three adults departed they left to join their masters.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lillian burst through the flames and into the main atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Right behind her came Harry Potter, the two walked side by side with confident faces and confident postures. People recognising the two young adults stopped in their tracks to watch the two go past them. The two glided past the main statue that had been restored since the last time that Harry had seen it, Harry was a bit surprised when William appeared on his shoulder but neither did he or Lillian show any signs of surprise. Robes sweeping behind them they made their way towards the elevator down to the Department of Mysteries. On the elevator Lillian was talking to Harry in their heads, since there were other people on the elevator too.

"_It seems your parents have discovered about our little ceremony Harry_" Lillian said

"_How?"_ he asked

"_Penna and William overheard them after we left, apparently the family trees have been updated"_ she replied.

"_They don't mind, I've talked to my dad, he seems to like the idea of me having a girlfriend_"

"_Good, too late to change. We're here. Penna and William remember not to show off, behave properly, you are representing your race too_" Lillian said

"_Just chill Lill's I will behave _properly_ just like you always ask_" William said.

They approached the large, dark red door. Inside was a large circular room with thousands of chairs. Harry did not know where the three Potter chairs were but he followed Lillian anyways. They were a bit early so the room was not full yet, but they still received glances from those present. The two teenagers walked straight across the centre of the room which was free from chairs. They were at the main part of the circle. Harry's chairs were just beside the Minister's chair, not really surprisingly the Potter and Black chairs were right side by side. Harry took the seat nearest to the Minister's, quickly eyeing the vacant 3 chairs beside him. Lillian however walked up the small stairs to a chair that Harry had not seen the last time he was in the room (during his trial). It was almost throne like, much better than the Minister's and above his too. Scrimgeour came in and eyed Harry but he nodded to him and lightly bowed to Lillian, she nodded in response.

"_Why is she up there_?" Harry asked William, who was still on his shoulder.

"_That seat is reserved for the family of Merlin, Merlin first set up this counsel and so he holds the highest chair. But that seat hasn't been used since Merlin's son disappeared_" William explained "_Now that she is here and her vote is back in order every decision of the Wizengamot has to have her approval, that is why the Heir of Merlin must have a clear, unbiased and intelligent mind. She has it all_"

"_Oh I see. Are these meetings usually boring and long?"_ Harry asked

"_I don't know I have never been to one_" the phoenix answered

He saw Mr Weasley come in and take a seat on the other side of the room, he saw other people that he knew. Mr. Ollivander was there, Narcissia Malfoy, Cedric's father and many others. Unfortunately Fudge was there with Umbridge tailing behind him, he took a seat on the first row counting from the top, in a corner of the room that was almost hidden in shadow. Harry noticed all the chairs were filled and Scrimgeour stood up to begin the meeting.

"This is the first Wizengamot meeting of the month. We welcome back all of you and hope to come to terms with recent problems that have emerged. We especially welcome back the Heir of Merlin who has agreed to participate and make sure the decisions taken are for the best of the Wizarding community. The first topic of discussion is how to fight off Voldermort" he sat back down. People around the room flinched at the sound of his name.

"We should send out more leaflets" someone said

"Let the Order take care of it" another said

"No, we cannot leave others to do all the work"

"Oh shut up"

Well needless to say that hell broke lose. People shouted at each other. Arguing and shouting across the room. Lillian was about to stand up, but Harry beat her to it. Magnifying his voice he shouted "Enough!" he said "You are all Lords! Heads of your families! Yet you are behaving like children! Can we not behave properly like the educated people we are?" … silence…. "Leaflets do not help all that much, great wizards like Dumbledore have gone up front with Voldermort and look were he is now, do you really think that pieces of paper will stop him?" Harry sat back down.

People were all looking at the Boy-Who-Lived, some astonished, others wondering why he was there.

Someone stood up "And what do you propose Lord Potter, you are merely a child"

"I am not a child, I am 17, considered an adult by Wizarding laws am I not? I have fought face to face with Voldermort 5 times and I am still here. As far as I am concerned I am the person that knows Voldermort better than anyone" Harry stated, power in his voice.

"_I like this new side of you, commanding_" Lillian said in his head

"_I don't, they are completely clueless to what Voldermort can really do_" Harry answered

Harry statement seemed to hush any more objections towards him.

"We saw what happened in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago, why can't the Heir of Merlin just kill all of them?" someone said

"Just because I am a powerful heir does not mean you will leave everything to me, I know you do not want to have blood on your hands but this war has dragged long enough. The Ministry has made a complete mess of everything!" her voice got louder "Instead of accepting that Voldermort was back two years ago would have saved a lot of work, if you have put half the time into fighting him as you did in fabricating false stories against Dumbledore and Lord Potter we may have had a better chance of winning against him!" she finished

"I think I have a solution" Harry said "Most Wizarding families cannot set up wards strong enough to stop Voldermort, so I suggest we send someone that can, however it will be hard to find someone that can do it and actually has the time, they can form a group and place wards, similar to the ones in Hogwarts, in a large scale around the major Wizarding towns and centres and any other household that asks for it. Also I suggest telling people if they wish to put their houses under the Fidelius Charm if they are really worried about their safety"

There were nods around the room; it seemed like a good idea.

"But you just said that there is only a handful of people capable" someone said

"Yes currently the only ones I know are myself, Miss Merlin, my parents and Alastor Moody. But another option is asking the Goblins and House-elves for help" Harry said, he knew that this idea would stir up arguments; he was ready for them though.

"Never!" someone said

"Why?" Lillian asked "Goblins and House-elves are a race of powerful magical beings, just because we have been brought up thinking that they are inferior it is actually the other way round. Their magic is foreign to us, making it a perfect weapon against Voldermort. I, myself have contacted them already and they have agreed to help the Order, I am sure they will be willing to share this help with the Ministry. It would save a lot of time, but do not be fooled into believing that they will help us and then you maintain the ruthless laws you have against them" she finished.

The meeting dragged on and on. The whole room seemed to go quiet whenever Harry or Lillian talked; it was like the two were the voices and leaders of the Wizarding community. Scrimgeour just sat back, he was tired, and someone could cover for him for now. The topics ranged from safety, to money, new laws favouring wizards over magical creatures (which Lillian and Harry completely refused), and safety concerning Hogwarts students and so on. For five long hours they talked and talked. Finally at two o'clock they left the meeting and headed towards Hogwarts, glad to be away from the Ministry. A Ministry who was trying to fight a mighty giant with wooden canes.


	24. Quidditch Tryouts

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

I realised when I reposted the chapters I missed one out (One more Horcruxe) thanks to **slscjk** for pointing it out. Thanks you for all the reviews.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_From last chapter:_

_The meeting dragged on and on. The whole room seemed to go quiet whenever Harry or Lillian talked; it was like the two were the voices and leaders of the Wizarding community. Scrimgeour just sat back, he was tired, and someone could cover for him for now. The topics ranged from safety, to money, new laws favouring wizards over magical creatures (which Lillian and Harry completely refused), and safety concerning Hogwarts students and so on. For five long hours they talked and talked. Finally at two o'clock they left the meeting and headed towards Hogwarts, glad to be away from the Ministry. A Ministry who was trying to fight a mighty giant with wooden canes._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They stepped out of the fire in the Headmistress' Office, they took off their heavy cloaks and sent them up to the bedroom.

"That was tiring" Harry said "The Ministry is like a bunch of headless chickens. I don't know how they made it through the First War or Grindelwald for that matter"

"They just barely survived, but without the support of the Order they would have not last. It's quite a shame. England used to be one of the most trusted countries in the world but now, thanks to Fudge, that is long gone"

"Yeah, I would like to travel around the world one day" Harry said

"You would, it's beautiful" Lillian said

"You have, haven't you?"

"Yeah I did, but I was only in each country for a week, when I learned everything about the culture I would move on, always on the move, I wanted to get back to England as fast as possible"

"That anxious to meet me?" Harry asked slyly

"Don't start getting a big head. What are you doing today?" Lillian asked, smiling.

"I got Quidditch tryouts. Patrol duties and the Winter Ball to organise with Hermione. Not no mention that Horcruxe on the seventh floor" Harry said

"Ok my schedule is full until about 11pm. I have to Apparate to the Alps to meet the Giant representative, I have a meeting with the Auror Office, drafts for a new Decree, a meeting with Moody and paper signing to do. Tomorrow I would like to train with you a bit more if you are up to it"

"Sure lets say at 8pm after dinner, but I have to get going now, I would like to take a shower and change before I go to tryouts" he kissed her passionately and left, she smiled to herself and got ready to Apparate to France.

Harry entered the Head Common and found Hermione and Ron at the desk doing homework. Hermione was scribbling furiously on the page, Ron looked a bit bored. But lightened up when he saw Harry coming in.

"Harry mate, Quidditch tryouts are today right?" he asked

"yep"

"So Harry I noticed you didn't sleep here tonight, we were up until midnight and you didn't come in. Things going that fast already?" Ron asked with a wicked, cheeky smile.

"We are soulmates, what's the point in wasting time" Harry told them about the bonding ceremony.

"Really Harry? I have to research that, I have heard about it and even read it in a few books but they never really got into much detail" Hermione said, but then looking at Ron the both of them blushed.

"How come you missed lessons today" Ron asked

"I had a Wizengamot meeting, my parents couldn't go because of teaching so they sent me instead, I already know what they are teaching anyway"

"No wonder you look so bored in lessons" Ron said

"But still Harry, missing lessons is a bad thing" Hermione said

Harry nodded in understanding and made his way towards his room, it was just as he had left it, his Firebolt lay in a corner, propped up on the wall. He undressed and got into his pool sized bathtub. He swam a bit and then opened the scented taps. When he finished his twenty minute bath he got dressed in his Quidditch robes and came out of his room to find Ron also in his Quidditch robes and Hermione patiently waiting for the two boys. They left but instead of going to the pitch they decided to go to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they entered they were met by Seamus and Neville.

"Hey you three, I haven't seen you here in a long time" Neville said

"Always in that lucky common room of yours" Seamus added.

"Ha ha very funny Seamus" Ron said

"Are you coming to tryouts?" Harry asked

"Sure lots of positions open this year" Seamus replied

"That's not all there is this year" Ron said

"What do you mean?" Neville asked

"You'll see" Harry said

Harry called Hermione who had gone to sit with the girls since the conversation had turned to Quidditch. As they left he couldn't help to notice that all the girls were giving him looks that went beyond comfortable _'oh boy sorry girls I'm taken, something tells me Lillian will not like those looks' _he thought to himself.

As they headed towards the pitch Neville asked Harry "Harry how come you look so different?"

"I got my magical inheritance this summer" he explained, not wanting to go into detail.

"Oh" Neville said, he had gotten his too, unfortunately he was still forgetting his things around the castle.

"Harry I've been meaning to ask, I mean I know the three of you are busy with fighting You-Know-Who but are you thinking of perhaps… continuing with the DA?" Seamus asked, hopefully.

"To tell you the truth I never thought about. It was mostly against Umbridge really, but I ummm… I can mention it to the Headmistress"

"Oh I heard you and Hermione can attend staff meetings. Can you convince them to not give detentions?" Seamus asked

"Nice try Seamus but if you don't want a detention you should do your homework" Hermione said, her hands linked to Ron's. They arrived at the pitch and Harry noticed that his parents, Sirius and Lupin were already there, along with most of the Gryffindors. There were about thirty people doing the tryouts raging from second to seventh years. While Hermione went to sit down with Neville next to Harry's parents, Ron, Harry and Seamus made their way to the centre of the pitch where the others were waiting for them.

"Good afternoon everyone" Harry began "I'm Harry Potter the Quidditch Captain. Today you are here for the Quidditch tryouts; I am looking for four chasers, a keeper, and two beaters. I am also looking for reserve chasers, keeper, seeker and beaters. So let's start with the Keeper tryouts, if you are not included can you please go and sit down and wait for your turn." Harry kicked hard from the ground along with the other three candidates which included Ron.

Harry took turns at throwing the Quaffle at each candidate, Ron was by far the best one, saving all ten shots. But a fifth year got the reserve positions after saving nine shots. Harry moved on to Chasers where Seamus got the position along with Ginny and a third and second year, Harry chose three reserves from second year and fourth year. After one hour of tryouts they had a five minute rest and Harry came back to Beater positions. A seventh year and a fourth year got the spots; two sixth years got the reserve spot. Lastly but not least a sixth year and third year tried out for Seeker, the sixth year got the snitch at the last minute and got the reserve spot. At the end Harry believed he had an excellent team and they would win the Quidditch Cup again.

"Well done Harry, you defenetly inherited my gift for Quidditch, I'm so proud of you" James said coming over to the team.

"I have to agree with your father on this one Harry, you were amazing, as usual" Remus said. Remus and Lily dragged Sirius back to the castle because they had some essays to mark.

"Harry the brooms have arrived" James said.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor Potter, but what brooms?" Seamus asked, the team had been observing the two.

James looked around to make sure no one was listening and then took out his wand, from the Gryffindor changing rooms came out in a single line, seven Firebolts' 2. Each one landed in from of a player (not counting the subs), they were too shocked to say anything.

"Let's just say they are a welcome present from me" James said grinning.

"Dad what did I tell you? I didn't need a Firebolt 2, my Firebolt is enough, besides I have the DragonFire too" he added quietly so that the rest didn't hear.

"Son, don't stop me from spoiling you" James said smiling. The rest had taken hold of their broomsticks like if they were made of fragile crystal and were observing them intently.

"These broom mixed with our talent are our trump cards, so please do not tell anyone about these brooms, not even other people in Gryffindor" Harry said.

"But that's going to be hard, I mean people like to watch the trainings who are we supposed to practice with them?" one of the chasers asked

"I will place a spell around the pitch so that when people look they will see you training with regular brooms, we will only show the brooms on our first match against Slytherin, they are still on Nimbus 2001's so we should easily beat them" Harry explained "Now get back to the castle, our first training session is tomorrow at five sharp. You did well today and you should be proud that you got these places" Harry finished gathering his broom and making his way back to the castle with his dad, since Hermione and Ron went over to the lake for some quiet time.

"So Harry how is things with Lillian" James asked

"They are going well, why are you SO interested?" Harry asked

"Well I haven't been with you for sixteen years so I am just looking after you, it feels weird to you because you are not used to it, but my parents did it to me all the time, your grandmother wrote to me nearly everyday to see if things were okay between your mother and me, she loved Lily" James said, remembering old times.

"How did grandmother and grandpa die?" Harry asked seriously

"Oh they died before you were born, natural causes, they had me when they were quite old, even in Wizarding standards, there was a time they thought that the Potter line would die out because they couldn't conceive. But would you know, a fine, perfect, smart baby came out in the end. Me" James said.

Harry rolled his eyes "Well if you must know Lillian and I went through the Soulmate Ceremony" Harry said, wondering how his dad would react.

"Really?! You too Harry!" James said, excitedly

"What do you mean you too?"

James shifted his robes over his chest, right in the middle a tattoo exactly the same to Harry's and Lillian's was on his chest"

"We did it when we were around your age too, just a few months before we got married"

"Wow" Harry said "Never expected you to have it to be honest, aren't soulmates really rare?"

"You are talking about your mum and me Harry, we are rare"

Harry rolled his eyes again. They made their way to the entrance hall; James said goodbye and went to his room and Harry to his, he took another bath and changed for dinner which would be ready very soon.


	25. More Training

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Where are the reviews?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James went to his room and met his wife inside, putting on her more formal robes.

"So have you found out how our tapestry gained a new name?" Lily asked James, as he sat down on the bed.

"Yep, our son followed in our footsteps, he performed the Soulmate bonding too"

"Really, then their love is true, and that means they have already…."

"Well yeah, we didn't last too long either, after all powerful love magic at work, you know how it is honey" he said.

"Have you given him the talk?" Lily asked

"I tried but he already knew; an inheritance like his" James said.

"Good, as much as I love children I think at 37 I am too young to be a grandmother" Lily said

"Same here" James added.

The two adults made their way towards the Great Hall, where dinner was waiting for them.

Before dinner Lillian made an announcement.

"Attention please, I would like to announce festive news. The staff has decided to throw a Winter Ball to boast the morale in the school. It will take place on New Year's Eve, not on Christmas Eve as originally planned; the Hogwarts Express will come on the previous day for those wishing to attend. For those staying here for Christmas, Hogsmead weekends will take place on the first few days of December. The Ball is open for all years but after 10 o'clock only seventh years may remain. That is all for now, tuck in" she said, she began to feed Penna pieces of meat. Harry who was also feeding a hungry William was talking to Ron and Hermione.

"This Ball idea was brilliant" Hermione said.

"That's your opinion, I remember the ball from fourth year, and those dreadful robes" Ron said gloomily.

"Well you said so yourself that your parents are earning more so maybe this year you can get better ones" Hermione said

"Yeah Ron, and make sure that you don't forget to ask Hermione before a Krum clone does it first. But I guess in the midst of all the kissing you don't have any time" Harry said, grinning slyly.

Hermione's face went red and Ron looked at Harry defensibly.

"You can't say anything about kissing, you and L- I mean… Clare… have gone _way_ past kissing" Ron said, using Lillian's middle name to trick any eavesdropper's. Harry ignored him.

After dinner Harry made his way to the Room of Requirement, when he got there he stopped just before opening the large door, he was prepared, knowing Lillian she would probably throw a fireball at him the moment he entered. He opened the large door slowly and ducked, just in time to avoid the still smoking fireball which now lay on the floor, eyeing the singed door he looked over at the smiling Lillian.

"I love you too sweetheart" he said

"I know you do but that isn't going to make your training any easier. You ducked the moment you came in, it shows you are already learning quickly but-"

"There's always a 'but'"

Lillian smiled "-but the fire shouldn't even get near you if you don't want it to"

"Ok so I can control other fire and not just my own?"

Lillian nodded "Today we will work solemnly on your fire element powers"

"Ok how long is training for?" Harry asked

"It's 7 o'clock now so we should be done around 11" Lillian said

Harry nodded and got ready but he noticed he was still in his school robes. He looked at Lillian who waved her hand as his clothes changed to training ones.

"I love how you do that" Harry said

Lillian got closer to him, fire igniting in her hand. Harry followed suit.

"Ok the Fire element is the hardest to control. I can control all the elements but Fire is by far the trickiest. Fire can be violent, wild and unpredictable. Water is soft and gentle, air is calm and earth is loving; although they can be used in more violent ways, in their natural states however they are mostly peaceful. Fire in its natural form is mostly dangerous, it may be the hardest to control yet it is the most powerful. We will be working on the Fire element for the remaining of this week. Let's start with control"

She without moving her hand, made the fire in her hand fly off at an amazing speed and then fly back and burn calmly over her hand.

"See? I didn't even move my hand, I controlled it with my mind, feel the fire Harry, be the fire"

Harry focused on the fire, lazily burning over his hand. He willed it to move, even though it wasn't as fast as Lillian's, it still went and came back.

"Very good" Lillian said "I can see you will master the control in a few lessons"

They practised moving around the fire for about an hour. They took a two minute break before continuing

"Now like all elements you should be able to control the intensity, for example" Lillian began, she shot a thin beam of water towards the nearest wall, and then shot what seemed like a whole stream towards the same wall. The water then disappeared "See? Having an element is much more than simply controlling it around, you can produce it, make it disappear, shape it, modify it, anything. If you are skilled enough you can travel through fire by turning _into_ fire and then moving around"

"I would love to do that, can you do that?" Harry asked

"Pick an element" Lillian said

"Earth" Harry said

Lillian smiled, her skin got darker and darker, getting rougher per second, and her hair began to disintegrate into fine pieces of soil. Finally her whole body crumbled into soil and sand, the small amount of earth made its way across the room and then steadily built up into the shape of Lillian. Harry clapped.

"That was amazing, how does it feel not to have hands and feet?" Harry asked

"Not that great to tell you the truth, but I could use a combination of elements, for example turn into sand and have water or wind carry me, do you get it" Lillian asked

"Yeah, it's pretty simple, can I try?" Harry asked

"Maybe another time, you have to completely master the element before you fuse yourself with it"

Harry nodded in understanding "So what next?"

"Let's work on the heat of your fire" Lillian waved her hand and a large rock appeared in the middle of the room "Melt it" she said

"Are you crazy?! How can I melt that, even the dragon on my first task couldn't melt the stone that I hid behind"

"Then your fire should be hotter than that of a dragon" Lillian said

"Well I'll try my best, here goes nothing" he concentrated; every skill he worked on for the past hour he revised in his head. Pointing his hands at the large boulder he focused all his fire engulfing the stone, a large beam of fire shot out of his hands and surrounded the stone. Sweat began to run down his face, he focused on the fire coming out of his hands, he closed his eyes and willed it to become hotter, he felt the fire leaving his hands become hotter. _Hotter, hotter, hotter_ he thought. After about 30 minutes he felt like he couldn't go on for much longer, he let the fire extinguish and fell onto the floor, his legs weak under him. He looked up at the rock it was red and slightly molten at the front but it remained mostly solid.

"That was excellent, considering it was your first time" Lillian said, beaming proudly at him, she helped him up and kissed him straight on the month. Harry rested his tired hands on her waist and leaned into her for support.

"That makes me feel much better" Harry said, when they broke apart

"I'm sure it did, are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired; I didn't know it would take that much energy"

"That happened to me when I first started" Lillian said

"How long did it take you to master the elements?"

"Less than a year" she explained

"Great that means it will take me five" Harry said

"Don't say, you are an extremely fast learner and you only have one to learn, I had over five" she said quickly.

"Thanks" he said with exhaustion in his voice.

Lillian took him by the hand and sat him down, she then sat on him, facing him with one leg at each side.

"Is this a new training exercise?" Harry asked

"No" she said abruptly, she hugged him and then both started to glow a blue light. Harry felt much more energised, even more in comparison to before he started the training.

"What did you just do?" he asked

"I gave you some of my energy, now we can continue with the training; we still have two hours and thirty minutes left. I think you have had enough of fire today we can do some battle training, pick, jujitsu, karate or sword?" she asked

"Jujitsu please"

For the next two hours they continued to train, looking over battle stances, different punching techniques, and rapid movements to separate opponents from their wands without using magic. At thirty minutes to eleven they stopped, Harry was covered in sweat but Lillian wasn't even breathing fast.

"Now to finish of we will spend the last thirty minutes doing push-ups and sit-ups"

The two got down to work and at the end of the thirty minutes they lay down together for ten minutes to catch their breathes, finally after four hours of training Lillian's breath was coming out slightly faster. The said their goodbye's after Lillian transfigured Harry' training robes into his school ones, and each one Apparated to their respective bedrooms. Harry was tired; he had a quick shower and got changed into a clean set of robes, he still had Head Boy duties, just checking if any students were out of bed, and he still wanted to go and say goodnight to his parents. He exited his bedroom and found Hermione there.

"Oh Harry I was just about to go Lillian's office to see if you were there, we got duty"

"I know Hermione; I just got back from training with Lillian in the Room of Requirement"

"How I've been here for hours and haven't seen you come in" Hermione asked

"I Apparated to my bedroom" he explained as they made their way out the mirror

"You can't Apparate inside Hogwarts Harry"

"I can, I'm a descendent and besides Lillian as Headmistress gives people permission to Apparate around the castle, I can give you and Ron permission too if you want"

"Really? That would be great Harry"

"I, Harry James Gryffindor Black Potter hereby give permission to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley to Apparate and Disapparate around Hogwarts" he said. A light breeze blew past them.

"Thank you Harry" Hermione said

"Your welcome, just try not to be seen when you do it, Lillian, my parents and I don't want to be bombarded with requests for Apparation"

"Ok I will pass the message on to Ron"

They swept the castle from top to bottom, Apparating to each floor to save time, in the end Hufflepuff and Slytherin were twenty points lighter because four third year students decided to sneak around way past their curfew. At eleven thirty Harry waved Hermione goodbye and Apparated to outside his parents' chambers. He knocked and his mother opened the door.

"Harry dear I thought you would never come to say goodnight, come in. Your dad just fell asleep I say you can jump on him or something to wake him up, he has been lazing around lately, him and Sirius are spending way too much time together" Lily said seating on the bed.

Harry had a better idea, he transformed into his Silver-Eyed lion and jumped on the bed, he roared loudly. James who had just fallen asleep and was beginning his dream in which he just found out that Lily was pregnant again, woke up with a start and seeing the large lion showing his teeth, over his head, he screamed and moved back the closest possible to the headboard, his messy hair standing up on his head, giving him a electrocuted look.

Lily was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes and had to balance herself so that she didn't fall from the bed. The lion transformed back into Harry which then started to laugh just as uncontrollably as his mother.

"Dad you should… have seen… you face… and your… hair! It was… priceless" Harry said between laughs. James started to laugh too.

"Lily why didn't you stop him, I could have had a heart attack!" James said.

"Sweetheart you are the one that is always saying Harry should act more like a prankster" she replied.

"There's a difference between prankster and homicidal" he said

"Dad before I woke you up were smiling like an idiot in your sleep, what were you dreaming about?" Harry asked

"I was dreaming about your mother telling me she was pregnant again" James told them

"What? James Potter why are you dreaming about such things, do you think this is the time to go and have more children, with Voldermort still to defeat?" Lily said

"I know that is why I was dreaming it" he replied

"How was your day Harry?" Lily asked, diverting the conversation to Harry.

"It was ok, you guys are excellent teachers, I had Quidditch tryouts as you know, and I just came back from training with Lillian"

"Training with Lillian, I knew she would train you but I thought she would wait a bit before starting" James said

"No we had two lessons so far"

"Is she working you too hard" Lily asked

"She is working me hard enough so that I may learn to defeat Voldermort. The training is really helping, she says I'm a fast learner but I know I will take time, its impossible to learn so many things in so little time"

"Don't try to rush things; you are under too much pressure son."

"I got used to it, before I used to just explode because my temper would rise and I would get mad under the pressure, but now with you here, Lillian and my inheritance I can be more controlled and I learned to organise my time so that I can actually have a life, whatever Voldie throws at me I can handle it. I want to defeat him and end his evil influence over the world, I know even after he is gone there will be much work to be done and I want to prepare for that too"

"Whatever happens Harry we will always love you and be proud of you" Lily said, James nodded in agreement.

"Thanks mum, you have no idea how many times I dreamed about hearing you say that" Harry said

His parents smiled again at him "Now I think it's time you get to bed, I don't want to see you dozing off tomorrow in classes, we are doing Potronus Charms tomorrow" James said.

Harry said his good-bye's and Apparated to his bedroom, he changed and got into bed, but he couldn't sleep, not without Lillian there with him, after about another half hour of turning and moving he Apparated to her bedroom and lay down next to her. Lillian instantly got closer to him and Harry was finally able to fall asleep.


	26. Two to go

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Thank you for all the reviews guys!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up at seven the following morning, he felt for Lillian next to him but realised she wasn't there, going down the stairs to her office he found her going over some various pieces of papers.

"Good morning sweetheart" she said without looking up

"Morning, how come you wake up so early?" Harry asked, giving her a kiss and leaning on her throne like chair, looking down on her.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came to finish these drafts over for a new decree"

"A new decree, for what?" he asked

"I convinced the Minister to allow students from the age of twelve up to be allowed to use magic at home, however they will only be allowed to use it in their homes and away from muggle eyes except if it is their parents. They will still have the Trance but they can practise magic, I feel that if students could practise their magic over the summer they may improve greatly for the next school year, the subjects taught at Hogwarts are only a breadcrumb of what they used to be" Lillian said

"Really? I think it is a great idea, I know for a fact it would have made my life much easier of I was allowed to practise magic at the Dursleys. But tell me how was Hogwarts before?"

"Well when Hogwarts first started until a few hundred years ago there were subjects such as Elvin, Battle Magic, Wandless Duelling, Mermish, all different types of languages and subjects, I'm actually thinking about making Muggle Studies compulsory next year, wizards tend to stand out form muggles, especially the clothing, we have to learn much about them"

"I have a felling some pure-blood families wont like that"

"They will have to live with it" she said

"When is this Decree coming out?" he asked

"Sometime in June, it will have to go through the Ministry, the Wizengamot and the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, but I'm sure Madam Bones will approve" she said

There was silence for a bit.

"Lillian when will we take care of the other Horcruxe lurking somewhere in the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked

"Don't worry, while we have been training I have also been talking to Hogwarts Castle at the same time, she says she will search the Room for it, but it will take time"

"What does it actually look like?" Harry enquired

Lillian lifted her eyes from the parchment and from her stretched out hand came out a light that took the form a tiara like headpiece. Harry memorised its appearance before Lillian made it disappear.

"Ravenclaw's Diadem huh" Harry said "somehow I feel like I have seen it before"

"Maybe you saw it on a statue or something" Lillian said, returning to her parchments.

"Harry don't you have to get ready for class, I don't think your mother would appreciate you being late for Potions" Lillian said.

"Oh crap yeah, I still need to get my books and change" he said

"Well I will see you at lunch, oh and thank you for coming to warm me up tonight" Lillian said

"For some reason I can't stay to be without you for too long, I may have to move in… permanently" he said

Lillian looked at him

"Please my love, I promise I will be careful" he said

…silence…

"I promise to be nice" he said slyly

…silence…

"I will fill you with love" even more slyly

…silence…

"Just think about it, us two, nearly all day, no interruptions"

…"fine" she said

"Yes! I love you so much, got to go now" he said quickly, he gave her a hard long kiss and then Apparated to his bedroom, changed, got his books and met up with Hermione and Ron at breakfast. Together they made their way to the dungeons, where Professor Lily Potter was waiting for them.

"Hello everyone, good morning" she went over and gave Harry a hug. Embarrassing him in front of the class. He sat down and got out his book.

"Now today we will study the new potion that was discovered just this summer known as the Cure, I am talking of cause the cure of lycanthropy. I was fortunate enough to be there when our Headmistress first made it and also when it was first tested on a friend of Professor Lupin" she waved her wand towards the board and the instructions started to appear on the board "Now we will actually be making our own batch which will then, if perfect will be passed on to the Werewolf Relief Organization, this is by far the most complicated potion you have ever made and the longest too, it will take resources which are nearly impossible to get, but fortunate for you, we have plenty. Your homework is to write two rolls of parchment about the structure and list all the ingredients, as the ingredients are already on the boards, half the work is done for you. You may see Professor Lupin, Professor Black, Professor J. Potter or the Headmistress for your research and of course the library"

She paused for a bit, waiting for the students that were still copying their homework. She carried on explaining the ingredients and each use and affects it had on the potion, ten minutes later they began preparing the ingredients, and altogether it would take three weeks for the potion to be complete. Harry's mind however was elsewhere, he already knew about the potion, having read Lillian's notes on it, so he drifted his mind to the Horcrux, laying somewhere above his head. He searched his memories for any clue on the diadem, he knew he had seen it somewhere before. Then it hit him right across the face like a pan. He had seen it only a few months before, he had been hiding his potion book when he saw that statue of the man with a weird wig on and tiara.

"Of course!" he said, a bit too loudly, his mother who was helping Ron with his potion came over to him,

"Harry is something wrong?" she asked

"Mum I know where the Horcrux is!" he said quietly; however Lily heard him and her eyes grew.

"Harry go and tell Lillian, she needs to know, that is more important that Potions, you can catch up later, go" she said.

Harry vanished his cauldron to his bedroom and exited the lab without anyone but Hermione and Ron noticing, everyone else was too busy concentrating on their own potions.

The moment the door shut behind him, he Apparated to her office, she was still immersed in paperwork and when she saw him she jumped up from her chair a bit.

"Harry! What are you doing here? And out of lessons?" she asked

"I remember Lillian! I remember where I have seen the Horcrux before!"

"Really? Where?" she said, but Harry ran to her and took her hand and together Apparated to just outside the Room of Requirement.

_I need somewhere to hide my book _he said three times, while walking in front of the door.

The large oak door appeared in front of them and Harry dragged Lillian inside.

"Wow" she said looking at the piles and piles of banned objects of a thousand years. She was lead past piles that reached the ceiling, past an old wardrobe, and to a corner, where there was indeed a statue of an old man with a wig and a tiara on his head.

"I can't believe we actually found it in so little time, you are a genius Harry" she gave him a quick kiss, Harry was about to touch the diadem when Lillian stopped him.

"Wait" she said, looking around, "Ok there's nothing, I expected he would protect it with enchantments like the one from the ring but he didn't, he really thought that no one would be able to get in" she said

Harry and encased the Horcrux with the same type of protective bubble Hermione had used with the Cup. Together they came out of the Room and Apparated to her office. Harry got the sword from the case.

"Ready?" Lillian asked him

"Yes, one more down" he said before stabbing the diadem right in the centre. From the diadem came out a thick, blood like substance which dripped onto the floor, Lillian vanished it and placed the diadem in a special trunk which she kept in the closet near her desk, the trunk could only be opened by her and inside it contained all the Horcruxes they had destroyed so far. Only two more to go.

Lillian gave a relieved sigh "that's one more gone, I think we should send William out again to search for the other two, one we know is Nagini but we don't know where the locket is"

"I can talk to William at lunch" Harry suggested

"No it's fine, you can go back to lesson I don't want you to spoil your education, you already missed a whole day of lessons, as much as I love to spend time with you as Headmistress I can't allow a student to be late for class"

"Well then my lady, I take my leave, thank you for gracing me with your presence" he said teasingly, bowing and smiling, with a near silent pop, he Apparated to the Transfiguration classroom, where lessons would start in three minutes.


	27. The Chamber of Secrets

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Where are the reviews?

**The Chamber of Secrets **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Transfiguration lesson went by smoothly, in fact the rest of the day went by smoothly, with a moderate amount of boredom from Harry of course. Harry walked into his room after lessons were finished, he had a lot to do, he had his homework to do, Quidditch practise and then hours of training with Lillian as usual. He sat down at his desk and began his homework, his quill was writing for him, using information directly from his mind, when William burst into the room.

"Nice of you to finally join me, you are my bonded phoenix yet I only seem to see you when you are hungry and want food" Harry said

"_I cant help if I am hungry and you are the most direct source to food and for your information I have been spending time with Penna and I was just with your mother, I was giving her some tears, since I don't know how long I will be gone, she might need them._" the phoenix said

"I'm guessing you talked to Lillian then"

"_Yes, I will be leaving in a few minutes, I just came to say goodbye_" William said, getting closer to Harry.

"Behave yourself and make me proud William, don't take too long" Harry said, he hated goodbyes.

The phoenix nodded and with a burst of silver flames he disappeared. Harry continued with his homework and in twenty minutes he was finished with his potion's essay, and the transfiguration homework. He changed into his Quidditch robes and went to call Ron, he found him and Hermione cuddled together on the sofa.

"Sorry to interrupt love birds but we got Quidditch practise Ron" Harry said

Ron went to change and the two boys made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione stayed behind because she had homework to do and apparently she had to start revising for the Final NEWTs exams, which were all the way in May.

The training went smoothly; they practised getting to know their new brooms. Harry set up a strong barrier so that outside eyes couldn't see the new Firebolts. Harry noticed a brownie owl watching the game from atop one of the watching stands. To anyone else it may look like a normal owl but Harry new those intelligent, delicate blue eyes. Lillian had come to watch him play! He pretended not to notice and carried on. The new brooms were amazing, the team was faster than ever and the coordination was the best because they were all at the same speed. The beaters needed a bit of work, which Harry had no trouble solving. Sirius had also come to see the game, but he came in person and waved up at Harry. After hours of practise they finally touched down on the ground and went to get cleaned up. They headed for dinner, Harry and Ron went to sit by Hermione.

"Your late, did you take _that_ long practising?" Hermione asked

"Yeah but the brooms are amazing, I never felt so good during flying, ever!" Ron said, quickly kissing her.

Silence settled for a while, during the time the Trio were eating, Harry felt gazes on him looking up at Lillian he saw that she was looking over at the Ravenclaw table, not him as he expected. He could tell that she was using a powerful Notice-me-Not charm, but Harry, as her soulmate could see past her illusion charms. Her eyes were looking attentively at two girls in particular. They were pointing at him, and smiling, and planning something too.

"_Lillian you know I only have eyes for you_" Harry said through their mind link.

"_I know my love but how would you feel if a guy was looking at me like those two are looking at you, it's like they are undressing you with their eyes_" she replied.

"_I would probably rip him to threads and make a nice jumper for Buckbeak using them, but still don't worry sweetheart_" he said

He felt her mood lighten up through their link "_Training is cancelled for today, can you bring Ron and Hermione to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after dinner please?_" Lillian asked

"_Sure, but why may I ask_" Harry enquired

"_You shall see_" and she retrieved to the back of Harry's mind, even though they may not always be talking to each other, mentally they always keep their connection open at the back of their minds so that they may feel the other's presence.

Harry saw his parents; Sirius, Remus and Lillian leave the teachers table early and head out the Great Hall. The trio finished their food and headed out too. It took them about two minutes to get there and they found the four teachers waiting for them. Sirius was looking between Harry and Lillian with a sly look. Harry approached Lillian.

"So what are we doing here?" he asked

"I'm surprised Myrtle is not here moaning at us" Ron said

"Myrtle has gone beyond to the Death Realm, she was stuck in this world too long, she needed peace" Lillian said.

"What you mean that annoying ghost was _still_ here?" Sirius asked

"She used to start crying whenever Sirius and I hid here to avoid getting caught, terrible wailing she used to have" James said.

Remus and Harry nodded in agreement, Hermione rolled her eyes. Lillian was looking at the washing basins in the centre of the room; she tilted her head to the side "_Open_" she said with hissing sounds.

"What? We are going down there again? Why?" Ron asked

Lillian approached the opening of the tunnel "_Stairs_" she said in Parseltongue, and bricks from the tunnel moved around to make a flight of spiral stairs heading down towards the dark.

"Lillian what is going on?" Hermione asked, she looked over at the adults, they were heading towards Lillian.

"Hermione I don't know if you noticed but the kitchen at Grimmauld Place was getting quite crowded, over the past few months even more people have joined the Order" Lily began

"So we need a bigger space to have our meetings, Remus jokingly suggested the Chamber but Lillian took him seriously, so now we are here to modify the chamber so that it becomes humanly useful" Sirius finished.

"But you need to be a Parseltongue to get in" Ron said. James pointed at Lillian, she was concentration and her hand was on the marble sink closest to her, she was hissing so quietly that you could hardly listen to her.

Harry understood what she was doing; it was something that he himself wanted to learn soon. She was saying ancient Parseltongue spells, since no one else could speak to snakes in the school, Harry had no one to learn from, he actually never thought about the possibility that Lillian might be able to speak it too, stupid really since she could practically do anything. He listened attentively to her spell casting; she was undoing Slytherin's work.

"_Reversium, revertus, redous, You will no longer need Parseltongue to grant passage_"

"_Reversium, revertus, redous, You will no longer need Parseltongue to grant passage"_

"_Reversium, revertus, redous, You will no longer need Parseltongue to grant passage"_

She finished and her hand shone a blue and gold colour, the sinks shifted along with the marble, it shifted and moved taking the shape of an elegant archway, aligned with gold and at the top of the archway was a beautiful sculpture of a phoenix with its long wings spread out, welcoming the members, the toilets around it dissolved too, it became an empty circular room, with the moonlight shining through the windows, Lillian decided that the room was too bare and waved her hand in a circular motion around her, plants erupted from the grounds, some became buds of white, red and orange roses, other made their way up the walls all the way to the ceiling. Inside the dark passageway balls of lights appeared and stuck on the wall, illuminating the way down. Lillian looked behind her. Ron's month was hanging open, Sirius was quite stunned, and the Potters hid their amazement.

"Lillian if you can do_ this_ by your self why do you need us?" Sirius asked

"The Chamber is much larger, besides the more people helping the faster we will be done " she said.

"_You have to teach me that Parseltongue magic sometime_" Harry said to Lillian through their link.

"_Sure_" came back the answer. The group made their way down the tunnel, they noticed that the state of the tunnel was getting worse; Lillian's magic hadn't reached down here. They carried on until they met the fallen stones from the trio's second year. Lillian touched the stones, and they shifted back to their previous position with loud noises. After a minute their way was clear.

"It sure comes in handy being able to communicate with rocks" Sirius said.

They kept going until they came to the second opening, Lillian did the same thing as upstairs, and the hatch became a replica of the previous one with the same phoenix welcoming the people. They entered the actually chamber it self, Harry looked at Lillian and saw a small snake making it's way out of her sleeve, it uncurled itself from her arm and made its way into the tunnels. They explored the surroundings and some of the tunnels, finally after ten minutes of exploring they met in the centre of large room.

"It will take a lot of work but I think it will look splendid, we need to finish charming the entrance, vanish all the bones, clean the dust away, and the statues of the snakes have to go too, its too Slytherin, we can add a statue of each fonder later" Lillian began "Any more ideas?"

"Lillian do you mind if I take the snake skin and the basilisk to the dungeons, the teeth and eyes for example are expensive ingredients that are useful for more complicated potions" Lily said "I'm sure Professor Slughorn will appreciate it, I sometimes take some of his lessons and I know I would" she finished

"I don't see why not" Lillian said

"That man is too fond of you" James said quietly, Lily ignored him, she was used to this side of James.

"I was thinking, perhaps the tunnels could be put down and then the space could be used for private offices, we could have like mini-departments and such, like in the Ministry" Remus suggested

"Excellent idea Remus" Lillian replied.

"What about if we brought down the Slytherin's head carving, because the snake came out through his mouth meaning there has to be some space behind that too, we could move all the water from the chamber into this pool here and then carpet the floor with a long table in the centre" Harry said

Lillian pictured it in her head she took out her wand and created a magi-hologram in the centre, so everyone could see. A 3D image of the chamber appeared with everything they suggested with some new things added, like an enchanted ceiling and windows, portraits of the founders as well as statues. There was indeed more than enough space. The team got to work, they split up, Hermione and Ron went to take care of the entrance, Remus and Sirius took the tunnels on the left and James and Lily took the tunnels on the right. Lillian and Harry stayed in the centre.

"I realised I haven't kissed you yet" Harry said, kissing Lillian hard on the lips, he put his hands on her waist; Lillian wrapped her arms around his neck, caressing his black hair with her hands. They broke apart out of breath. They smiled to each other and got ready to work.

"So what am I learning today professor?" Harry asked, deviously.

"Well we will be blowing up Slytherin's head"

"Something I am looking forward too" Harry said

Wands at the ready they pointed them towards the large stone head. Lillian took Harry's hand.

"_Bombarda Maximuss!"_ The two lovers said. The spell was much stronger than Harry expected, as soulmates he figured that together their power was stronger when they were physically linked. The head was blasted to pieces, revealing another large chamber behind it, at Lillian's command the rocks disappeared and the wall was completely vanished. The other chamber was covered with moss and the floor was littered with skeletons. The two got to work removing the moss, they heard explosion from behind them, the others were getting to work too, for the next twenty minutes they cleaned moss, snake waste, and skeletons from the chamber, along with more explosions of course. They admired their work; they began to clean the rest of the dirty chamber too. Lillian focused on the all the water around her and strands of water steadily began to make its way towards her, leaving the floor and walls dry. It congregated over her head and she directed it to the pool with her hand. For the next two hours the whole team cleaned and then cleaned some more.

At the entrance Ron and Hermione were doing quite good, they shrunk the snake skin and conjured a jar to keep it in; they vanished the dust and levitated rocks out of the way. Thanks to Hermione's wide knowledge of spells, they managed to duplicate the light balls from the passage way and use them in the antechamber. They carpeted the floor in red with mini Hogwarts crests in gold. This took both of them, and so used up a lot of energy. They wanted to create some flowers but they realised they would disappear when they left so they would wait until Lillian could work her charm, also another thing they weren't able to do was the preservation charms since not even Hermione knew them yet.

On the left side of the chamber work was going fairly well for Remus and Lupin, Remus had an idea where they could made some rooms for people to sleep in if they wanted, they communicated their idea with Lily and James through Mindspeech and they both agreed, the left would be living accommodations with some offices and the right would be only offices. In the end they made about fifteen average sized rooms with bunk beds, two desks and a large enchanted window, and three small wardrobes in each. They also managed to make ten offices with desks, shelves, chairs etc. They were exhausted at the end and both decided to sit down for while after performing the preservation spells to keep the place dust-free.

Lily and James did pretty much the same as Remus and Sirius, except they made about twenty Offices, they made a larger room which they intended to turn into a library, they also made bathrooms and showers. They also left off a large area about the size of a Quidditch pitch, where they could train and exercise, hopefully they could get exercising equipment in there. They performed silencing charms, preservation spells and self-cleaning enchantments in each room. After they were done they made their way to the main chamber, but it didn't look anything like it did four hours ago. Harry and Lillian had made a brilliant job. In the centre was a large long, dark wooden table which shined with the light from the enchanted ceiling. Aligning the walls elegantly decorated fireplaces already gave the room a warm atmosphere. The floor was covered with red carpet, they made their way to the end of the chamber, the stone head of Slytherin was no longer there, instead there was an enormous stone phoenix on the wall, under his left wing there were two fairly large portraits of Slytherin and Hufflepuff, under the right wing there was a portrait of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The four founders smiled down at the team, but under the phoenix's feet there was a portrait of Dumbledore, he too smiling down at the observers. A metal sign said "**In Honour of Our First Leader Albus Dumbledore**"

Lillian was just adding the final plants on the floor and flowerpots when the rest of the team came back. Hermione waved back at Dumbledore, the old man smiled back with the usual twinkle in his eye.

"Ok so where are we at?" Lillian asked

"We made offices and we decided to make some sleeping accommodations if anyone needed to spend the night" Sirius explained.

"We made offices, bathrooms, toilets and we left out a large room for a possible library or just storage space and made a fairly large training area" James said

"We did the best we can at the entrance but we couldn't do the preservation charms and the plant work, we were hoping you might be able to do that" Hermione said.

Lillian nodded with a smile "Sounds wonderful shall we see for ourselves?" she asked.

They spent the next half hour going around, adding plants; extra needed spells or transfigurations, or any changes really. Lillian equipped the training area with every exercising machine imaginable, she made them appear from god knows where. In the end they were completely exhausted, all except Lillian and Harry, who was getting used to recovering from magical exhaustion from his training with Lillian. They made their way up the stairs and into the ex-bathroom and out the door.

"This is now the Headquarters so I think it is better if we stop calling it Chamber of Secrets, I think it may scare some people" Lillian suggested "Tomorrow at four there will be a whole Order meeting so please be here on tim"

The others agreed and went their separate ways, biding each other goodnight. The trio and Lillian made their way to their tower, Ron and Hermione went to their rooms while Harry followed Lillian up the gargoyle spiralled stairs. The two soulmates took a shower together and dried each other off; they ended up lying of the bed, wrapped in each other arms, right under the moonlight. In the Head Common room, in Ron's room to be precise, Ron and Hermione ended up pretty much in the same situation.

Neither couple knew that the following few months would bring changes in their lives…


	28. Wedding and Surprises

Harry Potter and the Unexpected heir

Harry Potter and the Unexpected heir

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, the school work piled up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few weeks went by in a blur, the Order had taken well to the new Headquarters and each member had received their magical tracking earring. The training with Harry continued harder than ever. Lillian now took Harry out running every morning before the rest of the school even woke up. They would run around the lake to build up Harry's stamina, needless to say Harry was dead on his feet the first time he tried it. For now Harry's waking time was usually 5 am after going to bed always around 10 or 11 because of training with Lillian. Even though Harry's body changed in the summer because of his inheritance, his body was changing yet again. With the exercise and running he grew a well defined six-pack and the muscles in his legs and arms were much more noticeable than before, his schools robes managed to disguise them but his Quidditch robes didn't. And so over time the Harry Potter Fan Girl Association was born, much to Lillian's annoyance, the Marauder's laughable pleasure and Harry's embarrassment. As both James and Sirius had had their own fan club while they were at Hogwarts they tried to teach Harry how to deal with the screaming girls. Now whenever Harry or Ron (which was quite the developed man too as he was training with Sirius) went they were getting followed by herds of girls. To Ron's jealousy, Hermione too was getting looks and whistles from other males, her hair lost the bushiness and now lay in soft waves and curls down her back, her curvy figure didn't help either.

However it wasn't just Harry's body that changed and grew, his magic was growing at a fast pace. The training was certainly paying off because he could now beat his father at a duel, and that was saying something. He just wanted to learn more and more, he had this thirst for knowledge he couldn't explain. He had read most books in the library and even the ones in the Restricted Section, not to mention Lillian's personal mini library in her office. Where Lillian was concerned Harry was happier than ever. They would go on dates around the world, once she had taken him to Mt. Fuji in Japan to watch a display of fireworks and he was completely stunned when she appeared in front of him wearing a beautiful red and gold silk kimono with silver phoenixes sown into the delicate fabric. Another time both had swam to the bottom of the ocean to meet the mermaids living there, he quickly learned their language and now he had a habit of talking to the mermaids in the Black Lake when he went swimming. However some things worried him. One was that whenever Lillian looked into the future she only saw darkness around her own, this made her feel so low that she couldn't get into the right state of mind to see anything else except that same flash of Harry holding a baby girl. Another thing was that William was not back yet, this preoccupied him because Voldermort had been quiet lately, there were the small daily attacks as usual, which the Order was doing quite a good job at preventing, but still he had a nagging feeling that something was going to happen.

In the beginnings of November the first Quidditch match arrived; Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Lillian was watching from the chair that Dumbledore used when he watched Quidditch. She was dressed in a heavy set of robes and was wishing Harry good luck through their link. Harry's mind kept going back to the previous night's activities and grinned. When the Gryffindor team flew into the pitch the whole stadium literally went 'Wow' at the sight of the Firebolt 2's. The Slytherin team were on Nimbus 2001's but they were still no match to the Gryffindor's. Harry caught the snitch two minutes into the game with roaring applause from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff audience, leaving a stunned Slytherin Seeker that didn't even have time to react when Harry zoomed past him, snitch nearly in hand. Needless to say the Slytherin's were quiet after that; the smirks were wiped from their faces. After the party at Gryffindor Tower was over Harry made his way to his room which he shared with Lillian. He heard voices from the inside.

"Remus, are you sure you want to do this like…_this_? We could do this in a much nicer way" he heard Lillian say

Harry entered and saw Lillian seating behind her desk with Remus and Tonks in front of her.

"Lillian please we don't want to post pone it anymore" Tonks said

"Ok I understand, but please give me one hour and I will take care of everything. A wedding is important, you would want to have parents and friends there wouldn't you?" Lillian asked, hopeful.

Tonks and Remus looked at each other and talked quietly between themselves for a minute.

"Very well one hour" Remus said

Lillian grinned "See not very hard" She looked up at Harry "Hello Harry just in time, these two wanted to get married right now. We have to get the appropriate details done, what is a wedding without celebration?"

"Funny you say that Lillian I don't seem to remember getting an invitation for your wedding with Harry" Remus said. This made Harry and Lillian blush, but Lillian recomposed herself faster.

"Sirius really can't keep his mouth shut" she said quietly to herself "Don't say such things Remus; you know a soulmate wedding ceremony is different. But now get going, Remus you go to James and Tonks go to Lily, I have already mentally contacted them and they are waiting for you. Meet me at Headquarters in an hour" she hurried them away.

"That Remus can have really cheeky remarks when he wants to" Lillian said, receiving a hug from behind from Harry, who was now kissing her neck.

"Harry we… have things to do" she managed to say. Harry stopped his teasing.

"How about when all this is over we can have a normal wedding, I can propose and all the usual stuff, big party and celebrations, white dress etc" Harry suggested

"I would love that, when this is all over" she said smiling at his suggestion.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked

"Dress something nice and accompany me downstairs"

The two Apparated to Headquarters, Lillian turned to Harry "Harry can you be a sweetheart and put up some white and silver decorations, you know something like the ones at Bill's wedding" Harry nodded laughing at her anxiety. He really loved it when she was bossy. Lillian Apparated to the Kitchens, where she began to prepare food with the elves, Penna was sent around the main members of the Order and Tonks family and friends, but as they were mostly in the Order it made it much quicker and easier. Ten minutes to go Lillian appeared with about twenty elves and set food on the table. She waved her hand and white roses appeared, joining Harry's already perfect decorations.

Lillian went to check on Tonks, she was in one of the rooms on the left wing of the chamber. She was dressed in a simple yet elegant white dress that hugged her figure. She was trying to decide which colour she would take her hair in. She was arguing with Lily.

"Tonks just take any colour, we are going to be late" Lily said as Lillian came in.

"Lillian what colour do you think suits me best?" Tonks asked

"Be yourself Tonks" the seventeen- year old answered. Tonks smiled and changed the blonde to her usual bubble-gum pink. It looked unusual with her white dress but that was Tonks for you. Lily transfigured her own robes to something more elegant like she did with Tonks. There was a knock on the door. It was Ted, Tonks father.

"The groom is ready, people are waiting and you look wonderful, but I have to say this was very short notice" he said

"Thanks dad, Remus and I didn't want to wait any longer" Tonks said hugging him.

Lillian was looking closely at Tonks, after a few seconds she smiled and left the room. On her way she changed her clothes too, from witches' robes to her ceremonial ones with the Merlin Crest on the front. How did Remus convince her to perform the wedding ceremony? She was happy to organise it, she loved Remus and Tonks to bits, but she had never done it before, as Supreme Head of the Wizengamot she was allowed to, but still. She walked into the main room. The chairs had been moved together and people were sitting down waiting. She made her way through the isle, a nervous Remus dressed in fine black wizard robes smiled nervously at her.

"Thank you Lillian everything is perfect" Remus said

"Don't thank only me Remus, everyone else helped too" she answered

She looked over at Harry, he was drop down dead gorgeous in formal black robes, he winked at her, and she smiled at him. It was hard sometimes, wanting to hug him and kiss him in public but not being able to, but the time they spent in private was sufficient for her for now. She went to the centre of the altar waiting for Tonks, next to her was Remus and next to him was James. On her right stood Lily, Ted made his way up the isle with Tonks, her bright pink hair stood out like a light bulb in the darkness. Lillian looked at Remus; the expression on his face was of the utmost happiness. He took Tonk's hand when the two adults reached the altar. Lillian began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Elizabeth Tonks" Lillian began. She went on to explain the values and importance of marriage.

"Can the Best Man and Maid of Honour step forward please" James and Lily stepped forward.

"Lord James Potter do you accept to watch over this union and grant your blessing?" Lillian asked

"I do accept and I give my blessing" James said

"Lady Lily Potter do you accept to watch over this union and grant your blessing?" Lillian asked

"I do accept and I give my blessing" Lily said. The two Potters retrieved to their previous places.

"Does anyone object to this wedding?"

…Silence…

"Remus John Lupin do you take Nymphadora Elizabeth Tonks to be your beloved wife, do you promise to love her, respect her, cherish her and be loyal to her during both good and bad times till death do you apart?"

"I do" Remus said

"Nymphadora Elizabeth Tonks do you take Remus John Lupin to be your beloved husband, do you promise to love him, respect him, cherish him and be loyal to him during both good and bad times till death do you apart?"

"I do" Tonks said

Penna began a loving song and one of her feathers fell from her tail. The feather levitated itself and stood in front of Remus and Tonks.

"This is Penna's gift, may the phoenix song bring luck in your marriage and-" the gold feather shifted into the shape of two beautiful gold wedding rings "-may the phoenix rings be the eternal sign of you commitment" Remus took the smaller ring and placed it on Tonks wedding finger, Tonks then did the same to him.

"Under the legislation as Supreme Head of the Wizengamot I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Lillian finished.

Remus and Tonks who were both nearly crying shared their first kiss as a married couple and the room exploded into applause. People were conjuring rose petals and throwing them at the two happy people.

Everyone proceeded to partying, instruments were charmed to play lively music and the food, especially the wedding cake, was brilliant. Lillian went over to the bride and groom to congratulate them. They thanked her and everyone else again and Lily charmed the cameras so they would take pictures by themselves during the party. While everyone else was dancing (surprisingly Ron managed to dance with Hermione without steeping on her feet too much), Harry went over to Lillian who was seating by herself.

"Care to dance my lady?" Harry asked extending his hand, Lillian took it with smile but before they began dancing she placed a very powerful Notice-Me-Not charm around the two of them. They danced and danced until they had enough and went to sit down.

The party began to calm down. Many of the guests left because they had to go and work or had things to sort out. Two hours later there was only the four Potters, Hermione, Ron, Remus and Tonks left.

The four Potters (James, Lily, Harry and Lillian) were vanishing the rest of the food and cleaning up the place. The newly weds were at a corner talking to Hermione and Ron. When the Potters were done they went over to the Lupins.

"I am here to give you your wedding gift" Lillian said

"Lillian you have done enough for us already" Remus said

"Don't refuse any gifts from me Remus, don't you know it's rude" she said playfully "Tonks remember that Order safe house by the beach that you adored? Well that is yours now" Tonks grinned and thanked her over and over again, she loved that house, it was just big enough for her and Remus to bring up a small family in the future. The beach was beautiful too.

But Lillian wasn't done yet "Second, Tonks you will, from now on, remain here at Headquarters or the Ministry, I wont allow you to do any field work for the next year, I-" she was cut off.

"Why? Don't tell me you believe that nonsense about married women should stay at home" Tonks said quickly.

"Like I was about to say, I simply don't want another life, which can be saved, to be lost in this war" she finished.

"Another life? But… you mean?" Tonks began looking at Lillian who in turn was looking at Tonk's stomach.

"I'm pregnant?" she asked, placing her hand over her stomach.

Lillian nodded "I'd say just over three weeks" she said smiling. Remus was beyond words and hugged and kissed his wife. For the next few minutes all the eight, plus Sirius who was called by James mentally, exchanged handshakes, hugs and kisses. Harry watched with his arm around Lillian's shoulders and her head leaning on him, he watched the happiness around him, glad that his life was going so well, but the feeling that something was going to happen was still in his heart.


	29. Battle Preparations

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Sorry for the long wait, I had final exams for the past few weeks.

Please check out the Poll about this fanfic on my profile, I would really like the feedback. And also thank you for all the great reviews you have posted, I love all your comments.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The warning feeling that Harry was experiencing came toward the ends of October. The cold was beginning to settle over Hogwarts. Harry was just back from visiting the library at Merlin Hall, he had a bag filled with hundreds of shrunken books and scrolls. He came down the tower and entered his room, he heard voices coming from Lillian's Office, he got his Invisibility Cloak and hid himself, if it was a student how would he explain him coming from the Headmistress' bedroom? But who he saw was no student, and it didn't please him. In his lover's office sat Draco and Narcissia Malfoy. He made his way down the stairs, preparing to launch at Malfoy. He was going to pay for what he had tried to do to Dumbledore. He tried to move but found his body paralysed. Unable to move or talk he was finally forced to listen to what the three people were talking about.

"Are you sure you can protect us?" Narcissia asked, doubtingly.

"Of course, the protection that Dumbledore offered is still available and I am happy that you decided to take it. It was very brave of you to come here" Lillian said, reassuringly. Making sure Harry was listening she continued.

"But please explain in more detail to me why you have changed your mind and decided to betray the Dark Lord?"

This time Draco answered "We already told you, father was always talking so highly of the Death Eaters and Voldermort, even mum followed his ideals because she thought he was right. But the Dark Lord has become more ruthless than ever, I regret my decision to join; I wish I wouldn't have to be plagued by the mark in my arm for the rest of my life. The Dark Lord is an evil creature, he doesn't care about anyone but his damn self, he always tortures them for no reason, but I have to warn you, there is a Death Eater, he joined a few years ago but remained a secret until a few months ago. He is as evil as the Dark Lord, if not more. No one knows his name except You-Know-Who, others simply refer to him as 'him' or 'he'. He has already been chosen as the Dark Lord's right-hand and possible successor. Please Professor, you are supposed to be the most powerful witch to ever exist, you have to stop them. He will destroy everything, my mother and father will be first to go, he was furious at father for getting locked up at Azkaban" Draco finished; he did not seem to be the same Draco as last year.

Harry listened to what Malfoy was saying. He regret joining, he was afraid for his family. He actually felt sorry for him.

"He tortured you too hasn't he Draco?" Lillian asked "That is why you have changed so much, you have been forced into a world of war and conflict since you were born, you have been forced to grow up too fast" she sighed "That seems to be happening a lot lately. I believe in second chances and I will help you. I will get your father from prison and he will join you in hiding. You shall be placed in one of the Order's safe houses. You cannot leave, you have no meanings of communication whatsoever to the outside world and the house is under the Fidelius of which I am Secret Keeper so you will be safe" she finished, looking at the two Malfoys. Narcissia had tears in her eyes. Lillian didn't know if they were tears of happiness or tears of sorrow from having broken the beliefs they were brought up in. "Draco you will receive your school work everyday, I don't want you to miss a year from school" Lillian said, Draco nodded. "Penna will take you to your new home, the house-elf Mobby will receive you, I will make regular visits and if I see any mistreatment on Mobby you will be doing your own cooking and cleaning until your out. Am I understood?" she asked

The two Malfoys reluctantly nodded. At Lillian's mental command the phoenix flew to the two Malfoys and whisked them away in flames.

Harry had been listening to what the Malfoys were saying; since he was paralysed he had no choice. So Malfoy was tortured? As much as he hated Malfoy no one deserved that kind of pain, having experienced it he would not wish it to even his worst enemy, well with the exception of Voldermort and his Death Eaters.

"Can I let you out of your Bind without having my possessions broken?" Lillian asked, her tone made him feel slightly guilty. He knew he was about to do something foolish, everyone deserved a second chance if they really proved themselves. Knowing Lillian Draco must of said something to earn it, Lillian was always protective of the people she liked, she would not let an almost murder into Hogwarts without good reason. Harry was finally released from the magical hold. There was silence between both of them for a bit.

"How do you know that they aren't trying to spy on the Order? Or even kill you" Harry asked.

Lillian got up "Come" she said taking Harry's hand, and led Harry up the tower from which he came from earlier. They stepped out into the cold October night, looking up at the starts. She conjured a orb of green magic and threw it upwards it kept going and going until it was way above the tallest tower of the castle, then it stopped as if it have touched something and almost electric looking it zapped into an invisible barrier, now Harry could see what was protecting Hogwarts. A gigantic dome was now visible; before it disappeared Harry noticed that it covered a large part of the Forbidden Forest, the whole Black Lake and the hills around the school. However he saw it did not reach Hogsmead.

"If Malfoy meant harm, the barrier would not let him through. This is a defensive spell I came up with after meeting Dumbledore, only myself and the Heirs of the Founders can actually modify the spell, by Heirs of the Founders I mean you and your parents. Besides Harry I checked them with Legimency" Lillian said, looking at him, love in her eyes.

"Legimency can be blocked with Occlumency, it can be fooled Lillian" Harry replied.

"Not mine. Harry I know you and Draco have never gotten along well but you have to understand he has taken the initiative and has come to ask for help"

"Probably just to save his skin" Harry said

"Maybe but if Draco wasn't like that he would have been sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin." She giggled "Harry I know you are angry at me but it is too late now to change anything, Draco and Narcissia have helped us to determine Voldermort's next move, he will be attacking Diagon Alley and Godric's Hollow simultaneously, so we have a week in which to prepare"

Harry paid close attention to what she was saying, to be honest Harry felt a bit embarrassed, he was a mature young man who was supposed to understand the value of second chances.

"I'm sorry" he said "I was about to act irrationally"

Lillian nodded, she was looking at Harry attentively "Someday I have to teach you to read auras, most wizards and witches cant hide them and by reading auras you can tell how powerful someone is, what they are really like or even their intensions. Draco's one was sincere but also scared"

"Never imagined Draco Malfoy scared" Harry said "he is always so full of himself"

"Well many hide behind fake confidence to mask their true selves"

Harry got up from his chair and went over to kiss Lillian, they were so caught up that they didn't even notice Sirius opening the door, they did however hear his playful whistle. The couple broke it up and jumped apart in the air at the same time; startled.

"Have you never heard of knocking?" Harry asked

"What for? If I did I wouldn't get to see shows like this" Sirius answered playfully and slyly at the same time.

"What do you want Sirius?" Lillian asked

"Juts to check if you were ok, you never can be too careful around a Malfoy" he answered, now serious.

"I'm fine Sirius, you can stop being so serious now" she said smiling "But you can check how well they have settled in if you want"

"Sure" Sirius answered, before quickly Apparating away.

"Now where were we" Lillian asked. She turned towards Harry but he was looking at her attentively, his aura was a mixture of worry and love.

"Lillian, are there any more secrets, perhaps a bit like this one with the Malfoys that I don't know about?" Harry asked.

She looked away from him, avoiding his eyes. He sighed. But she said quickly "Harry believe me, I want to tell you but there are things that you are still not ready for, you may be more mature but the Harry that still quickly loses his temper is still lurking around somewhere inside. I only have one secret that I am not telling you, its to do with the Order and I know that perhaps not telling you it may one day lead to my downfall, but if you knew I don't know if you would understand, you would probably hate me" her voice trailed off.

"Lillian we are soulmates, I could never hate you even if I wanted too, no matter what you do or hide. I juts hope someday you will tell me, when I am ready to understand" Harry said while Lillian rested her head on his chest, his hand travelled her auburn curls while she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I was about to attack Malfoy, it's just he tried to kill Dumbledore, he hurt Katie and Ron whilst trying, I should learn to control my temper, I should understand second chances, after being given quite the share" Harry said "I shouldn't really blame Malfoy, he was being forced by Voldermort, its Snape I should concentrate my efforts on, he is going to pay" Lillian shut her eyes tighter.

There was silence for a moment "I love you" Lillian said, breaking the silence "Everything I do is to protect you and everyone else, never doubt that"

"I love you too but the tone that your using makes it sound like you will die tomorrow or something. I think sometimes you forget that you are immortal Lils" Harry said.

"Yet my future is blank" she said, her voice surrendering to worry.

"Maybe your future is blank because it hasn't been decided yet"

"Maybe"

"Now what is this thing about Voldermort attacking Diagon Alley and Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked

"Our spy told Draco to pass on the information to me, he is too tightly watched to contact me directly, so knowing Draco was coming they managed to inform me. There is an Order meeting in five minutes, I have already called the group leaders" Lillian said, the two lovers Apparated to the chamber and waited while members piled in using the fireplaces. Seating at the very end Lillian began to speak.

"Thank you for coming at such a short notice but my informant concerning Voldermort has passed the knowledge that next week Wednesday Voldermort will set a large-scale attack on Diagon Alley and Godric's Hollow at the same time. It will start at 5pm sharp, so we must be ready." She paused for a bit, letting the private conversations and murmurs calm down. "Voldermort was smart at picking the date. Next Wednesday is Halloween, in other words we celebrate All Hallows Eve, and Voldermort chose this date because on All Hallows Eve a witch's and wizard's power is at its peak, especially the Dark side. He will be stronger than ever but good news is… so will we. He is not counting on our interference"

"Is Voldermort going to be there himself or is it just his worthless minions?" Moody asked.

"I have reports that Voldie himself will be there. Now this is the plan". She waved her hand and the water at the far end of the room shot towards the centre of the table, hovering over their heads. Lillian used her mind to manipulate the water into a perfect 3-D map of Diagon Alley and Godric's Hollow, she explain what they were going to do.

"As it is All Hallows Eve I will have enough power to create and sustain two powerful shields that will keep all those with evil intentions out of the towns. However grounds forces will be there already, hiding and waiting for the attack and they will be a threat. Now the Death Eaters that can't enter will probably try to break through the shield"

"Why can't we just evacuate the towns beforehand?" Sirius asked

"Like Lillian said there will be Death Eaters hiding, we can end up evacuating them too, ending up with probably injured people" Remus said

"Also someone can go and report the evacuation to Voldermort and then realising we know his plans he can call off the attack completely" James said

"Isn't that a good thing?" Molly asked.

Harry answered this one "We can't win this war if we are going to always avoid Voldermort. We have to weaken his forces. There are going to be thousands of Death Eaters if we can win this battle his forces will weaken immensely"

"True point, basic goals: don't get killed, protect the villagers, whilst the attack is going on an evacuation team will be going around, like this Voldermarts wont have time to pull back, third kill if you have to, but I would prefer prisoners rather than corpses, Anti-Apparation wards will go up for the bad guys only so you have that advantage. Fourth goal is to win. Shakelbolt your team is in charge of the evacuation plan, when you come up with something let me know. Moody, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, your teams will be attacking from the air, again device up a plan, James, Nathan, Molly, Cole, Wyatt and my team we will be on the ground. Lily's team will be taken over by Molly and you will join me at the front. Everyone else will come behind. The Order will be split in two for the two battle and during the battles your earrings will act as direct communication to Tonk's team that will be here acting as guides and transmitting orders. If someone is injured someone will have to contact Madam Pomfrey's team and appropriate help can be offered. St. Mungos will be on alert and so will be Azkaban Prison, which is where you will send any Death Eaters you imprison" At the mention of Azkaban Sirius gave a tiny shudder.

"Tell me dear Lils will little ratty Peter be there?" Sirius asked.

"Almost certainly" she answered.

"Good, don't bother booking an Azkaban cell for him, he will probably fit in a shoe box by the time I'm done with him" he added the last part quietly, but everyone still heard him.

"Calm down Sirius" James said.

"Lillian is there a particular reason why my team was given to Molly?" Lily asked.

"You have two hours to discuss with your teams the plans, when you are done please come back here" hearing her most left, except James, Lily, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Lillian took Lily to a corner. Harry who was with his dad and his friends, tuned in mentally with the conversation, he couldn't resist. Whilst listening he summoned a cup of orange juice.

"So?" Lily asked a little furious.

"I am moving you to Tonk's team because I don't want you to fight, you may get hurt-" Lillian began but Lily didn't let her finish.

"Why? Many here will be hurt, some even die, but they are still going to fight!" Lily pressed on. Lillian placed her hand over Lily's stomach.

"Yes but apart from Tonks, no one else is pregnant" Lily's face paled and Harry chocked on the orange juice.

"You are what?!" he asked, looking over at his mum, instantly grabbing her attention.

"It's not nice to peak Harry" Lillian said

"Harry what is it? Lily are you ok?" James asked

"It's just James dear, Lillian just gave me some news, and you better sit down dear" Lily said, once she came over to them. James sat down and Harry was looking at them, a bit strange. He did not want to imagine his parents in such positions.

"Lillian just told me I am pregnant dear" Lily said. James just fainted.

Harry revived James with his wand, but James was still pale. When he opened his eyes he started laughing.

"I just had the strangest dream, did I doze off? James asked

"It wasn't a dream dad" Harry said

"I'm pregnant James"

James jumped up from the chair and hugged her and then kissed her some more.

"If I see you doing anything dangerous, lifting anything too heavy or even eating anything you shouldn't I will strap you to a bed until the little boy is born" James said when the two sat back down again.

"Girl" Lillian said

"Excuse me" James said

"I said it's a girl not a boy" Lillian said "And next time I see Remus I have to tell him his is a boy"

"That certainly makes things easier, now I can go and start buying pink things for my little sister, wow that sounds very unusual to say" Harry said

"Ok everyone lets get back to business, James I'm sure your team is waiting for you and Lily, Tonk's is in room 10 with her team, she is expecting you" Lillian said

When Lily and James left Lillian turned towards her team, which consisted of Harry, Ron and Hermione and smiled "Ok this is what we are going to do: as we know Voldermort is a monster which values blood and status about anything else, our team will be attacking the top end of his pyramid, so we are aiming for his Inner Circle in particular. As for Voldermort himself, leave him to me. On All Hallows Eve Voldermort will be stronger than ever like I said before, to the point that even Dumbledore would have difficulty defeating him. The reason is because the Dark side of magic simply loves the power surge of that special night and is increased much more that the Light side of magic. Basically on Halloween it is the one night when the balance between the Dark and Light side of magic is disturbed. For the past six years you have faced Voldermort and escaped with luck, but on Halloween it will be skill and power that you will need to have, and your training is not complete, I still have much to teach, especially to you Harry, hopefully next week I will damage him enough so that when you do face him he will be weaker"

The three friends nodded, Harry was a little reluctant to let Lillian face Voldermort by herself, but then again this was the same as it was with Dumbledore, Harry knew that the time for him to face Voldermort was not yet near and he would train with all this might to be ready for that battle.

Two hours later the team leaders returned with their plans. They put together battle plans and strategies. Each team received a number so they would be recognised. Lillian also called the Weasley twins and they explained the protective clothing everyone would be wearing, since they were finally finished. They also explained some of the tricks and joke products they would be using.

At the end everyone was so tired that they almost missed each other's good bye's as they made their way to their rooms.


	30. The Big Diversion

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the week went past in a blur, it was spent training, practising, revising tactics making new allies; it was all hard work. The Trio were off timetable to help with the Order. On Halloween however a problem came up when they were about to leave. They were in Lillian's office when Hermione asked "Lillian I juts realised aren't people going to worry when they notice that half of the teachers are missing during the first major feast of the year?"

"Don't worry, Hermione I have come up with a solution" she called out something in a different language and about 10 little creatures appeared from no where in gold glitter. They looked like miniature humans but their clothing was very different, they were dressed almost Greek-god like, white robes and everything.

"These are Nature Pixies; they will help us today by becoming us. As they are part of Nature they can shape shift to our appearance, we will however have to give a piece of our hair so they will temporarily have our memories, emotions, ideas etc, they will know how to behave and what to say. Please be grateful they are our oldest allies and of complete trust" Lillian explained.

The others nodded and each gave a Pixie a piece of hair. The Pixies took them and stored them in little pockets in their robes, until the appropriate time.

"Its two hours until we leave, go and rest a bit and then put on your battle suits. And relax everything is ok."

When everyone left, Harry scooted Lillian up in his arms.

"Harry I have things to do" Lillian said

"Sweetheart you have revised everything down to the last wand and spell. All we need to do is show up and beat the crap out of them. Besides you said to relax" he said kissing her hard on the mouth. When they came up for air she said "I didn't mean me" he answered her by kissing her again. She stopped fighting with herself and quickly took of his shirt. He Apparated them upstairs to their bedroom.

Ten minutes before the whole party had to leave; they met at Headquarters, their departure point. Everyone was wearing their best protective suits. They were both excellent to shield from magic but also allowed them to move more freely. With the new training regime of the Order, many of the combats would move onto physical battle. Lillian was sure they would beat Voldie on this aspect; he underestimated the power and skill of the human body. They watched the Nature Pixies shape shift into copies of themselves and leave into the outside world. Five minutes before the scheduled attack they Apparated to their posts. And so the battle began.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The town of Godric's Hollow was the same as it was every night. The people where outside watching the darkening skies and sipping their 5 o'clock tea from levitating tea cups. No one noticed the figures dressed in black cloaks, observing the area from dark corners.

The Order Apparated just outside the town. Seconds after they appeared Sirius came flying to them on his Firebolt 2 "We noticed some dark figures in town, here and in Diagon Alley. It seems to be less here but more in Diagon Alley, which kinda makes sense since it is the heart of magical Britain economy" he said

"Ok so that means get things over with quickly here then move onto Diagon Alley. Are the spells I made up working?" Lillian asked

"Yes, I flew right in front of Crabbe and he didn't notice anything. So either it works or he is just plain blind. I would say both actually. I am sure Moody is reporting everything to you now too" Sirius added

"Yes he is" Lillian said, Moody was indeed reporting to her mentally the situation in Diagon Alley "have you checked the earrings are working?"

"Yes, we have double checked every connection to every team including Tonk's team at Headquarters. All there is to do is for you to do your-usual-amazing-magic-impossible-to-the-rest-of-the-human-race spell"

Lillian and some others laughed "Thank you Sirius. I will do that and then I will Apparate to Diagon Alley and do the same there. You can all get into positions now" she told the rest. Sirius flew off and moments later around 200 people on broomsticks joined him. Now that the teams had gone into position only Lillian's team remained which consisted of her, Harry, Hermione and Ron. Lillian took out her golden wand and her staff, holding one on each hand; she stepped away a bit from them. She closed her eyes and concentrated her magic, a symbol made of white light appeared under her feet. As she kept repeating the spell more and more circular symbols appeared roughly fifty metres away from each one, they formed a circle around the town; seconds later a purple dome protected the city but turned invisible seconds later. Lillian them Apparated to Diagon Alley and repeated the same procedure. When she came back the attack had not yet started.

"It's 5 why haven't they come yet?" Ron asked

"I don't know but I did see the dark figures Moody and Sirius were talking about and there are indeed more of them in Diagon Alley" Lillian said. And then it clicked. The wind picked her up and she was zooming towards the city. The teams were confused; this was not part of the plan. The residents knew that something was wrong when they saw a figure flying towards the city. As it approached the main square they recognised Lillian Merlin from the pictures in the Daily Prophet. They also saw moments later Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger catching up to her, on broomsticks they had never seen before, at an incredible speed. Lillian located one of the dark figures; it was Crabbe.

"Took you long enough, but aren't you frightening these worthless locals?" he said. Soon enough he had the tip of Lillian's wand touching his throat.

"If the attack is there then why are you here?" she asked

"Lillian what is going on?" Hermione asked

Lillian waited for Crabbe to speak "Simple" he said "to give the impression that this was the attacking place. And you fell like little ducks. We can go and join our Master now, for the big attack. Goodbye" he tried to Apparate but realising he could not, he looked at Lillian. What he saw frightened him almost to death. Lillian was fuming angry. How could she not have noticed? All this was a diversion. Her eyes had left behind the calm blue that they usually wore and were now an electric, dark, midnight blue that could literally freeze people in their tracks. Her skin glowed from the mass power laying deep within.

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH THEM!" she roared with anger "VIDUS TERMINATUS MAXIMUS!" for the second time that year blue snake-like light shot out from the wand tip and wrapped itself around Crabbe's neck, absorbing itself into his flesh, the body hit the ground with a 'thud' as well as the other disguised Death Eaters around the town. People screamed and ran inside. Over their heads the purple protective dome became visible once more and shattered like glass. People began to Apparate into the main square. Ron recognised his dad running towards them.

"Merlin! Lillian! The barrier at Diagon Alley chattered! The Death Eaters just fell on the ground dead!" Mr Weasley said.

"Lillian what is going on?" James asked

At that moment Tonks voice broke into their minds "_Their here! Come quick! There are thousands of them!"_

"All this was a diversion. The real target was Hogwarts all along. How could I not see it? How could I be so stupid?!" Lillian said, loudly.

"What are we going to do? Lily's at Hogwarts! She's supposed to be safe!" James said

"The new wards protecting Hogwarts are spells I created from combinations of various types of magic, he can't pass them but as I am away from the school along with two Heirs they become slightly weaker, Voldermort is an Heir too, so he has natural power over the castle but I have talked to Hogwarts and she says that she will not allow him access. The problem is when he attacked my family he probably read some of our archives so he may know some of our magic. But as Lily is inside and Ravenclaw's blood flows in her veins the wards will still work. But nonetheless we need to get there as quick as possible, our wards don't cover Hogsmead. The plans remain but just in a different location, the people of Hogsmead need to be evacuated" After everyone contacted their teams the party left for the castle.

What they found shocked them all. Thousands of Death Eaters stood around the castle; some were attacking Hogsmead while others were throwing spells towards the wards. They Apparated into the grounds and looked up at the attackers. Voldermort smirked down at her.

"So Merlin Heir you have refused my orders to join and now you shall lose Hogwarts. What is funny is the fact that I only told one person about the plan, I mean at least long enough ago for you to come up with a detailed plan to fight back. He has been dealt with. I suspected that my plans were being leaked, you have caught us in many raids at the correct time, coincidence I think not. But tonight you shall die, you cannot hide in there forever, I will find a way to break through and take command over Hogwarts, I will forge the next generation of dark wizards"

"You talk too much crap Voldie! I will never hand over Hogwarts and we will beat you!" Lillian said, she flew towards the edge of the barrier followed by everyone else.

"_Now Sirius!" _She said mentally. Broomsticks appeared from nowhere and the flying teams attacked from the sides. Death Eaters tried to fight back but they were no match for the speed of the Firebolt 2's. At the town of Hogsmead the evacuation plan was going well and Shakelbolt's team successfully evacuated most of the town in the first half hour. In the thick of battle James, Sirius and Remus were going through opponents very quickly, most were new recruits with very little battle experience. Sirius spotted his target number 1 and ran over to him. Peter had been fighting one of the newest members of the Order and was losing badly. When he saw Sirius running with his wand pointing to him he ran away. Sirius caught up with him near the woods just outside the town. He performed a full body bind and Accio the rat's wand to him.

"Hello Peter, having fun hurting people?" Sirius asked, murder in his eyes

"My dear friend Sirius, I fought you were dead. I was extremely angry at Bellatrix for killing you, but I am glad to see you healt-"

"Cut the crap you filthy rat! You betrayed James and Lily to Voldermort and landed me in Azkaban! There is no Harry here to save you know. To be honest what I am most angry at is not the fact that you put me in prison; it's the fact that you betrayed James! The very person that was always there to help you when you needed, when you didn't understand the work, when we were trying to learn how to become Animagi! You are a disgrace Peter, you are worse that a rat! You don't deserve the air you breathe!"

"Are you just going to kill me like that? In cold blood?" the rat asked, frightened, if they fought he may find a way to escape.

"Yes I will, you don't have any honour to participate in a fair Wizards Duel. You would lose anyway; you couldn't even hold your ground against a new Order recruit. But the most important of all you will know how James and Lily felt when Voldermort killed them, after they were sold off by you, in cold blood!" Sirius said angrily. Peter tried to change into a rat and succeeded, but Sirius sent an Avada Kedrava towards him, and the rat was dead before he could even try to run away.

A few metres away James and Harry where fighting Bellatrix and another Death Eater named Fleming, Fleming was quickly disarmed and sent to Azkaban by Harry, while Bellatrix was having a hard time fighting James, and then it became worse when Harry joined the fight. Bellatrix sent a powerful dark cutting curse towards Harry but James knocked him down before the curse reached him. Instead the curse breezed James' arm, leaving a large cut on his upper arm.

James tried to heal his arm the best he could but it was still slightly bleeding and aching afterwards. Harry shot a ball of fire towards Bellatrix, burning her face, this gave Harry the opportunity to disarm her and knock her unconscious. After fully tending to his father and healing his arm he sent a Sending Charm towards the fallen Death Eater.

While that was going on Voldermort was in a very heated battle with Lillian. He was losing, but was giving Lillian a run for her money.

"It seems you have been peaking into my family archives" she said as he sent a spell towards her that was made by her great-great grandmother. It was a spell meant for good and she was disgusted that he was using it for evil.

"In a way" he said, she stared at him but before she could register what he meant, he added "Have you contacted your spy to check if he was alright?" Before she could answer a Severus Snape; bound in thick ropes and with his month magically sealed, appeared in front of him. Lillian looked apologetically at him.

"_Severus, I'm sorry_" she told him mentally, their connection was fuzzy.

"_Don't worry…m…fine_" he said

"Let him go Riddle" she said

Harry at that moment was having a heated battle with McNair and 3 others, literally. He was practically roasting the Death Eaters, throwing fireballs around or ripping through their flesh in one of his animagus forms. Soon he was moving on after sending the survivors to Azkaban; he looked around and saw that even though it was a surprise attack, the Order was winning; he noticed that Aurors from the Ministry had arrived sometime in the past two hours they had been fighting. He looked around; his dad was fighting two at once, Remus and a few others were trying to put down an enemy troll. He looked around for Sirius but could see him, Ron and Hermione were on a one-on-one battle with some Death Eaters a few metres away. At the very centre were Voldermort and Lillian. The two were having a very fast battle, it looked like it was being fast forward, spells flying, sometimes weapons, the two battled with a power that he knew he had not yet achieved. He came upon Bellatrix once more, who somehow avoided his Sending Charm for Azkaban, her hair and eyebrows were still smoking.

"No daddy to help you now" she said "I hope you have said your good-byes baby-Potter, I will kill him and your filthy mudblood mother" seeing the anger in Harry eyes she added "Have you finally the guts to fight for yourself? No Merlin here to help you and certainly no Dumbledore either" she smiled evilly.

Harry quickly pointed his wand at her "Crucio" he said with all his anger, the female Death Eater curled and seized with pain on the ground, he walked up to her and lifted her limp form by the neck, his strong hand squeezing her neck, he took the Gryffindor's sword from his waist.

"This is for Sirius!" he said and then drove the sword through her heart. When he took it out the blood was instantly repelled by the sword. Harry spent the next hour zooming through opponents at lightning speed, he killed some but most he sent to Azkaban. He hoped Ron and Hermione were alright; he looked around and noticed he was close to where Voldermort and Lillian were fighting; there was a 50 metre radius between them and the other combatants, for a good reason. Harry looked closely at their fight and was shocked with what he saw, Snape was being used as a shield by Voldermort but Lillian wasn't even trying to attack. _Why doesn't she just shoot?_ He thought _she should have killed him already for murdering Dumbledore_. He noticed that Lillian was bleeding from her head and had a large gash on her leg. Voldermort had a very long cut going from shoulder to hip, some ribs could be seen but he seemed completely ignorant of the pain. Before he could see anything else a group of Death Eaters charged towards him, he recognised them as being part of the Inner Circle. He lifted his wand but his work was cut short when out of no where from behind him, four arrows hit each man on the heart. They looked surprised for a moment before the arrows, which strangely were made of fire, turned them all into ashes on the spot. The woman went to inspect the ashes, Harry couldn't see her face properly, she said something quietly but he still heard it, even with all the shouts of battle around them.

"No one tries to kill my dad and gets away with it" she said, power and emotion strong in her yet calm voice. When she turned around Harry held his breath. Her eyes were emerald green; so much like he's own and her hair was jet-black but curly. Her mouth was familiar as was her facial structure. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He tried again but he heard a loud 'thump' near his feet, looking at the roped figure ad then all he saw was white. A huge explosion just erupted out of no where sending all those around into the air. Harry however didn't feel a thing; he was being shielded by the mysterious teenager next to him. That's when he saw them. The explosion came from where Voldermort and Lillian were fighting, Voldermort was flying through the air and landed in a 'crunch' and several 'snaps'. Lillian was still zooming through the air, he ran after her but the girl next to him beat him to his wife. The wind picked her up and she was zooming towards the falling figure, which was heading for the Black Lake. But the water shifted and extended watery hands to catch the unconscious Merlin, placing her on the soft grass, rather than letting her sink into the black depths of the lake.

Voldermort, like Lillian, was unconscious and in a very bad shape. The Death Eaters, seeing that their leader had fallen began to retreat and run away. What survived of the Inner Circle Apparated away with Voldermort, soon only the defenders of the school remained. Shouts of victory erupted throughout the battle field. The Inner Circle gathered around Lillian's body. Harry was trying with all his might to wake Lillian up.

"Lillian? Lillian!" he said, he tried reviving spells but nothing. Burns covered her body, blood oozing out from various cuts and gashes. But then a silver light covered her body and her injuries began to heal. He looked around and the people there were also shining silver, as well as those on the field.

"What's this?" James asked "Who's doing this?"

"Hogwarts is" answered a voice from behind them, faces turned to look at the young woman with green eyes "She is rewarding and helping those who protected her and her children as she puts it. Come she must be taken to the hospital wings, as well as everyone else" Harry picked Lillian up and they made their way towards the school. The grand doors opened.

"_Where are the students_?" Harry asked the castle.

"_They are in their common rooms. Many tried to leave to join the fighting but the entrances wouldn't open no matter how many times they tried_" the gentle voice said

"_Thank you for healing her and everyone else_" Harry said

"_I should be thanking you, but you must hurry, I can heal external wounds, but not the internal ones_"

He sped onwards and burst into the Hospital Wing, Poppy immediately led them to an empty bed. She quickly began diagnostic tests. Giving her some potions she stepped back.

"There's nothing else I can do, no external injuries but many internal, broken bones, a stab in the lung, concussion and magical drainage, I have given her some energy potions but her magic wont allow me to do anything else" the matriarch said. Just as she finished speaking Lillian's golden shield appeared. Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to one hour before the shield was gone and her breathing rate was back to normal. She opened her eyes just as Penna appeared and began soothing her with a song. She looked at Harry.

"Hi" she said, softly.

"Hi" he responded, his voice full of worry and love, "Are you ok?"

"You know me, it takes a lot more than Voldermort to bring me down, permanently anyway" she joked.

Harry didn't smile "I thought I would lose you" he said

"That will never happen" she said. He doors burst open and Lily was running towards James and hugged him with all her strength.


	31. Future Meets Present

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

I don't usually beg for reviews so i won't, but please if you enjoy the story leave a review, even if it is a small one, as a writer i enjoy getting the feedback from my readers, when you publish a story you too will feel the satisfaction of reading the positive comments about your story. But again its all optional.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thank God you're alright James! Are you hurt?" he shook his head, she turned towards Harry and hugged him too, tears in her eyes. Tonks came in and hugged Remus, the two went over to a quiet corner to talk.

"So Lillian what happened? That was one hell of an explosion!" Sirius said

"I guess that we clashed. By that I mean his power comes from pure Dark magic, which I have no idea how he accessed it, my embryo was fertilised by Light Dark so I get my magic from the heart of Light Magic. Our powers were at its peak tonight so the Dark magic which he has been meddling into and my extreme Light magic just…reacted, like a bomb and created a massive explosion. And by the size of the explosion I'm gonna guess that it is some serious dark stuff" she said

"Are you sure you are alright?" Sirius asked

"I am fine but all of you should get checked out. Hogwarts can't heal internal injuries. Actually Penna I think some tears are in order please" The phoenix nodded and began crying one tear into each person's open mouth. While she was going around the other patients in the Hospital Wing, Harry heard a noise, a hissing noise.

"_Masssssster, I have completed my task_" the snake said.

"_Ah Kanami, you have returned_" Lillian said. The others around her bedside were alarmed when she began hissing, all but Harry. Through the door way came the longest snake that they had ever seen. She made her way towards them with another snake wrapped around its body, which was leaving a trail of blood in its wake. It dumped the dead snake by the bed, after the other bystanders took 3 steps back, away from the long, green reptile. As it made its way up the bedpost and nearing Lillian it became smaller and smaller until it was merely 5 inches long. It then went up Lillian's sleeve and disappeared up her arm, out of sight.

She pointed towards the discarded snake "That's Nagini and now that she is dead the Horcrux is gone, which means there is only one more left"

The others celebrated and Harry gave Lillian a hug and a kiss.

"Is the Inner Circle all alive?" Sirius asked on one in particular.

"Penna has already done a body count. No one from the Inner Circle is dead, 24 dead, 200 injured, only 15 are severe. Voldermort however suffered 150 dead out of his 1020 Death Eaters which attacked today, 421 are in Azkaban and only 74 are in St. Mungus, most have already been sent to Azkaban from there. Most likely all of these Death Eaters will receive that Dementors Kiss" Sirius shuddered at the mention "I don't think that he will be attacking anyone any time soon, he will be licking his wounds for some time, literally. Interrogations start tomorrow; see if we can get anything good out of them. Sirius what's behind your back?" Lillian asked

Sirius looked like a deer caught in the headlights "how do you know I have anything behind my back?" Sirius asked.

"I may have a slight headache but I can see a box behind your back" she said

"Fine" he said producing a shoe box.

"A shoe box?" James said

"Peter to be exact, I told you he would fit in a shoe box when I was done with him" he said unashamed.

"Lillian when Voldermort notices his snake is gone he will realise that we are hunting for the Horcruxes and he will probably make more" Remus said

"No he won't. To make a Horcrux you need complete physical, mental and magical balance. Voldermort doesn't have any of those. The blade of my staff makes the wounds on a Dark wizard immune to any healing magic. Voldermort will need to heal the muggle way"

"His probably hating himself by now" Sirius said

"Probably" she responded.

"I bet he wishes for immortality more than ever" Tonks said

"Immortality is overrated, seeing those you love age and die and you can't do anything but live. But then again Voldermort loves only himself so I guess that's ok for him" Lillian said, then she added "Where's Severus?" She asked Tonks.

"His been moved to St. Mungus, the Healers are looking at him" the pink-haired Auror responded.

"_Why didn't you tell me about him? Was he the big last secret that you were talking about?_" Harry asked his wife mentally.

"_Yes_" came the answer

"_We will talk about this later, it's not a topic to be discussed in front of everyone"_ he told her

"_Ok_"

"So he was the spy?" Remus asked

"But he killed Dumbledore!" Arthur said "How can we know he truly is on our side?"

"Dumbledore was dieing long before Severus killed him" When Dumbledore recovered Marvolo's ring last year he did not know the ring contained a deadly course, he was lucky to get to Severus on time, he was able to contain the curse in his left hand, he had little over a year left if Severus had not killed him, a very long and painful year, which would end in an excruciating death. Everything was organised between us. I would get the Order, Minerva would get Hogwarts, Albus would have peace and Severus would be welcomed back into Voldermort's ranks as a hero and as a completely unexpected spy"

"But Phoenix tears, your magic! Couldn't you have done anything?" Ron asked

"No I could not, Albus did not let me, you would find that Albus did not let me use my magic to help in anything personal to him, Phoenix tears would have made no difference, even if they had; Albus was an old man, even in Wizarding standards, he felt like his job here was done and that it was time for the next generation to finish what he started. Besides his death gave people the drive to move forward and the incentive to win this war"

"She kinda has a point" Hermione said

"But still, Severus always loved the Dark Arts, it was him that went to tell Voldermort about the prophesy that got James and Lily killed!" Sirius said, outraged.

"Sirius calm down" Lillian sighed "The reason we can trust Severus is… love. Even though he does not wish you to know I will tell you, he does not deserve this treatment"

"What? We don't love Snape! He-"

"You certainly didn't love him. You Marauders did more damage to the man than you should ever have done, scarred him for life. But there was one thing he held on to. And he _despised_ James for it" Lillian began

"What are you talking about?" James asked

"Lily you must know what I am talking about don't you? You must have had some idea" Lily nodded, Lillian continued "Before coming to Hogwarts Severus and Lily were best friends, it was him that first told Lily she was a witch, he fell in love with her before school even began, but they were put into separate houses. And Severus over the following years found himself losing his best friend and love to his greatest rival; the very person he craved to be; popular, handsome, rich, good at Quidditch, but most important of all, the person that Lily chose to be with and loved above anyone else. So he found comfort in the Dark Arts like so many shunned Slytherins, making friends with junior Death Eaters and eventually becoming one himself"

"Snape loved Lily?" James said, shocked looking at his wife. Lily nodded.

"He could have turned obsessed and insane because of compressed one-sided love, but he cherished the love he had and the young memories helped him to go through the pain of torture at the hands of Voldermort. It's true he did make his share of mistakes, but none of you can throw the first stone, he has made up for his mistakes. When he told Voldermort the prophecy and found out that he was going after Lily, he met with Dumbledore and begged him to save her, and so he became a spy for Dumbledore, at huge personal risk. But his efforts were futile and you two ended up dead, but Harry remained. Severus was distraught but he still held onto his love, from there onwards he had been protecting Harry ever since he came to Hogwarts, even though he was rude and punished Harry, inside he was protecting him, in his first year he tried to get the stone because he knew Harry would get hurt while trying to retrieve it, not to mention saving him from his cursed broom in Quidditch, in his third year he protected Harry from a werewolf Remus and tried to prevent Sirius, who he thought was a murderer, from getting to Harry. And then from fourth year onwards he returned to Voldermort to spy for the Order and report any thing that may lead to Harry being in danger, it was him that warned me to get you early from your uncle's house; he knew Voldermort would be planning an attack. Even today he still loves Lily and when he found out that I had brought her back, he wept in my arms"

The room was quiet for a full five minutes "Have you realised why he is on our side, have I convinced you that he is trustworthy?" All of them nodded.

"I can't believe… Snape… Lily why have you never told me about this?" James asked

"You always hated him James, when he turned to the Dark Arts even I gave up on our friendship… but I would never think after all this time he still…" Lily said

None of them spoke, they were all trying to grasp the events of the past hours, a lot had happened.

"You do realise that if I was a Death Eater you all would be pretty screwed" a voice said from a shadowed corner. The person stepped forward into the light and Harry's eyes opened.

"You!" he said, while the others were gaping at the young woman, recognising her from before.

"Harry do you know her?" Remus asked

"She saved me from a group of Death Eaters, rather strangely actually" he said.

"Who are you?" Ron said, getting his wand out.

"No need to get out your wand Uncle Ron" she said "My name is Serenity Potter. Serenity Elizabeth Merlin Potter to be exact" she said, lightly bowing her head, but still looking at their expressions. Ron mouth was hanging wide open.

"WHAT?!" Sirius said "Harry! Lillian! Have you been doing anything that you shouldn't have?"

Both Lillian and Harry were bright red and were incapable of answering.

"No need to look so shocked, we are in a world of magic after all. I'm from the future, about 24 years in the future actually. My gift is Time Travel so I decided to come back to pay a visit to my lovely parents before they begin to fill the house with kids, surprise surprise I landed right in the middle of a battle " she said smiling.

"I swear you can mess up the future by telling us anything?" Sirius said.

"No, it will only make you follow the things I say, reassuring the future I know remains, besides if I say anything that changes the future I can just erase it. It's pretty complicated, but don't worry everything is fine!" she said very happily.

"Harry you got yourself a live one" Sirius said. Serenity quickly ran and hugged Harry and Lillian at the same time. The two teenagers just froze and remained quiet from shock.

"Is this how you treat your daughter? I was expecting a warmer welcome?"

"Well… its… unexpected" Harry managed to say "Thanks for helping me though"

"No problem dad" she said smiling, Harry nearly fainted at hearing her calling him dad, she looked at Lillian "Wow mum you are really young! I mean you look young in the future for your age but still even now. Even you Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione your hair is so long!" the others just stared "Emily would laugh at just being here"

Before anyone could ask who Emily was the Weasley twins entered the Hospital Wing,

"Lillian I heard you went down, everything alright?" Fred said

She nodded; they noticed the stranger and were given a tight hug out of no where.

"Uncle Fred and George"

"Wow what's going on?" George asked.

"I'm Harry and Lillian's future child I came back in time for a visit"

"Madam Pomfrey I think we need a Mental Stabilising Potion over here" Fred said, he found that his ears were as large as an elephant's.

"HA!" Fred said, trying to change them back "How did you do that? You didn't even take out your wand!"

"I am a Merlin you know" the young woman said.

"I don't think we should discuss anymore here, lets get to Headquarters" Lillian said

"Good idea" Serenity said "Artemis!" she said and the large group where gone in a burst of silver flames.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They appeared a Headquarters and got themselves comfortable knowing that the next few hours would be far from boring.

"So explain" Sirius said, but he was eyeing the phoenix on Serenity's shoulder rather than her, seeing his focus point she began to speak.

"This is Artemis, my phoenix, each one of us has one. She is the daughter of Penna and William, when I was born Penna hatched an egg for me, we grew up together, she's half fire and half silver phoenix. As you can see she is mostly silver but her eyes are golden and she has some red and gold feathers on her wings and head. She travels through time with me" Serenity explained.

"What do you mean 'each one of us'?" Ron asked

"My brothers and sister" she explained. Everyone looked at Harry and Lillian who blushed profoundly.

"There are four of us. Albus Severus Merlin Potter his the oldest, his 19 and was born in 2002, both of you were 21, then there's me, I'm 15 and I was born in 2006 when you were 25, and then there's the twins James Christopher Merlin Potter and Lily Clare Merlin Potter the pranksters of the family, they are 5 years old" she said, Sirius and James along with the Weasley twins jumped up

"YES! Finally! I was afraid the prankster gene was lost in the family!" James said.

"They got it bad, even Uncle Fred and Uncle George keep their distance"

"Fred we are" George said

"Gonna have" Fred continued

"To get tough"

"In the future!" Fred finished.

"No point saying that, all they have to do puppy eye you and you practically let them dress you up in ballerina clothes and make you dance around the Manor" that shut the twins up.

"Any more kids?" Sirius asked

"Well both mum and dad want to have more kids, because since they had hardly any siblings growing up with they wanted many kids to fill their lives with, and besides in the future families are much larger than they are today, the average number of children per family is 5, after this war people were encouraged to have as many children as they want because many families were completely wiped out. Grandpa did a great job encouraging them"

"_Grandpa_? What did I do?" James asked

"Well during the war you are elected Minister of Magic, and you remain Minister for some time until dad takes over when he turns 26"

"Who in their right state of mind would put James running a whole population?" Remus asked

"Mum did, she was the Supreme Head of the Wizengamot and a quick choice had to be made, great-grandpa had been Minister so Grandpa had experience with the matter, but I think mum must have had a bump on the head when she told Uncle Sirius that he should be Vice-Minister. No offence mum" the fifteen-year old added.

"Hear that I can be responsible" James and Sirius said at the same time, hugging each other. Lillian looked a bit pale.

"Lillian are you ok, this is a lot to take in" Lily said

"I've been turned into a reproductive factory" she said quietly, to no one in particular, the others laughed when she began hitting Harry's arm.

"Hey what's that for?" Harry asked, defending himself.

"Punishment for future pain during labour" Lillian responded.

"Funny you are exactly the same in the future" Serenity said

"So explain why do you refer to everyone as uncle or auntie? What am I to you in the future?" Sirius asked excitedly

"Well we are like one big family, and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are Albus' godparents anyway. You're my godfather Sirius along with Tonks as my godmother and Grandpa and Grandma are the twins' godparents. As for everyone else we just call them Uncle and Auntie out of habit, they don't complain"

"How come you are not at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked "Why are you here?"

"Answer to first question: I've been to Hogwarts already, I graduated when I was 9, Albus graduated when he was 8, and the twins are going through fourth year material. And I am here because my time got really boring and I have been using my power to travel through time to the most exciting eras, I've been to the dinosaur age, Bronze age, Ice age, which I never want to visit again even my most powerful warming charms didn't have any effect. I went back to Grandpa Merlin's time, he has one weird sense of humour, I went to Grandpa Godric's time, I've visited Rome during the Gladiator fights, I've taken part in the Crusades, the First World War, the Second World War in which I killed that bastard Hitler but I still made it look like suicide, I've actually been to the time of the Marauder's but seeing as I was in my unicorn form I doubt that you would remember me. Let's see, I've been to the future actually some times, I've met everyone in our family in the next five generations, and I would like to say that the messy black hair is a trait that is here to stay"

James looked down when she said that, his hair was forever giving him troubles; poor Harry had troubles of his own managing his.

"You say that your time is boring. Why?" Ron asked.

"Well thanks to Grandpa and then dad being Ministers peace pretty much reigns, the Order and the Ministry work in partnership and Dark Wizard wannabies are quickly crushed worldwide, England is the leading magical country in 2021 actually, mum is still at Hogwarts and so the young generations are taught to respect each other and about the struggles we went through in the Second Dark War. Mum began a new Squib program at Hogwarts which softened the view on Squibs and so they are not disowned and shunned anymore"

"How does that work?" Hermione asked

"Well not all subjects need massive amounts of magic, so the Squib program includes Divination, Arithmacy, Potions, Care for Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Mermish, Fairy, and for those who speak Parseltongue there's a class too" she explained.

"So you are from 2021? That is in a very long time, how old exactly am I in this time of yours?" Harry asked

"Your 44, you haven't changed that much" Serenity explained.

"How do I look in the future?" Harry asked

Serenity changed her appearance using her Metamorphism ability, showing a slightly taller Harry, his hair was a bit shorter which made it messier, his face and eyes showed the wisdom and struggles that had yet to come and his scar was still proudly on his forehead, his entire body radiated power, confidence and knowledge and had a do-not-mess-with-me glow, but you could see that he was a family man and would do anything to protect his family. She then shifted to Lillian's image; she was relatively the same too, except for some worry lines on her forehead and a few wrinkles around her eyes, like Harry she radiated power and the aura of a mother that would protect her children from anything. She shifted into another young man, he was a replica of Harry but his eyes were hazel and the scar was absent, much like his parents, he too radiated power and his hazel eyes showed knowledge and wisdom that many strived their whole life to achieve.

"This is Albus, his the brain of the family, since he graduated when he was 8 he has been helping mum at Hogwarts and dad at the Ministry." She next shifted into a small boy with jet-black hair and green eyes, with a face exactly the same as Harry "This is James, he was born first, two minutes before…" she shifted into the image of a little girl, also with jet-black hair and green eyes "…Lily, she may look cuddly and all but she is an even greater prankster than James and trust me that is saying something" Serenity finished, changing back into her own form "And then there's me, in my opinion I'm the most balanced from the bunch"

"Why?" Sirius asked

"Well Albus may look exactly like dad but his more like mum inside, always plays by the rules and has more knowledge that anyone, even mum and dad put together, his Vice Minister of Magic at 17 for crying out loud! The twins, well the twins are complete dad in the outside and Grandpa James in the inside, cheeky, cheeky, cheeky, smart and fast learners but troublesome anyway, I mean it took mum weeks to figure out a way to take the pink and blue colours off the Hogwarts walls, and the fact that they are always hanging around Uncle Sirius doesn't cut their imagination by one bit either, even Peeves stands far away as possible when their at Hogwarts. But me, I'm balanced. When it comes to rules they don't really affect me much but I can be serious when I want to, I have mums calmness but dad's impulsivity, especially when it comes to friends and family, and out of the four I am the one with the most balanced features, dad's hair and eyes but mum's smile and other facial features, but mum's always saying that she would like a child that looks only like her, she always blames dad for making replicas of himself rather that her"

The whole room burst own laughing and even Lillian and Harry joined in. When they calmed down Lily asked "I heard you mention Emily, who is she?"

"Oh Aunt Emily, she's your daughter, you should be pregnant by now right?" Serenity asked, Lily nodded, "She is 24 in my time and is the Vice Head of the Magical Law Enforcement department"

"So Madam Bones is still there" Sirius said

"Oh no she retired ages ago, Aunt Hermione is the Head" Serenity answered

"Figures, only Hermione to make her living reinforcing laws and rules" Harry said, chuckling.

Hermione shook off his comment, but everyone saw that a satisfied smile remained on her lips.

"But I won't tell you everything that will happen, that will only that the fun out of the future and believe me it is a future fighting for" Serenity said

"So we win the war against Voldermort?" Sirius asked

Serenity nodded "But you must not tell anyone what I told you, you must know something: you have to keep fighting with all your strength because if you get too comfortable you may lose the war and the future I know and the future that is meant to be will be completely changed"

"But didn't you say that if something was changed you could just erase it?" James asked

Serenity nodded but looked down "I could but because it would be such a major change it would cost me my life, I would gladly give it to save everybody else but I would appreciate if you would win"

The room was completely silent, Serenity smiled "Don't worry everything will be ok, I just know it"

Lillian spoke for the first time in a while "How are you possible? How are any of my future children possible? The last time someone in the Merlin family reproduced through natural means the body turned out almost too weak to sustain so much magic"

"Well mum, your future self, actually found a way. She discovered that during the full moon a wizard's and witch's magic are higher than any other day of the month, but still not as much as on Halloween I might add, giving enough power to the embryo to survive, so we were all conceived during the full moon, except Albus, but before she found that out she still had two miscarriages, the embryo couldn't contain so much magic, but it died before suffering any pain"

Lillian covered her face with her hands; Harry laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"But I am hoping that by me telling you now will prevent that from happening and hopefully avoid you the pain"

"You said all of you are full moon children except Albus, what do you mean?" Lily asked

"Well according to mum it was just luck he was conceived during Halloween, you all know how much power boost that means to us, well the rest of the world was waiting. For nine months my parents were watched like hawks, this was the first child of the union of the two most powerful lines ever; Merlin and Gryffindor. They were expecting some super-human child, fruit of the most powerful witch and most powerful wizard ever to walk the Earth, well they got him. But for the people that knew all the facts the worries were of a different kind. Would he miscarry? Or would the magic of Halloween give the embryo enough power to develop? Nine months later out pops Albus and the wizarding world celebrated, he was like a prince, literally. People have been thinking about abolishing the role of Minister and having the King and Queen system back, but mum and dad refuse, in my time everyone loves us and know who we are, we can't go anywhere without being crushed by emotional crowds, the only way we can get around is by using our Metamorphism power"

"And do your parents just tell you all of this? Do they talk to you about _reproduction_ that freely?" Sirius asked, making Lillian and Harry blush.

"No they don't, they don't need to. On the last day of every year, a Merlin must connect with magic and absorb every little detail of what happened in that year, it's part of our History-Recording ability, we are born with all the history in our heads from prior our birth but we must update it yearly, so we absorb everything, anything, everything, about everyone at any time"

"Even the private moments?" Harry asked, blushing.

"E-ve-ry-thing" Serenity smiled slyly. Everyone in the room blushed; they didn't want anyone peaking in their private lives, especially a 15 year-old.

"Does that mean? Lillian...you...you" James began

Lillian blushed, "Just because it is in my head doesn't mean I see it, it's like books in a library, I have them but I don't necessarily read them"

Serenity smiled a cheeky grin.

"So what is Albus' power?" Harry asked, trying to desperately changing the subject.

"Oh his is kind of like a copy cat power, by that I mean he copies other's powers, if he meets a person that has an ability he doesn't he absorbs it and copies it, which he did to me so he may pop in a while. He also absorbed the twins. They are like an exception to the pattern; they got the same power each rather than a different one. They are true shapeshifters, normal shapeshifters like mum, can only shapeshift into living beings, but the twins can shift into everyday objects, big or small, which only helps them in their pranks; people never know if it really is a quill their holding or if it's James. He loves shifting into a pen or quill and then squirting ink into the holders face." The room burst out laughing.

"How about you? Anything interesting about your power other than travelling through time?" Harry asked

"Well now that you have asked, I 100 love my power, I can't only time travel but I can freeze time and speed it up on single objects, if I speed it up too quickly they simply explode which is really useful when it comes to blowing up enemies" The room was silent and she smiled, this era would be by far the most interesting one she had been to.


	32. The Calm After the Storm

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Remember to check out the Polls! Thank you for the reviews but I would really enjoy more, about 300 read my last chapter so far, but only about 3 reviewed. But oh well, at least you are enjoying the story. It is taking me long to write because I am on holiday and I don't have too much time or internet to update that often, so I am writing and when I get back I will update more often than usual. I hope you enjoy the story, I am working hard to include all the best themes into this story, which includes powerful wizards/witches, timetravel, and SPOILER sibling rivalry. ENJOY & REVIEW

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the revealing meeting was over Lillian sent everyone away with instructions to not tell anyone what they had heard, even their own team members (since all the people present were team leaders). Serenity followed her parents to their office. When they entered Serenity stared.

"Wow, this is nothing like in the future, its so small! In my time mum and dad share this huge desk, dad prefers to sort out Ministry paperwork and stuff at Hogwarts so that he can be near mum, Albus prefers to stay at the Ministry, but I think that's because he has an eye on Aunt Hermione's assistant, and since both departments work closely together, it creates the perfect opportunity for him"

"Ha so he is interested in someone. How about you?" Lillian asked

"I am actually" Serenity answered

Harry immediately tensed up "What's his name, year and who are his parents?"

Serenity looked at him "Are you serious? Fine! His name is Scorpious, he's an ex-Gryffindor, he works at the Ministry with his father Draco Malfoy. His mother is Valla Malfoy. Valla is Professor Longbottom's cousin"

Harry was silent for a few seconds "You… you… I refuse to allow you to go out with Malfoy's son!"

"Harry our daughter is allowed to go out with anyone she wants! You are letting your grudge get in the way of her happiness!" Lillian said, Harry backed down a little.

"Thanks mum, dad there are a lot of things yet to happen and so you know in the future you and uncle Draco are great friends, he comes around for dinner every week, his your personal assistant/advisor and everything" Serenity said.

"Draco and I are friends? Incredible… I guess there are a lot of things that will change"

"You have no idea" Serenity said

"Where do we live? In this future of yours? Lillian asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh we live at Merlin Hall; well it's been called Merlin-Potter Manor for some time now. Mum and dad have this idea to keep the family name Merlin-Potter for some time. So everyone that marries into our family will gain the surname Merlin-Potter whether they are female or male. It's a privilege to anyone actually"

"Ok I think this is too much information for one day, we are tired and it is already very late, Serenity where do you want to sleep?" Lillian asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll have the Room of Requirement fix me up a nice comfy bedroom" She quickly planted a quick kiss on both their cheeks and disappeared in a burst of silver flames produced by Artemis who was quietly watching from her shoulders, with a large smile on her face.

The two lovers went up to bed, they changed and lay the in each others arms.

"Can you believe it? All this happened in one day, but I will not forget the Severus business" Harry said.

"Harry you heard the story I told everyone, it was directed at you as well. You have to understand Severus did what he did under orders, he spared Albus the great pain of dying from a terrible curse, a curse set by the very man he was trying to defeat"

"Its not that which bothers me, it's the fact that you felt you could not tell me" Harry said in a low voice, his arms around her waist.

"Harry I'm sorry if I made you fell… betrayed… but considering your past with Severus I thought best not to tell you, but I am no more secrets. I'm an open book from now on" Lillian said.

They were silent for a moment, "When you were falling through the air and I tried to help you and I couldn't, I felt so helpless" Harry said

"I felt the same way when every year I would see you being abused by your aunt and uncle and I could do nothing"

"You knew?"

"Its like Serenity said, every year we absorb everything that happens, once I turned 7 and saw the person destined for me the information I absorbed only became more painful to bear"

Harry felt the need to apologise "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry, if anyone I have to apologise, I could have helped you but didn't I let my family rules stop me from putting an end to your suffering"

"But look at it this way, if you would have stopped me I would not have turned out the way I did, it made me the man I am today"

"And what great man you have become. The future father of my children" she said smiling.

Harry chuckled "Four kids and counting, Minister, I see our lives don't get any simpler in the future"

"You know us, having uneventful lives would take the fun out of living" Lillian kissed Harry hard on the mouth "At least we know we get to live through the war"

"Thank God for that. Should we get some sleep, we can talk more in the morning, good thing it's a Sunday"

They were silent for a moment, 'Don't you think I should be out there helping the clean up?' Lillian asked.

'Lillian you have done enough for today, there are special divisions in the Ministry for that, what you do need to do is rest your power was drained today. Now I want you to sleep, I don't want to hear you talking about more work today'

"Ok, goodnight my love" Lillian said, "Goodnight" came the answer and the two lovers fell asleep with the power of the full moon watching over them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they woke up the next morning it was 8am, they hurried up and made it to breakfast just in time for Lillian to explain to the school what happened last night. Serenity was looking at the whole hall from the visitor's seat at the very end of the table. But she seemed to be fuzzy, Harry realised that she was invisible to the rest of the hall and that the only reason why him, and probably Lillian, could see her was because they were her parents and directly fused with Merlin magic.

"Last night the truth is that Voldermort tried taking over the school. His efforts were stopped by the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry. Last night we made a great dent in Voldermort forces and now are a step closer into winning this war" she said. The Hall erupted in applause and cheers, "However we lost great soldiers and so I ask you for a minute of silence in their memory" a wave of silence fell over the hall and at the end of the minute people started to clap. When everyone was settled down she continued.

'As the fight yesterday shook a lot of us lessons will be suspended for two days, you are to stay indoors and do not enter the grounds, not even the Quidditch area, the Ministry and the Order are examining the whole grounds and I don't want you to get in the way of Ministry officials. Take this time to rest, do homework, sleep in, revise, joke around, whatever you want, but do not go outside. But remember to behave according to school rules, when you are finished you may go to your dormitories. Good day'

She left the Hall with all the teachers in toe, the trio following behind along with Serenity. They made their way to yesterday's battle field and were met with the destruction of the place. Now in broad daylight they could see the grounds perfectly, many bodies were still scattered around the burned and turned over ground, the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, made his way towards the group.

'Lady Merlin I want to congratulate you for yesterday's victory, I only wish you could have warned me prior to the battle' he said

'The Ministry has too many ears listening in on conversations'

The Minister simply nodded, his eyes showed tiredness and exhaustion, he clearly was having a hard time managing the affairs of the magical world and the war.

'By the Ministry I presume you include the employees and myself'

'You can never be too careful'

'What are they doing here?' he asked pointing towards the trio.

'They are the Head Pupils and Prefect, besides they fought in the war yesterday and earned their right to be here'

'Very well whatever'

'Where are the bodies being taken to?' Sirius asked

'To the crematory, they will be burned and the ashes given to the families, if they don't have any then they will be scattered into the wind' Scrimgeour answered.

'Can Peter be fed to dogs?' Lillian looked towards Sirius, 'What? It's just a suggestion, think about it'

'All the injured have been released from St. Mungus and the Death Eaters sent to Azkaban prison, many tried to commit suicide during the night, but none were successful. Are you sure they were the only students fighting yesterday? Some say there was another with black hair and unusually powerful abilities similar to yours; do you know anything about this?'

'I can assure-' Lillian began

'That I am perfectly alright' Serenity stepped in and shook Scrimgeour's hand 'Serenity Merlin, I'm Lillian's cousin' she smiled warmly at him, the others got the impression she was used to lying.

'I thought you were the only one' Scrimgeour looked questionably at Lillian.

'So did I, Serenity showed up yesterday to help in the fight' Serenity had changed the colour of her eyes and hair to the same colour as Lillian's so that the Minister wouldn't recognise Harry's green orbs and black hair, she could easily pull off as Lillian's sister or even twin.

'Very well interrogations will start today, we all want to know what You-Know-Who is up to'

'I will leave the teachers here to help the Ministry and run the school, I will go with a selected few to Azkaban I'm sure I will be able to find out something' Lillian said.

Scrimgeour nodded 'In that case I have nothing else to do here, there will be a press conference this afternoon and you are expected to make a statement, not to mention the Daily Prophet will be here any minute trying to find out what happened'

'The wards will not let them in without my permission so they won't be able to enter, they will have to wait until the afternoon, the owl mail was cancelled today so they won't be getting any information from the inside'

'Ok see you this afternoon; do I have permission to Disapparate from the grounds?' Scrimgeour asked

'I Headmistress Lillian Merlin give Rufus Scrimgeour permission to Disapparate from the school grounds'

Scrimgeour bowed his head as he Disapparated away. Lillian turned towards her teachers.

'Ok Lily and Sirius you come with me. Professor Slughorn I need you to get your strongest bottles of Veriteserum and then come with me as well, the remaining teachers stay here and help James while he runs the school since his Deputy Headmaster'

At that moment a burst of silver flames appeared over Harry's head, William emerged and landed gracefully on Harry's shoulder.

'_Last Horcrux has been located, did I miss the fight? I sensed you were in danger but I was so close to finding it that I could not return'_

'_Its ok William I'm alright, I missed you' _Harry answered through their link

'_Of course you missed me; I'm so lovable you can't live without me_'

'_Self-centered bird_'

'_Phoenix'_

'_Whatever, we have things to do' _

'As I was about to say before William interrupted, I want to go too' Harry said,

'So do I' Serenity said 'If you try to stop me I will go anyway'

'_And who the hell is this one?_' William asked

'_Her name is Serenity, long story, explain later'_

Lillian looked at their determined faces, 'Fine whatever' she looked at William 'Have you found the last Horcrux yet?'

William projected his voice to everyone '_Yes it's at the Ministry'_

'Very well Ron and Hermione you go with William, I want you to gather information, as much as you can but don't act yet'

'You can get my Invisibility Cloak from my room'

'Are you serious? You trust us with that?'

'Of course you are members of the Order'

'Cool alright, we will leave right away'

Penna landed softly of Lillian's shoulder 'Penna can you please take this memo to all the other prefects please, and then come back' the phoenix took off with the piece of parchment in her beak 'It's a note telling then to patrol and make sure no one goes outside' she explained to the people present.

William flew from Harry's shoulder and circled over Ron and Hermione.

'He will take you first to my room to get the cloak which is in a box under my bed and then he will take you directly to the Ministry, good luck' Harry explained

'Thanks mate'

'Bye Harry good luck to you too' Hermione said before the both of them were engulfed by silver flames.

Lillian nodded towards her teachers, the ones that were remaining at the school left, leaving Lily, Sirius, Harry and Lillian waiting for Slughorn to get his potions. He came back with a bag with the shrunken potions inside.

'Ready to go Headmistress'

'Ok Serenity a little phoenix help, one is not enough to take us all through the Azkaban wards'

Serenity nodded and linked her arms with her future mother as Penna came back, the phoenix nodded her head as if she was ready.

'Penna!'

'Artemis!'

And the group were gone in a mix of silver and red flames.


	33. At Azkaban Prison

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They felt ground under their feet, when the flames disappeared they looked up to see grey tall walls with no windows and heavily guarded. A prison guard made his way over to them.

'Welcome Lady Merlin, Harry Potter, Lily Potter glad to hear about your _return_ and-'

'Albert! Long time no see!' Sirius said

'Indeed Black, I'm still wondering how you managed to escape; it would help preventing breakouts'

'Well you are going to have to keep wondering, I'm not telling you'

The man named Albert looked sourly at Sirius.

'_Who is he?_' Lillian asked Sirius through their mind link.

'_Albert Fox, he is the man in charge of the whole island, he used to bang his metal cup on my cell bars every morning at five o'clock, I always woke up to that bloody racket and when I complained he would take my meals for the entire day, not to mention I heard several times the female guards complaining about him_' Sirius explained '_Now my only wish is to shove that cup up-_'

'_I get the point Sirius'_

Lillian looked directly into Albert's eyes 'There will be an official investigation into your behaviour and methods at work, although it will be seen into, you can consider yourself suspended from the Azkabanian Guard, please collected your personal belongings and leave the island'

The man was shocked for a moment, and then anger took over his face 'You can't do this, you have no authority over me you, I rule this island'

'This island is under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot Counsel, and seeing as I am Supreme Head I believe I out rule you, so please leave' Lillian answered calmly.

Albert took out his wand and said 'You will pay for this whore' but before he could even think if a spell his arms were held up at his side by rock shot out from the ground and an arrow of fire was directly in front of his heart, ready to pierce the skin. Both Serenity and Harry had their hands extended towards the man, Harry controlling the fire, Serenity controlling the rock. Harry walked over to the man, picked up his wand and snapped it in two.

'Don't ever try to hurt her or insult her again or next time the arrow will not stop' he said quietly and confidently. The fire disappeared but the rock remained.

'Please arrest this man; he can wait for the results of the investigation in a cell'

The nearest officer led Albert inside.

'What a welcome' Lily said

'Let's get going we have more important things to worry about'

A woman came up to them, she wasn't older than thirty.

'Hello Lady Merlin and guests, I am sorry your arrival was marked with this, I am Carly Watson I am deputy-chief of the prison'

'Well you just got promoted' Sirius said

'Personally speaking I thank you, Fox was an _annoyance_ to the female guards'

'Don't thank me, he brought this on himself, please can you take us to the prisoners waiting questioning today. Please if you have any concerns with other guards or even prisoners please do not hesitate to mention them or investigate them '

'Of course please follow me'

They were led through corridors, stairs and hallways. All of them were made of cement, grey was the only colour in that environment, everything looked dead, there was an occasional window, from where graves of past prisoners stood, gloomy by the dark waters hitting the tall cliff that stood beyond the graveyard. They stopped at a door which opened quickly by itself, showing them a large conference room. On the desk were four large piles of parchment.

Carly pointed towards them 'This is the name and information of all the Death Eaters that entered yesterday, we have sorted them according to what time they entered the prison, all are waiting questioning'

'Thank you' Lillian said, she turned towards the group 'I don't want you to interrogate them by yourselves, you will be in twos and I want at least three high security guards in the room with you. Professor Slughorn please give three vials of Veriteserum to each pair and then accompany Ron and Hermione when they leave. Ron and Hermione, Sirius and Lily take a pile each, Harry and I will take the remaining two, we will get through them faster'

'Lillian what about if they don't want to talk, some of the fighters have been trained to resist Veriteserum' Lily said

'You have permission to use Legimency'

'We don't know Legimency' Ron said

'Professor Slughorn does, he will help you, besides Serenity will also be going with you'

'Very well' Sirius said, he picked up the pile nearest to him and left followed by Lily. Ron followed by doing the same. When there was only Lillian, a few guards and himself, Harry took the top most paper from the pile nearest to him. He had switched onto serious mode the moment he had left for the prison.

'Lets get started, we have a lot of people to get through' he said. After a few minutes four guards came in with a bound prisoner.

'Let go of me you trash, how dare you touch the body of a pure-blood' the man said

'In here you are not a pure-blood, you are a prisoner' Lillian said, she too had switched into serious mode a long time ago.

'Who do you thi-' he began, but when he turned towards the origin of the voice his face showed terror, apparently he had heard some things about her but he quickly regained his posture and instead of terror showed mockery, 'The Heir of Merlin what have I done to be worthy of your presence my lady? Shall I bow and lift my hat?'

A guard punched him in the jaw, no one stopped him, 'How dare you filthy rat talk to Supreme Head like that!'

The prisoner spitted out his broken tooth, it bounced a few times on the floor, before lying still near the foot of the guard who punched his former owner.

'You fools really don't know what you have here do you? The ultimate source of power, over one thousand years of manufactured births into one beacon of immort-' this time it was Lillian that punched him, the man left his chair behind has he was plunged onto the concrete wall behind him, which was now broken in some areas as a result of the impact.

'Give him the Veriteserum'

The guard administrated three drops into the man open mouth. Instantly his eyes hazed over.

'What is your name' Harry asked

'Joseph Bullstrode'

'Did you take part in the battle at Hogwarts?'

'Yes'

'Did you kill anyone?'

'Yes'

'How do you know some details about Lady Merlin's family?'

'I was one of the chosen ones to raid Merlin Hall almost two years ago'

Lillian eyes opened with shock, this was the man that helped to kill his family, and suddenly the memory of her last encounter with her mother sprang up into her mind…

_Her bare feet touched the soft grass of the outside world; it was the first time she was outside since she was born. She knew her mother would be furious for her to go outside, like she had been furious so many times with her brother. But she also knew that all the anger would be justified by this felling alone. It was not only the grass; it was the waxing moon on her pale skin and the touch of the wind on her arms and legs. Tonight she would attempt to use one of her unused gifts, one that she would only be allowed to use once she turned seventeen and her mother and a few others would accompany her outside solemnly once so that she could try it. She didn't care about the consequences, it was all worth it. _

_She striped herself of all her clothes and next to a nearby stream opened her mind into the world of nature. She expanded her thoughts and soon grass started to surround her feet and ankles, the fine branches and vines of the trees glided towards her and encircled her outstretched arms, the wind blew her red hair and caressed her face and body like never before. She was one with nature; nothing came between them, no clothes, no sounds, and no pain- wait what was that. She heard the voice of nature in her mind_

'_Hurry child, your family is in danger, hurry save them for you are our Chosen Family, RUN!' _

_She quickly disconnected with nature and materialised some new clothes over her naked body, she ordered the wind to pick her up and carry her as quickly as possible. She quickly came upon the entrance archway, on the pillars there was blood in some areas, as well as blood trailing into the deep vegetation surrounding the hundreds year old hideout. She didn't think twice, she changed into a Midnight Panther and jumped from shadow to shadow until she got the entrance hall of her large family mansion. Her granduncle was dead on the stairs; his eyes showed shock, his wand lay in pieces next to his feet. She ran outside into the back garden, where she knew most of her family should have been celebrating her mother's birthday. What she found she would never forget. Spread throughout the entire space bodies covered the floor, the magically grown grass was soaked in blood, the bodies seemed to be encircling a smaller group of people in the centre. Tears began to fall as she ran towards her fallen family. Tripping over hands and heads Lillian rushed towards the only figure that seemed to be moving. _

_She turned over the body of her mother, shock horror spread over her face. Her mother's insides were hanging at her side, her torn clothes soaked in blood, her chest was cracked and both her lungs were punctured, Lillian could see that a fragment of metal was stuck in her heart, which was now getting purple as the body had run out of blood to squirt out. Lillian knew that the pain her mother was going through was of impossible comprehension. Also she knew that she could not die, as she was immortal. Her mother opened her eyes, her eyes were bloodshot, her usual brown orbs were now getting light blue from the lack of blood. _

'_Lill-'_

'_Please mum don't talk, I will fix this, I promise everything will be alright, I will heal you'_

'_I am… beyond… healing… honey' she said, it was difficult for her to breath, however talking even almost near death was a privilege that immortality gave her._

'_I'm sorry I disobeyed you, I should have been here to protect you'_

'_I'm …glad …you went...you…are…safe' _

'_But you are not' Lillian tried to heal her mother's wounds, but nothing worked. _

'_Listen to me Lillian…you must go… everyone else is gone… you must carry on…our family…find Albus Dumbledore…Harry Potter…help them'_

'_But mum you told me not to'_

'_You are free now Lillian…Voldermort found this place…he stole magic books…family secret diaries… forbidden notes. You can go and live your life as you imagined it' she was losing strength._

_Lillian nodded, 'You are immortal mother, you will live through this, you are a strong woman'_

'_Lillian you have no idea… how…much…pain I am going through… I want this to end…I am giving this to you, you …are the strongest…one of us…the purest…shape our family from now on, you are the matriarch. You know how my power works…how people crave it…I'm sorry to place this burden…on you…but at least you will live…you brother…he…'_

'_I'm sure his fine mother, he was with me, his alive and well, his waiting outside for us, lets go, please don't do this to me' _

'_Oh Lillian if you knew but I will not let you live with anyone pain' she lifted a shaky hand and opened her daughter's mouth. She opened her own and a blue orb of light came out and travelled up to Lillian, entering her mouth and attaching itself to her soul, more tears came down her face._

'_I love you so much mother, I will never forget you' she said, but her mother was gone, her hand lay limp over her open stomach, but in her heart she could hear her mother calm voice 'I love you too Lillian'. She hugged her mother's body, soaking her own clothes in blood; two baby phoenixes struggled to make their way towards her with their tiny legs. _

'_Oh Penna…William… you died too but thank you for protecting them, we will live, the life mother has given me…I will not let her down, I will travel, learn what I can and then I will join Dumbledore and defeat that monster' determined she got up and banished all the enemy bodies into oblivion. She vanished the blood and arranged the bodies of her family side by side; her mother's face was by far the calmest. Her granduncle's body came zooming from the inside; her uncle's body crossed the now weak protection barrier between the outside world and this one and entered the Merlin zone as Lillian called it. She called Starlight to her and the white horse took her to a clearing, bodies levitating behind them. Lillian dug a grave for them with her own hands only using magic to get a shovel. She cried throughout the whole process, she would have to cry all the tears now, so that she could move forward and avenge her family. She noticed her brother's body was not there, they probably took him, to torture him, and make him tell them where she was! 'Nicholas I'm sorry, I just hope for your own peace of mind, if you cant escape them I wish you a painless death, at least that'. _

_When she was done she wiped her tears, put the two phoenixes in her pocket and together they began their journey throughout the world._

Lillian's mind came back to the present, the room had fallen quiet waiting to see her reaction. Harry had never seen such anger in Lillian's eyes.

'You have brought up a side of me that you will not enjoy' she said, angrily but quietly. The man nearly wet his filthy trousers from the shock of hearing such resentment in her voice. Lillian forcefully grabbed the man's head and plunged into his mind, the man tried to scream but he found that his voice was gone. After a few moments she withdrew.

'He doesn't know anything, about this battle anyway. He was at Merlin Hall as well as outside the Potter cottage sixteen years ago but this time he was simply asked to show and kill.' Harry was shocked, that man had been there when his parents where killed, had he heard his mother screaming to spare him?

She bore her eyes into the prisoner's own 'You will find that your magical core is shattered you are no better than a muggle, welcome to a life without magic' she turned towards the guards who were shocked and in fear, that someone could actually take another's magical ability. 'Take him back to his cell, this monster brought out a side of me that no one wants to see' Lillian said, strongly.

'Lillian what are you going to do?' Harry asked

'Saving time; breaking my own rules. No one messes with my family. Lead me to the cells please' the head guard jumped at the command, she had heard about the power that the Heir of Merlin had, but now she was seeing it. Her eyes were giving off a powerful aura, of someone that shouldn't be pissed off right now.

They were led through corridors and stairs and came upon a long corridor, cells on both sides, as they passed them the prisoners inside shouted in pain as their memories and deepest secrets were quickly and roughly stolen at lighting speed, but even worse than that they felt their magical core being melted or broken. They were forever more mere muggles.

'Lillian this isn't you, stop' Harry said

'I am simply using Legimency to see what they are hiding, all these men and women are immune to Veriteserum'

'But remember your Legimency is more of a mental brute force stack when you are angry'

'I'm not angry…I am only slightly _perturbed_'

No matter what she said Harry knew she was the angriest she had ever been, she had been bottling up the pain of her family's death for nearly two years and the sudden change from a secret life to a public one did not help either. They made their way around the whole prison; the screams were ringing in Harry's ears. When they came to the last floor Serenity exited one of the doors on the left.

'Oh, your using Mass Legimency, you could have told me' Serenity plunged into the minds of the remaining prisoners on the floor 'Newbies, don't know anything. Two of them are under the Imperious, they have been liberated from the spell, and the remainder have just lost their magic. Mu- Lillian are you ok?' In all her years travelling through time and even living with her mother, Serenity had never seen such hidden anger, she could see Lillian's aura was midnight blue, almost black from so much hated, now she understood who much hatred her mother had towards Voldermort and his followers.

'I'm fine, we should leave, I will tell you what I found out from them at Hogwarts' she turned towards the new Head Guard of the prison 'They will most likely receive the Dementor's Kiss' the guard nodded.

When they were all assembled outside the walls Penna and Artemis came and took them away in burst of flame.

Lillian fell onto her chair, the pain in her heart was too great, _Why can't I just let this pain go, why does it still hurt?_ She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, calming herself down.

'Lillian?' Harry called her softly, when she looked at him he saw that the anger had been replaced by sadness and stress.

'Voldermort has taken over one of the ancient castle north of here, it's a muggle settlement but it is heavily guarded with powerful spells, spells he stole from my family. Furthermore he has many human and non human guards around the perimeter. Just the fact that he uses my family's spells make sit harder for me to attack him' she was quiet for a while 'In all their minds there was a man, his face hidden in shadow, the men and women feared him, none know his name but his terrible, and he is indeed Voldermort's favourite'

'In our interrogations it was pretty much the same thing, they never knew the plan, they simply got time, date, and order to kill. But some did mention the mysterious man' Sirius said.

'What worries me is that most were new recruits, many of them from other countries. I fear that Voldermort may be using his weaker soldiers to test our strength and leaving the more experienced ones for the final battles. But then that would mean that this battle was no more than practise and Voldermort appeared only to make it look real and divert our thoughts elsewhere'

'We will discuss this at our next Order meeting which is tomorrow at 7pm. You may return to yours duties' Lillian said. The others left one by one, until only Serenity and Harry remained.

'Mum if you want I could numb those feelings for you or perhaps erase the memories'

'That won't be necessary, please go and rest or perhaps explore the castle'

'I think I will go and visit Uncle Hagrid then' she left.

There was silence between the two lovers for a while. Harry went to sit on the desk, right in front of Lillian. He hugged her with all his might, sensing the pain she was feeling in his own heart.

'Lillian my love please share with your pain, I hate to see you suffer alone'

Lillian was quiet and started to cry in his arms, the memory of her family's death replaying in her mind once again. Lillian did something she had never done before; it seemed that their bond evolved. She sent her memories to Harry and both shared the same pain. Harry cried too, for the part of his new family that he would never meet. He held her tighter…

And together they cried as one.


	34. Fight Between Relatives

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lillian cried for a few hours after that, and Harry never left her side. Penna and William were perched on their pedestals sadly watching the couple's tears fall down their cheeks. Lillian eventually fell asleep in Harry's arms and he carried his lover up into the bedroom they both shared, tucking her fragile figure deep into the bed sheets. He caressed her cheek, Serenity watched everything from the door way.

'Dad?'

Harry jumped when he heard her voice, he was still not used to having Serenity around; her green eyes looked directly at him. He may not have known his wife's family but he would fight to know his future one.

'I took the liberty of changing into mum for dinner' Harry nodded, 'Thank you' Serenity left her parents alone, could she and Scorpios ever be that happy? She knew he was older than her and kept telling her she was too young, but she would fight for him, because even though he tried to hide her she could always read his emotions like everyone else she ever laid her eyes on. But of course that could wait for another time; there were more serious problems in this time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day all the main members of the Order of the Phoenix met at Headquarters, Lillian, Sirius, Serenity and the others described in detail exactly what they discovered with the interrogations. Together they decided not to immediately confront Voldermort at his fortress; instead they would wait until they got more information.

For the next few days everything was relatively calm in the wizarding world, Lillian and the main members of the Order as well as the Minister of Magic visited the families of those who had died in the battle at Hogwarts fighting against Voldermort. Lillian insisted that the Daily Prophet ran a story with all their names so that the country would know exactly who was fighting to keep them alive and protect them on a daily basis.

One day right after class was over Harry, Hermione and Ron were doing homework until their usual tree when they were suddenly overturned by strong winds and found themselves drenched in water. They looked at the lake and saw Serenity and Lillian fighting over the surface of the lake, some merpeople were seating on a large nearby rock watching them. Lillian's skill was perfect, Serenity's was very close but the Merlin matriarch was clearly winning. Harry was in wonder as their bodies moved without falling into the water, he glanced over at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the centaurs were watching too.

'Why are they fighting?' Ron asked looking over at Harry.

'I don't know, Lillian said she wanted to go out to relieve her stress but I would never thing she meant to relax by fighting our daughter!' Harry watched as their fighting became inhumanly possible. Lillian was bending the water in a huge wave while Serenity evaporated it with a massive avalanche of fire. A crowd was starting to gather, students and teachers alike.

They moved onto land, and Serenity did something that nearly made Harry's hair turn white with shock. Out of her finger tips lightning made its way towards Lillian, Lillian jumped inhumanly high into the air, the lighting hit the castle wall and made it collapse. Serenity smirked, she mentally apologised to the castle, promising to repair her later. Lillian wasn't even tired, and hadn't even used half her powers; she wondered if Serenity knew who exactly she was fighting.

Flashback

_Lillian was seating by the Forbidden Forest, animals surrounding her including a Unicorn. She noticed a pile of soil rise up and take human shape, it turned into her daughter. Umm daughter, she still couldn't believe it, she wondered if this wasn't some kind of trick played by the gods to make her life even worse. Giving something for her to believe in and then taking it from her grasp. If it wasn't for Harry she wouldn't know what she would do, he was her world and her air. _

'_You are sure hard to find mum' _

'_You have to get used to calling me cousin, if anyone hears you your cover will be blown and my relationship with Harry will be exposed'_

'_Don't worry if they find out I will turn time back a bit' Lillian smiled and hugged her knees. _

'_You know what will happen don't you?'_

_Serenity waited a bit before answering 'Yes'_

'_My Seer abilities are not working again, if you are a bit like me I know you wont tell me'_

'_True'_

'_However knowing you are here calms me, I know I have a chance at happiness'_

'_Mum I've seen our family's death, I was born knowing, I have cried and moved forwards'_

'_I know, I too have cried but that visit to Azkaban brought back painful memories'_

'_I'm not really good at this sort of thing… you always say that I got dad's straight-forward gene'_

_Lillian smiled. _

'_I know lets battle, we do it all the time in the future, it helps to train our abilities and you use it to relieve your stress.'_

'_Have you ever managed to beat me?'_

'_How do you know it was not you that never managed to beat me? But ummm… no you were too quick and powerful'_

_Serenity smiled gently 'Let's go then Serenity Potter' _

End Flashback

The ground shook under them, as piles and heaps of soil lifted up and formed a rough gigantic human shape, it tried to crush Serenity but she burned it into fine sand and ordered the wind to scatter it. She sent a thick jet of fire towards her mother, but Lillian was already protected by a sphere of hard rock. When the jet subdued she let the dirt fall but by now in her place stood a mighty Silver-Eyed Lion. Harry stood up straighter, he knew he was about to see some major Animagus combat from which he would certainly learn a lot from. The lion sent a roar that made the trees shake and the ground vibrate; it sent shivers up everyone's spines. It launched forward and tried to strike Serenity but she was already high in the air flying as a golden eagle. Lillian ran at lightning speed to the tallest tree around and climbed vertically up, she was hidden by the leaves for a short while before they saw her jump up from the very top of the tree and tackled Serenity mid flight. Serenity and Lillian were falling as the lion had the eagle's wings pinned.

Harry saw his parents run up to them, 'What the hell is going on, we heard explosions'

'Serenity is fighting Lillian'

'What? Are they insane, does Serenity want to get killed?'

'At least one thing is for certain, they can't die' Harry said letting out a sigh of relief.

The lion and eagle finally made contact with the ground, at the last minute Lillian had turned around and protected the eagle in her arms from the ground, taking the force of the impact on her back. They shifted back into their human forms; Serenity was stretched out on the floor, her arms and legs in the form of a starfish. Lillian got up, her shoulder was dislocated but she popped it back in. Blood trickled down her back.

'Do you wield Serenity Elizabeth?'

Serenity was too disoriented to answer. Lillian turned her around with her foot and summoned one of her katanas (samurai style sword) and touched Serenity's neck with the tip.

'You beat me again _mother_' she spoke the last word very quietly, so that no one from the bystanders would hear them. Lillian smiled and helped her daughter get up, she saw Harry make his way over to them, he was running.

'What were you two thinking? Do you want to give me a heart attack?' Harry said, accompanied by Ron, Hermione and somehow Luna Lovegood.

'We're just practising our abilities'

'It looked more like you were trying to kill each other'

'Don't worry Harry we meant no harm, actually that was much less challenging than some practises I've had'

'How can relatives fight each other with such powerful abilities?'

'I've told that was nothing compared to some trainings I've had. Don't worry Harry, but I do have to say something. What were you thinking Lillian, tackling me like that in the air?'

'You wanted a fight I gave it to you _cousin_!'

'Can someone teach me that?' Ron asked quietly, but it still broke the post fight tension.

The others laughed and went inside, however the students remained talking amongst themselves.


	35. The First Loss

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

**RUBIES ARE RED, SAPPHIRES ARE BLUE, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So did the fighting help?" Harry asked when the two were alone in their room.

"Yes, it feels great not to have to hold back"

"Thanks" he said, a bit sourly. Lillian laughed and pecked him on the lips.

"I know things have been a bit harsh lately, but you are improving so much, in a few months I won't have to hold back at all" Harry smiled.

"Really?"

"Really"

They were silent for a while. "What's on your mind?" Harry asked.

"I'm just thinking, all my life was nearly perfect until a few years ago, and I say nearly perfect because I didn't have you. But what I mean is that everything got shoved on my shoulders, all these expectations. A lot like you. With Dumbledore's death I got the Order but then Minerva had to die too and I got Hogwarts, the Ministry is in shambles and I got the Wizengamot too. Not to mention that I live in constant fear that someone will discover us. And now this…"

"This what?" Harry asked

"Harry, I – never mind"

"Lillian what have we talked about keeping secrets?"

"Just give me time"

"Very well" another period of silence fell between them. Then Harry remembered "Lillian I've been meaning to ask, you should probably know about the DA right?"

"Umm Dumbledore's Army, I was quite surprised when I did my yearly 'update' two years ago. What about it?"

"Well Neville and some other friends came to ask me if I was planning to restart it, I mean I know that it was formed to mainly teach the students what Umbridge didn't, but it turned out that many kids improved in their studies and their magical potential rose"

"Well you have my approval if that is what you are asking for. But make sure that it doesn't get in the way of your training"

"Oh no, I'm not planning on leading it myself this time. I was thinking perhaps Ron or Hermione"

"They are members of the Order too Harry, they have duties as well"

"Then how about Neville or Ginny or even Luna, they were at the Ministry with me two years ago and they did tremendously well"

"That's a good idea, make sure to involve the Slytherins as well, I don't want this stupid House rivalry to continue. The Room of Requirement may get a bit crowded though"

"I'm sure it can accommodate everyone, after all it is magic. But I can still see myself popping in and out. Perhaps you can too, you know show them some lost magic or something.

Lillian chuckled, "Yes, that sounds ok. Talking about training lets go, we can't sit idle here all day. I'm going to teach you Parseltongue magic" Harry got up straight away and ran ahead to the door "What are you waiting for? Let's go" he had been waiting to learn this particular topic for a long time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that week Harry was in History of Magic along with Ron and Hermione. His mother was going over the major events in the beginning of the First Dark War. A few floors away Lillian was assisting Sirius with his 6th year Transfiguration class. She was writing on the board while Sirius was in his dog form, demonstrating the technicalities of an Animagus transformation.

"As you can see from our own personal specimen here" Sirius barked "during the change you keep you human mind at all ti-" She suddenly put her hand to her stomach and in a few seconds she was on the floor. Sirius detransformed.

"Lillian? Lillian?" he saw blood on her usual white robes. He looked around, all the students were frozen in their seats, it was not everyday that your teacher collapsed in class, Sirius checked for a possible source of attack.

"I'm fine…Sirius… I feared…this would…happen" she gave a cry of pain. The blood stain increased, Sirius noted that it was coming from below her abdomen.

"Oh Lillian" he said before sending for help using his Mind Link.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Some floors down Harry felt a big stab like pain in his heart; he immediately knew Lillian was in pain. Almost immediately Sirius' voice rang in his head.

"Help, someone there? Lily, Harry? Lillian is hurt. We're in the Transfiguration class"

Lily nodded at her son and he left the class running, Ron and Hermione in tow. The halls and corridors were empty so he transformed into his lion form, four legs were better than two. He got there in record time. Sirius was about to dismiss the class when a great and powerful golden lion broke into the classroom and detransfigured into his godson.

"Class dismissed" he said, but no one moved.

"Sirius what happened?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione entered.

"Harry she had to be taken to the hospital wing" Hermione said once she saw the blood. Harry took Lillian into his arms, his wife was not unconscious and the blood stain on her dress was getting larger and larger with each passing minute. His mind was telling him what it was but he did not want to register it. He ran with all his might to the Hospital Wing, followed by Ron and Hermione. Sirius had staid behind with the class. The bell, signalling the end of classes, went at the worst time. The student's found themselves being pushed aside by a running Head Boy with a bloodied Headmistress in his arms. Harry burst into the Hospital Wing and deposited Lillian on one of the beds.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing in and when she saw the Headmistress on the bed her wand was instantly out doing various diagnostic tests. "I think your duties as Head Boy have been fulfilled Mr Potter, please leave"

"I'm not leaving her" he took her hand. It was pale and slightly cold. Madam Pomfrey inhaled sharply, "It can't be! She's having a miscarriage"

Harry fear was confirmed. Serenity had not arrived in time to prevent the first miscarriage. He had lost a child, his chance of being a father. Pomfrey gave Lillian some Blood Revitalising potions. Harry felt tears coming out of his eyes. "Mr Potter I have to do a visual exam, you have to leave" she saw the tears making their way down his face and his hands on hers, "Don't tell me…you…Mr Potter!" But she shut the curtains around them nonetheless.

"It's too late, I'm sorry Mr Potter but I can't save the foetus. I'm going to have to remove the placenta" Harry nodded. When she was done she left the two alone. After about an hour of complete silence, Lillian came to.

"I'm sorry Harry, I…wanted…to tell…you. I feared if…I did… the loss would be…more painful"

"I just want you to be ok" Lillian nodded; before she fell asleep again she mumbled "It was a boy". Harry let her hand rest on the bed and brushed her forehead. The tears just kept on coming; he walked out of the Hospital Wing. Ron, Hermione, his parents, Sirius and Remus were waiting outside. He walked right past them without registering their questions, his tears clouded his vision. He broke into a run after transforming into his lion form. He ran into the Forbidden Forest and kept going into its depths. He tore at trees and vegetation and gave a mighty roar of pain which made the birds fly high into the sky. All the way back at the school everyone heard the painful cry of an animal and wondered what was going on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hi everyone, I hope you liked the chapter, I actually have the next few chapters already on paper and all I need to do is type them up, so hopefully in the next few days I will put another chapter up. Please don't forget to review because I really love your feedback.

Until next time,

Vanessa


	36. Past Pains

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Thank you for all your reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Enjoy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Madam Pomfrey had pulled Lily aside and told her what was going on. Lily came back and told the rest.

"Lillian has had a miscarriage" Ron embraced a now crying Hermione, "The pain Harry must be going through. How is Lillian?"

"She is stable but she lost a lot of blood, she will stay here for a couple of days. James you know what to do" Lily said, her hand was on her own abdomen, which was already noticeable and had the students talking.

"There is a problem" Sirius began "The students; they have a cunning way to discover secrets and I think no one missed Harry carrying Lillian and his lion Animagus roaring in the forest".

"That is a problem for another time Sirius" James said.

"No its not James, you are Headmaster now until Lillian gets back, parents will be coming to you for answers when they get wind of this. Those two don't need anymore worries" Sirius replied.

"Sirius is right" Hermione agreed "But we still need to get Harry back, his going to need all our support"

"We will get Harry" James said.

""Right, I will get Harry, Lily you stay here, Lillian is going to need your help when she wakes up"

"What can we do?" Ron asked

"You can come with me" James said, "He will need you"

James transformed into a stag and ran to the forest, Ron and Hermione in tow. James followed Harry's scent but it still took them several minutes to reach him. He was too deep in. They found a detransfigured Harry, sobbing, leaning on a dead tree. His eyes closed. There was blood on his cheek and mud and leaves on his hair and clothes. He looked broken. James detransformed and went to hug his son. Ron and Hermione sat a bit to the side, not wanting to interrupted the father-son moment, Harry leaned into his father's embrace.

"My child…my son… my wife" Harry sobbed. James closed his eyes for a moment, "I know how you feel son. You know…" this was painful for him, the evidence in his voice "Before we had you, your mother and I lost a child too. Your sister; we named her Rose when we fund out, never reached her fourth month in the womb. We were 19 and had been married for two years already, we were excited to be parents, happily in love and wanting to share that love with a baby. Something went wrong and Rose was lost. I thought at first that we would make it, that our marriage wouldn't survive. Your mother went into a deep depression for a few months and I helped her best I could. It took us two years to get back on track and try again and then you came. Lily was ecstatic when you were born, I don't think I'd ever seen her so happy, not even on our wedding day"

Harry was taking in the information, the fact that he lost a sister didn't help his mood, "How did you get over this feeling of loss?"

"We moved on son. Serenity warned us that this could happen"

"I never thought it would be so soon. You were 19, but I'm 17 and I already lost a son, I can't get over that, I will never forget it"

"The fact that I told you just now is proof that I haven't forgotten about Rose either but what I'm trying to tell you is not to dwell on it for so long. Lillian will need a strong support"

Harry listened to his dad but the tears and sadness were still there. After a while the tears ran dry and Harry vowed that it would be the last time they would run at all, he would be strong for Lillian. He got up, James following him and along with Ron and Hermione, who both had their arms around Harry, supporting him without words, walked back to the castle where greater problems were brewing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry walked into the hospital wing's waiting room. Sirius came and gave him a hug and Lupin soon followed. Lily was inside talking to Lillian who had woken up half an hour ago. No doubt telling her the story James told him. When she came out, she went straight to her son and hugged him, planting a kiss on his forehead "She's waiting for you. She thinks it's her fault" Harry was slightly angry at that, how could she think it's her fault. He went inside, she was on the bed he had left her in, still looking pale with her eyes closed, which she opened when she sensed him there.

"Hey" she said quietly

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a heard of Hippogriffs" Both were silent for a while, "I'm sorry Harry, I lost our son"

"It's not your fault, we can't control this sort of thing, we knew this could happen and we know why it happened. Next time we will know what not to do"

"I'm scared Harry, I don't want to lose another child"

"We will not, I'm here for you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you already why, I feared that if you knew the pain would be worse for the both of us. I figured it would happen privately, during the night and you wouldn't find out. I would never imagine it would happen in a classroom, or so soon. I only found out a few weeks ago"

"How far along were you?"

"Almost three months" she said quietly.

"We will get past this Lillian, together. My parents managed it, so can we"

Lillian smiled faintly and fell asleep. Harry lay down next to her and fell asleep too, not caring about who saw them, the two young adults slipped into unconsciousness in a warm and loving embrace.


	37. Early NEWTs

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The prefects approached Hermione after school. Hermione went to the Staff Room where everyone, minus Harry, now sat and discussed the situation.

"The students want to know what is going on. There are rumours but they are too close to the truth for my liking. They think that Lillian had a miscarriage when she was in a meeting with Harry and me. And Harry being the strongest carried her to the hospital wing. However there are those who were in the classroom and are saying something different" Hermione said

"If the parents and press get wind of this, the school's integrity will be damaged. Lillian is still the Headmistress and Harry is a student, no matter their ages"

"What if Harry wasn't a student? Not anymore at least" Sirius said, everyone looked at him dumbstruck, "I have an idea" Sirius explained "What if Harry took his final exams early without anyone knowing, he would hand the position of Head Boy to Ron and leave the school as a student, he could become a teacher or something and then they would be free to have all the babies they want"

Everyone was silent, staring at Sirius as if he just grew a second head, "What?" he asked

"In all the years I've known you, I think I've never heard you talk so much sense" James said.

"I'm not a complete sarcastic, humorous and insensitive fool you know. Only partially"

"Obviously" Lily said, "But I have to admit, that idea is brilliant" Sirius beamed.

"What is brilliant?" Harry asked, entering the room.

"An idea that will help the situation, you will be taking you exams early, in the next few days. Then you will no longer be a student and you relationship will not be questioned. The people love you so I doubt they will want to pursue this issue any further. They are saving their strength to Voldermort"

"Sounds good; anything to help. Perhaps I can help Lillian with the running of the Order, alleviate some duties off her. We can actually get married" He smiled at the thought.

"We can say that Lillian was only a few weeks pregnant and that Harry did his exams early last month and only remained in school to complete his Head Boy duties and obviously protect the school. If we mention the Soulmate Ceremony the public will know there was not much they could do, they are fully aware of what it entitles" Lupin said.

Harry nodded "I will have to mention this to Lillian but I think she will agree"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry entered the small classroom at exactly 7am, his father was there along with an elderly man who Harry recognised from his DADA OWL practical exam. It was him that had awarded Harry his only 'O' OWL.

"Hello Mr. Potter, forgive me, I mean Lord Potter. As you may know you are here to take your NEWT examinations, the dates on them are from last month and I assure you as a member of the Order of the Phoenix I will keep my mouth shut. You may sit down and start the exam; you will be tested in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Potions, Divination, Charms, Herbology, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and Mermish, as you have requested. You have 1 hour and 30 minutes for each paper. These papers have the most powerful anti-cheating spells on them but I know you will not be tempted to cheat, so you may begin"

Harry zoomed through each paper in 30 minutes, he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, he wanted to go and join Lillian. He was finished with all his theory papers after 6 hours non-stop. The examiner did not seem surprised; he had heard that Harry had become a very smart and powerful individual.

"I was wondering if we could do the practicals today, I want to get this over with. Don't worry, I'm not tired at all, I've built up resistance over the last few months"

The examiner nodded as well as James and they kept going; neither of them stopped for breaks, not even eating. The practicals involved going outside for Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid overseeing as well, down into the dungeons with Professor Slughorn, to the Black Lake so that the Mermaids could test him and back into the smaller classroom for the rest. Night had fallen and Harry was walking up the Astronomy Tower with the examiner and his dad in front for his final practical. Truth was he wasn't tired, even though his dad shot him worried glances every so often. The training with Lillian was much more tiring than the exams. And he hadn't even spent any time revising for them. He looked through his telescope; yep Saturn was still there, fairly close to Uranus. He finished in 20 minutes.

"Well Lord Potter, I will mark these myself and you should have them back tomorrow afternoon". The examiner left father and son alone atop the tower. Harry sighed in relief. James gave Harry a piece of parchment; it was titled 'Voluntary Completion of Course'.

"Just sign it and you will no longer be a student here. However I am looking for an assistant" James said. Harry smiled and signed. James let a tear escape his eye "I would never imagine I would live to see my son finishing Hogwarts, I'm sure you can feel the castle's excitement too". It was true, he felt the aura of the castle brighten up. "I'm so, so proud of you Harry".

"You shouldn't be. You warned me to be careful, and because I was not it led to all this trouble"

"Harry don't say that, no one was enjoying seeing you and Lillian having to hide your relationship everyday. Love should not be hidden, especially Soulmate love, it only leads unwanted feelings"

Harry hugged his father with all his might. He would never be able to thank Lillian enough for bringing them back.

"Get something to eat Harry, rest, sleep and tomorrow go and see Lillian" Harry nodded and left, he decided to go and sleep in his bed in the Head Boy room. Sleeping in a bed with Lillian's scent and not having her there would drive him crazy. Before he went to bed he popped into the kitchen through the special door in the Head Common Room. Dobby was more than happy to stuff him with food. He ended up going to bed completely stuffed. Be before he could fall asleep he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find his mother on the other side.

"Hi Harry, I figured you would be here. Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure come in" They both sat on the bed.

"I heard you finished your exams. I'm so proud of you Harry, you take after me" Lily said, smiling.

"Don't let dad hear you say that"

"He knows it's true" she replied. Lily took something out of her wedding finger. She gave Harry the ring, he had never noticed it before; he wondered how that was possible since it was impossible to miss. It had a huge diamond in the middle, surrounded by two red rubies on each side, embedded in the purest gold.

"James gave that to me when we became engaged. It's been in the Potter family for 400 years. I figured you would like to give it to Lillian, you two deserve a true wedding"

"Thanks mum" Lily smiled, planted a kiss on his forehead and left. Harry examined the ring, he would definitely use it. He fell asleep wondering where his future daughter was.


	38. Meeting with a Vampire

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

I hope you are enjoying the story, I want to say a special thanks to **nightwing27** who actually reviewed every single chapter as he read the story in one go. I hope you keep doing the same.

I'm sorry for the delay but I am beginning my final exams in two weeks and have been super busy, I managed to start two new stories this month, one for Twilight and one for Naruto, so if you like them pop onto my profile and read the summaries.

ROSES ARE RED, SAPPHIRES ARE BLUE, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry entered the Hospital Wing; Lillian was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. She didn't look as pale but she did look bored.

"Harry! Please get me out of here" she said, desperation in her voice, "Poppy is driving me insane and my genetic structure makes it impossible!"

Harry chuckled, "Now you know who everyone feels here", he kissed her forehead. Lillian closed her eyes at his touch; he let his land caress the fabric of her shoulder. Although she was in bed she still had her own clothes now, which had turned completely black since she was fit enough to change out of her old ones. Harry too had taken up black in the last few days.

"Did you get your exam results?" Lillian asked

"Yes"

"Well?"

" Got an 'O' in everything, but I'm not that interested in them now. What I am interested is my wife who is leaving the hospital today"

"You mean…you will talk to Poppy?"

"I will try"

"Thank you Harry, I have so much work to do"

"Don't you think for a second I will allow you to leave for you to bury yourself in stress again" Madam Pomfrey said, coming over to them.

"Please Poppy; my body will regenerate by itself"

"Your body is stressed enough from the past few years, the stress is building up I tell you. And when it gets too much God help anyone that is near you"

Lillian ignored her and got up; Harry noticed that there was a very ultra thin layer of Lillian's gold shield encasing her skin.

The afternoon lessons had just begun so there was no one in the corridors as they made their way to Lillian's office. When they entered James was there, talking to someone through the fire. He ended his conversation when he saw them come in. He went and gave Lillian a hug. Harry looked around, the office was full of flowers, and some bouquets were shaped in the words: Get Well.

"Lillian! I'm so glad that your out, no doubt you were sick of that place, I remember how often Poppy would stuff me with dreadful potions, maybe that's all part of her plan, to discourage people from getting hurt"

Lillian smiled, but Harry noted it was not her usual large, beaming smile. He guessed he would not see it for some time.

"Thank you for taking care of things James"

"Nonsense, it was my pleasure. I'm sure you will recover Lillian, you are not alone. But moving away from depressing subjects, the leader of the vampires is here to see you"

Harry tensed up, vampires equalled danger; he looked at Lillian.

"Don't even think about trying to stop me Harry Potter, just give me a minute to settle down and then send him in James. Thank you again James". Lillian went and sat at her throne like chair as the flowers and gifts around the room began to disappear, he guessed they were on their way to their bedroom.

"Can I observe the meeting?" Harry asked

"Sure, after all you will be helping me now right?"

There was a knock on the door and Lillian responded with a "Come in". A man came in whom Harry guessed was the leader of the vampires; his eyes were red but other than that he looked like any other human being. Lillian stood up and shook the man's hand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Lord Alexander, I hope your journey here went well"

Lord Alexander was a man that looked to be around his thirties, with blond hair and was surprisingly wearing light colours, sophisticated but nevertheless light. His red eyes made goose bumps travel down Harry's spine; they were filled with wisdom but also death, he wondered how many people died to satisfy the hunger of those red eyes. No fangs either. Hollywood was getting it wrong.

"Everything went fine" he did not even acknowledge that Harry was there, "Okay let's cut the pleasantries and go straight into it. The Death Eaters came to me as well last week as well and their offer was very tempting. But I thought that the Heir of Merlin deserved a chance too, so here I am" he had sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Thank you and what was this offer?"

"If we help him to win this war he will give us control of all the non-magical cities in the UK, so a never ending banquet where we do not have to hide and feed in the shadows. He promised us freedom"

Lillian smirked, "Lord Alexander you and I both know Voldermort will never do that, he regards you as magically inferior, I can assure you can if he wins the first thing he will do is hunt you down and not be satisfied until you are all reduced to ashes, he will hunt for race around the world to the brink of extinction"

"So what do _you_ offer?"

"I know that the only reason he wants you there is because of your exceptional abilities, your superhuman strength, sight and speed, vampires are the ideal weapon for him in battle, he will most likely send you in first and with your speed and strength kill the commanders and as many enemies as you can, this whilst the enemy is probably bathed in garlic. Which we will be if you choose to accept his offer" Alexander scrunched his nose, almost imagining the stench entering his sensitive olfactory system, "on the other hand, I want you to step out, I do not want to sense a single vampire anywhere near the battlefield or in any of his armies and ranks"

"And what will I get in return?"

"You hear you have been having some problems with your brother; he is planning to overthrow you. Am I correct?" Lillian kept a perfect poker face.

"Yes, he and I are quite equal in strength so it becomes difficult to set on one winner during our battles" Lord Alexander admitted.

"Well, unlike Voldermort, I don't just promise I actually set things in motion" She picked up a thick piece of parchment which was lying on her desk, "This is a decree that I am in the process of getting through the Wizengamot, it decrees that all vampires will be allowed to involve themselves in society without the risk of discrimination, as long as they vow not to bite any human and not ally themselves with Lord Voldermort or any other person who tries to take control of the country"

"And explain to me how we will survive if we cannot bite a human" his voice was filled with sarcasm

"The Vampire Aid Association which is currently being put together will gather volunteers who will donate their blood voluntarily and without the risk of death or transformation. They will also contact non-magical blood-donation companies so that your menu will be open ranged. It also includes a clause that children who are born as vampires will be allowed to attend Hogwarts and will be given a magical education with the chance at employment. It is very similar to the organisation I recently put together for the werewolves which is showing fantastic results"

"Yes I heard about it, except that for the werewolves you actually found a cure, would you mind finding us a cure too?"

"I've tried but have been unsuccessful, but this will greatly improve your standard of living, you will be able to come out during the day, enjoy a social life; of course it will be a while before people let go of their old prejudices but I assure you that I will talk directly to the magical community. Think about it Lord Alexander, vampires are looked down upon throughout the world, if word gets around that there is a country where they can live out their eternity in peace and that you were partly responsible for it, they will support you and be loyal to you, which I believe will give you great advantage over your brother" her poker face remained, but her blue eyes shined with truth.

"Very well, I will discuss this with my advisers but I can be sure that with this document there will be almost no opposition towards you"

"Very well thank you" she let her poker face relax and gave him a heart warming smile, "Please contact me as soon as you have an answer" Lord Alexander began to get up, obviously meaning that the meeting was over.

"It was pleasure meeting you Lady Merlin" he kissed her hand. Harry did not like that.

"Likewise Lord Alexander" he left as quickly as he had come.

"Why did I have a feeling I was completely invisible during that meeting?" Harry asked.

"Because you were meant to be; at least for him. Lord Alexander is very arrogant, he usually does not acknowledge servants and people of less rank, which in his eyes you are, he does not know you are my husband, or a valuable member of the Order or even future Minister of Magic. But don't worry, _I _knew you were here, this needed to be quick and decisive, vampires hate long talks and diplomacy, they are eternal but quite surprisingly they like to life their lives at a fast pace. I hope you got something from that meeting about alliance management. I have a good feeling about this alliance" by now she was seating on Harry's lap with her face in the crock of his neck.

"Let's hope so"


	39. Meeting with the Minister

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up alone, the couple had fallen asleep together on the chair but Lillian was now absent from his lap. He looked around the room; she was seated at her desk, looking at the thick piece of parchment that she had shown the leader of the Vampires. He got up and kissed her hair. Lillian always smelt of some flower or fruit. Today was lavender but he could detect a hint of strawberry.

"I woke up cold" he said taking the seat in front of her massive desk.

"Sorry your blanket had some papers to sign"

"My blanket didn't tell me about Vampire Rights Laws being made"

Lillian's face fell, "It was something I was working on but then everything happened and I guess it flew out of my head. I'm sorry. Everything is still very raw anyway. I will need your help in this"

"And you have it. And its okay, the last few days have been hard for everyone"

Lillian remained quiet but she closed her eyes for a few seconds and reopened them with a slightly less gloomy face, "I'm glad you woke up. I have a meeting with the muggle Prime Minister" she handed Harry a folder.

"I thought only the Minister of Magic met the muggle minister"

"You've been reading that politics books from my personal library haven't you?" she said

"What can I say? I've read out your library and that little fellow was hidden in a corner. And the fact that it was written in your handwriting spiked my interest in learning about my future profession" Harry replied, grinning.

"Hmmm, I just left it there. I wrote it just before the attack. It was a hobby of mine. To write books I mean"

"I've been wondering about something. You said you are a Seer, why didn't you or another Seer foresee the attack?" Lillian's expression became hard.

"That's a good question. With an answer… we vowed to never use our powers on each other unless necessary. This necessity was for example during our training from our first year of age to ten. After that our powers were used for the surveillance of the world. But to be honest Harry, I think we got too comfortable; we though that no one would find us. We obviously learnt nothing since the time Gryffindor's son found our hidden out, we were lucky he was friendly, but it was only a matter of time until someone less pleasant came along"

"Okay now I understand"

The door banged open, "HELLOOOOOOO!" Serenity said as she barged in. She ran up at top speed and planted a kiss of Harry's and Lillian's cheeks, "I'm glad to see you're out of the hospital. I have good news"

"Where have you been?"Harry asked

"I was back in my time" she began to float around the room; somehow she was laying down on nothing but air, hands behind her head. "People have stopped their attempts at calling you 'Your Majesties'. Albus has finally asked the girl he likes out, they are doing well. Scorpious finally kissed me and oh yeah… your pregnant." She said turning towards Lillian, floating near Dumbledore's portrait, the old man raised his eyebrows and looked at Lillian with his eyes twinkling.

"What?" Lillian asked

"In the future I mean, your fifth child. It's a boy, dad is ecstatic his already looking at books of baby names. I try to tell him what name he will pick but he cuts me off saying that knowing the future is cheating. Oh Aunt Hermione had her fourth child too, it was a girl, and they named her Elizabeth Weasley. Uncle Ron cried when she was born. Uncle Fred got engaged believe it or not, I had to go into the future to see for myself. It was true. Other than that everything is fine. No bad guys"

"A lot happened in two weeks. So as time goes by here, your time is continuing as well" Serenity nodded "Without you there" she nodded again.

"It's okay, mum and dad know I am a free spirit, I can't stay in one place for very long without action. Now this era is cool, so much going on. I'm gonna go and visit Hagrid. Maybe I can help him with the Blastended-Shrewks" she fell to the floor, landing gracefully and exited through the window as quickly as she had entered.

"Riiiiiiight… moving on after a very brief; two minute news flash. Who does she take after? She's always moving" Harry asked

"My mother, she was very active. Umm another child" Lillian replied.

"I know you want them"

"You're right I do want them. I want a whole bunch of them" she was smiling.

"Well you are gonna get them. But moving on… this meeting what can I help in?" he opened the file that he forgot was even in his hand. "You're kidding. Really?" he said scanning and memorising the contents.

"Really, the muggle minister's daughter and son are twins and turned 11 this past November, they got accepted into Hogwarts. It turns out that they are descended from a squib. We have to go and explain to them and their parents about what will happen, usually it is the deputy head but they are public figures and he _is_ the muggle prime minister relationships between the two populations must remain peaceful, Scrimgeour just does not have enough tact and patience to deal with this. This will take the whole day Harry, when we come back we will give an announcement to the whole school at dinner before they get the Daily Prophet, which reminds me I have to go and talk to the editor and check what exactly he is writing"

"I agree, still what are the odds that the muggle minister's children are muggle-born? Do we go now? I would like to change first" Harry said

"Sure go on ahead"

"I would like to shower" he caught her hand. She looked into his eyes, "Harry…"

"Love, I am merely asking to shower together not do anything else. I am with you because I love you, not because I only want love making"

She smiled and followed him up the stairs. Twenty minutes later they came down the stairs, clean and ready to leave. James and Lily came in.

"Are you leaving for the meeting with the muggle minister?" Lily asked

"Yes" Harry said "We should be back before dinner"

"Very well, ummm Harry is Serenity back? Your mother and I were having a walk around the castle just now and I saw her chasing blastended-shrewks, I swear I have never seen them being chased, usually it's them that do the chasing"

"Yeah she arrived this morning, she went back into the future for a visit" Harry said as he made his way to the fireplace.

"Umm Harry we are not taking the Floo network, Penna and William will take us" Lillian said and the couple were engulfed in red and silver flames.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The British Prime Minister was a calm man, when he was little he dreamed of magic and fulfilling great deeds and be acknowledged by the people as a powerful magician and adored by everyone. When he reached his teenage years the magical fantasies seized to exist and instead he turned his attention to politics, in hopes of achieving the adoration through a realistic and actually humanly possible way. But now he reached his goal and soon discovered that the magic he so adored as a child was real and alive in his own children. He was waiting for the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a name he had heard many times before from the two Ministers of Magic he had met, but never actually met the person responsible for the school. He was accompanied by his wife and two children, they were quiet definitely due to nervousness and fright.

Kingsley; his magical bodyguard had warned him that the Headmistress would come personally to discuss with him the arrangements for his twin children. However he knew little next to nothing about the school or the person that run it. They were scheduled to arrive now, he hoped they were on time, he hated when people were late. As soon as his thought was finished he was nearly blinded by an explosion of red and silver flames in the middle of his room. His children cried out in surprise. And so they arrived.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lillian and Harry arrived in the room exactly on time. When the flames disappeared their phoenixes went to rest on their shoulders. The muggle Prime Minister and his family stood up to greet the newcomers.

"Prime Minister, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lillian Merlin I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And this is my husband" she shook the muggle's hand Harry followed suit.

"Pleased to meet you sir, my name is Harry Potter I am the former Head Boy and descendent of one of the founders of the school" Harry said, he had a large smile on his face.

"Well pleased to meet your acquaintance. As you know I am the British Prime Minister, this is my wife Laura and my children Elaine and Christopher. Please have a seat." Lillian and Harry took the seats in front of his desk. The Prime Minister and his family were looking at the couple with wide eyes.

"Forgive my asking but I was under the impression that the one responsible for the school was one of more…advanced age" the muggle minister said.

"It is true I am young but I can assure you I am more that capable, I may be seventeen but in the magical community one is considered as much as an adult as you do to someone who is twenty-one" Lillian said.

"How come you are named Merlin? Wasn't Merlin an old man with a blue pointy hat?" Christopher asked.

Lillian and Harry laughed lightly.

"It is true my ancestor liked his blue pointy hats but I personally think they clashed too much with his green eyes. I am related to him Christopher. The Merlins are the strongest family in the magical community and that is why I have been entrusted Hogwarts. You will be perfectly safe"

"But I thought Harry Potter was a student at Hogwarts yet you are married. Forgive me asking but I do not feel comfortable in sending my children to a school that condones relationships between students and teachers"

"That is a perfectly understandable question" Harry began "I am no longer a student at Hogwarts, I completed my exams early last month, left school and we got married after. Lillian is my Soulmate, literally. " the half-lie flowed easily through his tongue.

"I am leader of the organization in charge of dealing with Lord Voldermort and Harry is one of my Generals so to speak. We work closely with each other and we fell in love but I guaranty you the integrity of the school was preserved, as he said, we got married after he completed his last year with maximum grades in every subject and is now a teacher at Hogwarts and is helping in the governing of the school. Now that this is set we should perhaps get on with the reason that brought us here" Lillian's tone let no space for any more questions.

"As I understand Elaine and Christopher received a letter each about a placement in the school come September next. Is there any question you have about that specific fact?" Harry asked.

"Well" Laura began "I was wondering how exactly this can happen, no one in our family is magical"

"Well your children are what we call muggle-born children. A muggle is a non-magical person. For your children to be muggle-born somewhere in the past a family member was a squib. A squib is an individual who does not have any magic but is born to magical parents. In the past, especially in the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries squibs were exiled into the muggle world considered to be magically impure to be amongst the pure-blood families. However that view is not so harshly acted upon today. My own mother was muggle-born and my father was a pure-blood and they truly love each other. And to be honest there is a higher probably of birthing a muggle-born if both parents are from squib lines. So its safe to say there is a high probability that both of your families have a magical ancestor, if you want we can take you to Gringotts Bank where they will test your blood and they have a simple test where they can tell you if you are descended from one. Due to the recent wars many old families have been wiped out and if you belong to an old family it is likely you will have a vault at the bank with a reasonable sum in it" Both parents nodded, letting the long piece of information sink into their brains.

They spent the next two hours explaining about the magical community, giving a little history especially about the time when the magical and muggle communities split and hid. The children and the adults eyed the phoenixes attentively throughout the whole meeting. Lillian noticed their stares.

"This is Penna and William, they are phoenixes. They are a part of muggle mythology but as you can see they are very much real and are our lifelong companions" the two phoenixes flew to the two children and rubbed their cheeks with their beaks.

'_Their skin is soft and smells nice'_ Penna told everyone in the room. The eyes of the muggle minister grew more if possible.

"They talk?!" he said

"They are creatures far older than us and far more intelligent. They are rare but having one as a familiar is a privilege few have. Especially William, Silver Phoenixes are the rarest breed. They pick us not the other way around."

Kingsley's head poked into the room.

"Oh Professor Merlin, its time to return to Hogwarts" he said with a worried expression on his face.

"Thank you Kingsley, what do you say about having dinner at the school? The elves are making meatloaf. I know how you love it" Lillian said

"Umm Lillian to be honest I think today is not the best of days. James sent me a message; the Daily Prophet published a special night edition. You can guess what it is about."

"Very well" she said, sighing.

"I can't believe he had the guts to publish such a thing, how did it get out?"

"Probably the students, but I wouldn't put it past Filch to leek it"

"Is there a problem?" the Prime Minister asked

"Nothing that we can't fix. Think about the offer and when you come to a decision just call Penna's name and she will inform me or you can just call Kingsley and he will tell me. In fact any more questions you have later can be answered by him; after all he was one of our most promising students" She and Harry disappeared the same way they have arrived. Kingsley eyed the muggles.

"Is there anything you need Minister?" he asked

"Do they always appear and disappear like that?" the muggle minister enquired

"Yep but you have to admit; they've got style" he answered.

A figure appeared in a burst of red and silver flames, her back facing Kingsley.

"Where is she?" Serenity asked

"Serenity what are you doing here?" Kingsley asked. Serenity ignored the stares coming from the muggles and turned around to face Kingsley.

"Where are they?" she asked

"They just left"

"Thanks Kings" and she disappeared with flames again.

"Who was that?" the muggle minister asked

"Ummm Serenity is the Headmistress' cousin" Kingsley answered and left before they could ask anymore question.


	40. Damage Control

Harry Porter and the Unexpected Heir

Sorry for the long wait. Thank you for all your reviews. I only wish my other stories got as many reviews as this one. Enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to click the review button and leave feedback.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They burst into Lillian's office; James was sitting at the desk with Lily in front of him. Both seemed to be in deep conversation. James got up as soon as the red flames disappeared.

"Lillian, the Daily Prophet issued a night edition. It's mainly about you and Harry. I have Sirius looking for the one responsible"

Serenity burst in, "Mum, dad. The Daily Prophet, I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry I was so in my own world after Scorpious kissed me when I was leaving that I completely forgot to tell you" she said

"It's okay Serenity; it's not your fault. The editor knew I wanted to meet him but I guess he never waited and published the story" Lillian said.

"What do they say?" Harry asked, James began to read out loud.

_Hogwarts Romance Scandal! Teacher and Student Affair Discovered!_

_It is with the greatest shock that I inform our faithful readers of the serious crime that has been committed at the once respectable Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seems that the hormone filled young Headmistress and Supreme Head of the Wizengamot has started a relationship with none other than her student Harry Potter. The two are currently unavailable for comment but a reliable source has confirmed sights of intimacy between Ms Merlin and Mr Potter. The question remains whether she will be allowed to teach after breaking such an important clause of the Teacher and Student Act of 1259 or will her overpowering and influential control in the Ministry of Magic will allow her to slide this past. The integrity of the school has been damaged and already parents are preparing to remove their children from Hogwarts. Story continued page 2. _

_Parental opinion page 4_

_Hogwarts Bad History page 7_

"I'm gonna kill him" Harry said, his voice cold like ice, after a five second pause of silence.

"No you are not, even though he deserves it" James said.

"We have to keep a cool head" Lily said

"Do you know who opened their filthy mouths to the press?" Harry asked Serenity.

"It was Filch, he was angry that no one would allow him the torture permit he kept on going on about. If it's any consolation this issue gets solved and he gets fired" she said. Sirius came in as she finished talking.

"It was Filch! That rat-assed Filch, I locked him up in the staff-room" he said

"We know" James said

"Oh" Sirius went to stand by Lillian

"I want you to gather the press" the Headmistress told James.

"There's no need" he said "They are already here. As soon as they read it they flocked the castle doors. Shall I allow them into the Hall?" Lillian nodded.

"Tell the students to remain in their dormitories, and try to control the amount of this garbage they hear about" she crunched up the copy of the Prophet that she had picked up, "We will address them Harry. We've talked about this before. You know what to say. It's a good thing you did your exams at such an opportune moment"

"Perhaps we should change, maybe into something that allows our symbols to be seen. Any normal wizard knows what it is" Harry said extending his hand towards his Soulmate.

"Good idea Harry" Lillian said taking his hand. The couple quickly left to change while James left the room to execute his orders. Lillian was now wearing a dark blue robe; it had a v-neck cut so her symbol was displayed, proudly, over her heart. Harry wore black wizard robes but unbuttoned the top buttons so that his symbol was clearly visible too. They quickly made their way to the Great Hall, entering through the side door next to the teachers table. As soon as they entered flashes blinded their eyes and questions drummed in their ears. Lillian made it to her podium. Everyone was quiet.

"I'm sure you know why we are here; so I will get straight to the point. It is true Harry and I are in a relationship however Harry can no longer be considered a student. Harry completed his exams last month and only remained at my request, to fulfil his Head Boy duties, his Quidditch Captain duties and to give the public security that the Chosen One was safely protected within the school. The original Voluntary Completion of Course sheet is going around at the moment, as you know, the sheet is charmed to only allow the signer to sign once the exams are taken. The integrity of the school has not been damaged and you can be sure that Harry's parents, Lord and Lady Potter have known of our involvement since it began three weeks ago" James and Lily nodded. Lillian stepped down and Harry stepped up.

"I can assure you that our relationship was consensual on both sides. As you can see from our chests this is not merely of fling but something soul deep that we cannot control. Many tales in wizarding history have been sang about the symbols on our chests, you should all know what they symbolise" as if to agree, their symbols shone blue, briefly, at the same time. The reporters said nothing, both because they knew what it was and also because the pissed off aura Harry was releasing was enough to make them shake in their boots. "And to be honest I am very disappoint at the Head of the Daily Prophet. He has shown considerable unprofessionalism and I will be pursuing legal action against him. Instead of focusing your strengths and time into fighting Voldermort you prefer to spread incorrect gossip about the very people that are trying to keep you safe!"

"Mr Potter, do you feel emotionally pressured by Lady Merlin to pursue the actions you have just described? Were you by any way forced to complete the course early?" the Daily Prophet correspondent asked.

"Did you just not hear me say that it was consensual? Do you know what voluntary means?" he threw the rhetorical questions onto the man's face so quickly that he had no time to respond before the next question was hear.

"Mr Potter, how long have you had the Soulmate symbol for?" a woman asked.

""Nearly three weeks, we gained it a few days after I completed my exams and the signed the sheet you now have in your hand" he answered.

"There are reports that the Headmistress has been in the Hospital Wing recently. Can you elaborate on that?" someone else asked.

"Lillian had a wound from the latest battle with Voldermort, we thought it was nearly healed but unfortunately we were wrong" Lillian came to stand by him, linking her hands with his.

"We were actually going to announce Harry's early academic leave two days from now, at the Sunday Feast, but obviously someone beat us to it. From now onwards Ronald Weasley will assume both the Head Boy duties and Harry shall take the Defence Against the Dark Arts assistant teaching position"

More questions flew at them, "When is the wedding?" a man with black hair and a scheming set of eyes asked.

"There-" Lillian began

"Next week. It was supposed to be a small private ceremony but we will allow solemnly one photographer and journalist in. We will announce who nearer to the date" Harry said, Lillian turned her head so quickly in Harry direction that she nearly got whiplash, but she quickly recomposed herself. The journalists quickly became enraged. They would probably fight each other for the exclusivity.

"Do you intend to deal with the leak?" someone asked.

"We already know who it was-" Lillian began.

"Who was it?" someone interrupted. The others looked at the man, it was the same that had asked about the wedding, wondering what exactly was running threw his mind when he interrupted the Supreme Head of the Wizengamot mid-sentence. They understood Harry was one thing but this guy was probably not grasping the delicacy of the situation and who exactly they were dealing with. This was Harry Potter and Lillian Merlin they were talking about. Lillian looked straight into his eyes. She hated being interrupted, she was getting really annoyed.

"That is none of your concern. But if you really want to know perhaps you could ask your editor at the Daily Prophet, since he began all this. Now as I was saying we already know who it was and the necessary precautions to avoid this have been taken. I want to reassure parents that no crime was committed. Harry and I were already 17, legal by wizarding law and Harry was already finished in school. That will be all"

Before any more question could be asked they exited quickly through the same way they have come. James and Sirius quickly ushered the reporters away from the grounds while Lillian and Harry settled into her office.

"Those scavengers, always looking for the next news to exploit" Harry said, stroking William's feathers.

"Harry it's their job. We knew it would happen sooner or later. But please tell me what the hell inspired you to say that it was our wedding next week?" Lillian asked. Harry was quickly at her side; she was sitting down at her desk and soon found herself turned sideways and Harry kneeling in front of her.

"Harry…"

"Lillian Merlin, my Soulmate, my love, my best friend, my companion, my everything, will you be mine forever? Will you marry me?" Harry asked, his hands holding hers. She could feel the sweat on his skin and her hearing was so good that she could hear his heart beating quickly.

"Why do you want to get married? I mean wasn't the Soulmate ceremony a wedding in itself. We're already bonded" she said. Harry hung his head.

"Lillian you just killed my buss" he said

"Oh I'm sorry Harry; of course I will marry you I was just pointing out that we are already married" she answered. Harry lifted his head and kissed her straight on the lips.

"Next week it is" he said.


	41. Wedding Antisipation

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir

Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy

* * *

With the mayhem caused by the Daily Prophet Lillian was forced to address the students directly at dinner, everyone was currently seating in the Great Hall. Lillian and Harry were still wearing the robes that revealed their symbols clearly however Harry was seated next to his father, rather than next to his future wife. Lillian began her speech. Serenity was seating at the very last seat, but invisible to everyone except her parents.

"My dearest students, I am sure you have heard of the rumours spread by the Daily Prophet, rumours that are both blown out of proportion and inaccurate. I was going to announce this Sunday a very special case of a student graduating early in the year. Mr Harry Potter finished his exams last month with maximum grades and showed interest in staying in school to avoid any unnecessary confusion in the student body. I am going to be honest with you. When Harry finished his schooling he became an active member of the Order of the Phoenix, and we began a relationship and as you see on our chests it was something we could not avoid" murmurs spread like fire across the hall, whispers everywhere, some positive, others negative. Lillian cleared her throat and the hall silenced.

"As I was saying it was only a matter of time until we gravitated towards one another but Mr Filch angered at my refusal to authorise the torture permit he so desperately wanted saw fit to go to the Daily Prophet and in true spirit of a traitor reported that Harry and I were breaking the Teacher and Student Act of 1259 by being involved in a romantic relationship, this accusation had obviously no foundation since Harry has no longer been considered an official student since October 23rd. It is my pleasure to announce that Mr Filch will no longer be returning to Hogwarts and is awaiting trail in Azkaban" this time cheers erupted throughout the hall, people were obviously more preoccupied about celebrating Filch's leave that worrying about the rumours. Even the Slytherin table was cheering.

"And before you start accusing please remember we are still human, we deserve happiness just as much as the next person. Keeping love bottled up only bring unnecessary pain. I would like to finish tonight's dinner with the introduction of your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Assistance Teacher Professor Harry Potter and the new Head Boy and new Quidditch Captain Mr. Ronald Weasley" she clapped as Harry and Ron stood up, the rest of the hall followed, clapping, some in the Slytherin table did not even move, some grunted but no one noticed them amongst the noise.

"Can I just add something quickly?" Harry said over the noise, the hall quietened down once more. "One last piece of news this evening, next week Sunday Lillian and I are getting married, the ceremony will be outside and you are all invited. Now I wish all of you a good night" and he walked towards Lillian and with a big smile on his face he kissed her square in the mouth, blush filling her cheeks as William teleported the both of them out of the hall in a burst of silver flames.

"Well students that's it for tonight…umm have a good night and… good night" James said awkwardly. Lily laughed next to him, took his hand and the both of them left the hall as well. The students saw it as a sign to start dispersing and the hall was quickly emptied. Girls giggling, some crying about the fact that Harry was now off the market and the boys jealous that he managed to grab such a babe in the first place.

Gossip spread around Hogwarts like fire. It was the topic of every conversation and the girls were already discussing what they would be wearing for the wedding, it was certain to be the wedding of the millennium and so there was bound to be photographers. It was early next morning and Harry was waiting for Lillian to meet him so that they could restart their lessons in the Room of Requirement (they have stopped because of the recent events). He had already gone for a jog around the lake and was now waiting outside the magical wall when a group of Slytherins passed him. He recognised them; they were the children of Death Eaters.

"So Potter, screwing the Headmistress, talk about fucking your way to the top" the leader said with an evil grin and challenging glance.

Harry's blood boiled, how dare they. But he remembered what Lillian kept on telling him. He had to control his anger, he was a teacher now, and he had to be careful about what he said. He put on a poker face, no expression whatsoever seeped through.

"One hundred points from Slytherin for insults towards teachers and two weeks worth of detention for all of you, you will be helping the House Elves down in the kitchens" Harry replied, he could almost see the green stones levitating away from the bottom of the Slytherin House-Points Glass. He could tell so did they because they stomped off without saying anything else.

"Very nicely handled" a calm but recognisable voice behind him said. He turned around to see Lillian smiling lovingly at him. "I'm sorry our relationship put you in this situation, but I can see you are dealing with the circumstances accordingly" she finished, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I will never be sorry for our relationship. They were idiots, let's go, I need to blow off some steam" he took her hand and when the door appeared he led her quickly inside. Because of her recent miscarriage Lillian was not allowed (on Madam Pomfrey's orders) to partake in any form of exercise or magical training since her body was still in shock. So instead she told Harry what to do, showing the movements he was to learn through magical holograms. But that was only for half an hour. They spent the remainder of their lesson with Harry showing _her_ what he had learnt by himself. They stopped around 8am; they knew the students would be getting down to the Great Hall for breakfast by now. When Lillian mentioned this fact she noted his hesitation and smiled.

"You Harry have fought Voldermort countless times, survived to tell the tale yet you are currently nervous of a class of students" she said, giving him a light kiss.

He touched her cheek and hugged her closely, talking into her hair rather than looking into her eyes. "I think I would take Voldermort right now. What if I make a fool of myself, they are gonna think that I'm arrogant and self-absorbed since I graduated early"

"Excuse me but are you really my husband?" Lillian stepped back and cupped his cheeks, giving him a kiss, she began to deepen it but Harry took over, giving her such a passion-filled French kiss that her head started spinning and blush gracefully covered her cheeks.

"See... if you put... that much passion... into teaching... you'll be fine" she said panting "Well maybe not this sort of passion... but you get my meaning"

Harry gave her a big smile and the two walked out hand in hand, making their way to their room.

* * *

To Harry's pleasure the students enjoyed his way of teaching, along with his father, they made the delights of the younger sector of the school. The older students took a few more minutes but the exciting and hand-on way of the Potters' teachings soon took over the older students as well. Preparations for the wedding were already underway, the house-elves were the ones preparing everything and they refused to allow anyone to meddle into their affairs, they claimed that they wanted their kind mistress' and master's day to be perfect as a way to thank them for their courage and effort in defending the only place they knew as home. The only thing Lillian and Harry could do was chose their clothing and any special guest list.

And so the week passed, the comments regarding Harry and Lillian's clandestine relationship decreased in number and even the Slytherin seemed to accept the couple as Sunday arrived, they obviously were not immune to the excitement that echoed in the very walls of Hogwarts. One surprising piece of news was the fact that Harry and Lillian had chosen The Quibbler as the exclusive magazine that would be invited into their wedding.

And so as Sunday drew closer so did the anticipation. It was Saturday night and Lillian, Hermione and Luna (Hermione being her Maid of Honour and Luna her bridesmaid) and were the Headmistress's bedroom, looking at the floor length mirror.

"Next week certainly flew by" Lillian said, as she looked down at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a floor long wedding dress; she couldn't really describe it since it was so breathtaking that even with her extensive dictionary she still lacked words. It was mostly white, but it had a belt of fresh and blooming cream flowers around her slim waist. It was strapless but see-through white material covered part of her shoulders and arms, ending in long dropping sleeves, like the olden times used to use. Her corset was covered with intricately designed lace and if people got close enough they would notice roses, lilies, orchids and other flowers, in the design. The fabric of the skirt was pure white silk, shining in the moonlight coming in through the window.

"You look beautiful Lillian" Hermione said, fixing the last touches on Lillian's veil with her wand.

"You managed to do something your family has long given up on" Luna added, seating atop the large bed. "You managed to interact with wizards, left your life of hiding behind and gotten your happily-ever-after" Luna finished, giving Lillian a knowing look.

Lillian remained nervous; she fidgeted with the fabric on her skirt as she looked out the window, into the dark night, with a worried look. "Then why do I have a feeling that everything will crumble?" Lillian said, in a shaky voice.


	42. Wedding Disasters

Thank you all for the great reviews and the Favourites and Alerts adds. Enjoy. I know it's late. I have no excuse. On the bright side, I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for a very long time. I hope you enjoy it and leave a review!

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Harry had checked the wards around Hogwarts himself, making sure they were functioning properly. Their enemies could see their wedding day as the perfect day to attack Hogwarts. After all today all the attention would be diverted elsewhere. But as much as he was preoccupied with the well being of the school and its students he could not fight off the nervousness eating at his brain and heart. It was like a disease spreading around his body. His palms were sweating and his hands were shaking slightly.

He was getting married.

God what had possessed him to say that? He was only 17 for God's sake. He froze his thoughts. He knew he loved Lillian and there was no point in dragging their commitment out. The wizarding world needed someone who they could place their trust in and having them two represent the resistance against Voldermort would bring the general spirit of the population up, which would significantly dent Voldermort's forces. But he knew deep down that the reason he was marrying Lillian today was because he needed to give her stability after everything that they had gone through.

"Harry are you ready?" His father called to him. Harry snapped out of his trance. He was back in his father's room, just finishing getting ready.

"Umm yeah. Let's go" he said.

James held him back on the shoulders "Wait son. As a father I need to say something you know…I'm proud of you Harry. You chose a good woman, I'm certain Lillian is the perfect for you. I'm glad that your mother and I lived to see you getting married. Even though we nearly missed it" a tear threatened to fall down his left eye but he quickly wiped it away. "Okay no crying. Go get em' lion" he said and thumped Harry in the back. Months ago such actions would have sent Harry to the floor, but with his new physical strength, he didn't even move an inch. Harry nodded nervously and made his way outside, where the wedding ceremony and reception were taking place.

o.O.o

At a different location in the castle, the bride's bedroom to be exact, the situation was very similar. Lillian was pacing around her bedroom; Penna stared at her through golden eyes. Hermione, the Maid of Honour, was likewise staring.

"Perhaps if you focus on something else it might calm your nerves" the bushy haired woman said.

Lillian paused for a few moments before she contemplated Hermione's advice.

"That might be a good idea. Yes… I can check the wards around the castle again. You never know, someone might try to attack when our guard is down"

"Although that is unlikely, if it gets your mind relaxed, then go ahead" Hermione answered, sitting on the large bed, gently running her hand over the smooth yet indestructible golden feathers of Penna's head. Lillian closed her eyes and focused her magic, expanding it and letting it reach out and connect to the gigantic sized wards around the castle. There were exactly 52 layers of protection. She checked each layer individually; it was a highly intricate combination of spells and charms. The basics originated from Merlin magic but 90% of the wards she had spent weeks making from scratch. Voldermort had stolen books from her home after all, meaning he had knowledge about how Merlin magic worked. Luckily for all of them Voldermort would need an amazing amount of magical power to work _any_ Merlin spell. In his normal health state it would have been possible but in his post-Hogwarts battle condition, he stood no chance. But still, it didn't hurt to reinforce the shields again. She recognized Harry's unique magical presence the moment she touched them. He had thought the same thing she did. A smile graced her features. She began her work. Only those with an invitation would be allowed through the wards. Checking each layer took time, before she knew it, Hermione was nudging her shoulder, and informing her it was time to go.

"There's still a few layers Hermione" Lillian said.

"But it's time. The bride can't be _too_ fashionably late. It will be fine, today is your special day"

Lillian sighed and retreated from the wards. She gave Hermione a smile, "I'm getting married today".

Hermione didn't say anything; instead she returned the smile and led the bride out the door.

o.O.o

The big wedding day had finally arrived. The reception was all done, covered in beautiful white roses and silk covered chairs. All the guests had arrived; nobody would dare miss the event of the century. Everyone was gathered. It was a Saturday afternoon so the entire school was present. Guests were in their very best dress robes while students made sure their uniforms were extra cleans and crispy. Important figures, such as the members of the Wizengamot, sat in front with their family crests proudly displayed at the front of their cloaks. The immediate family of the groom, meaning James and Lily, were standing besides Kingsley Shaklebolt, who would be performing the ceremony. Originally it was Minister Scrimgeour who would be doing it but he was absent and no one had heard from him. Harry figured he got caught up in Ministry business.

Harry knew it had started when Penna and William flew down the aisle (causing all the guests to stand up), gracefully dancing around each other before landing softly and silently on their pedestals, especially placed to the left and right of Shaklebolt. Hermione came first, dressed in cream silk robes that went to her feet. A wreath of yellow daisies circled her head as she walked down the aisle and joined the Best Man, Ron, at the front.

Lillian let out a deep breath as she turned to face the aisle, taking the first slow step towards Harry. All eyes were on her. And what a feast those eyes had. She was a goddess in white, the delicate lace blowing in the afternoon wind, caressing both her skin and her hair. Her dress had a v-neck design, allowing her Soul Mate Mark to be visible to everyone. Harry caught his breath. Her mahogany hair looked bright red in the sun; it seemed to gain life of its own, shining out in contrast to the white of her dress. It was pinned up, only a few planned curly strands fell down as she too carried a wreath, only hers were white, of daisy flowers on her head. He couldn't take his eyes off her. And neither could she.

Before either of them knew it, Lillian was in front of Harry.

He released his breath "Hi" he said quietly and anxiously.

"Hi" she was equally nervous. He took her hand and led her towards Kingsley.

"Dearly beloved we are here today to celebrate the union of Harry James Potter and Lillian Merlin" knowing the bride had no family Kingsley skipped the 'Who gives this woman away?' part. "These two stand here before you because they have decided to unite their lives together and spend the rest of their time on this earth at each other's side. True love is often hard to find but these two now stand before me, their love a true part of their being just as their magic is. It is my honour to unite these two in the biding contract of marriage. Do you Harry James Potter take Lillian Merlin to be your wife, honour, respect, cherish and protect her, in the good and bad times, in sickness and in health; until death do you part?"

"I do" Harry answered, confidence was rushing through his veins. Happiness was his drive and at this very moment he had never been happier. Serenity, who was sitting on the front row, let a tear fall down her face. She had never imagined her parent's wedding to have been like this.

"Do you Lillian Merlin take Harry James Potter to be your husband, honour, respect, cherish and protect him, in the good and bad times, in sickness and in health; until death do you part?"

"I most certainly do" she laughed, a tear being pulled by gravity down her cheek.

"Will the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic and by all of you, I know pronounce you husband and wife. I present to you Mr and Mrs Merlin-Potter. You may kiss your bride" he told Harry. Harry and Lillian stared deeply into each other's eyes and smiled as they leaned in to share their first kiss together as a married couple.

They broke apart and as the audience were about to cheer and clap someone beat them to it. As the bride and groom broke apart the loud clap resonated through the crowd waiting patiently for the couple to break apart. It was the pause and tones of the clap that alert people that it was not a congratulatory clap. More like an arrogant and intruding one. Heads turned and faced the man at the end of the aisle. Lillian and Harry turned last, still radiating bliss from their kiss. Lillian's face changed from utter happiness to complete shock and disbelief. Her hands, which were cradled in Harry's, tightened and grew cold.

The man smirked at the bride. His light brown eyes met Lillian's sky blue ones and a name escaped her lips before she would stop herself. A name she thought she would never utter again, for the saddest reasons.

"Nicholas" she whispered. Few people managed to hear her.

"Hello my _dear_ sister" the handsome man named Nicholas said. Harry didn't like the way the _dear_ sounded. It sounded forced and at the same time sarcastic.

Lillian let go of Harry's hands, no doubt to begin running towards her brother, the brother she thought to be dead at the hands of Voldermort. Relief covered her face.

"You're… alive Nicholas. Oh God you're alive!" Lillian began to hurriedly walk towards Nicholas but his sharp "Stop!" ceased her in her tracks.

"Wha…?" she began.

His smile grew. Harry did not like where this was going. The almost acidic feeling in his gut grew by the second. Something was not right here. But if this was truly Nicholas he would not deny his wife the right to meet her long lost brother.

"You know Lillian…those wards. I knew you were a smart but _this_" he waved his arms in a circular motion above his head, emphasising the shape of the wards "Wow! This is pure genius. Fifty-two layers of genius to be exact"

Lillian's mind began to kick in over the shock of her brother being alive. Deep in her mind she wondered how he managed to get in. Only invited guests could enter Hogwarts. She finally noticed. The sweat on his forehead, under the smirk there was an exhausted face and her senses told her his magic levels were much depleted.

"Took a while to break but I managed, just _just_ barely. The first 45 layers were tough, newly enforced protection layers are just that. But luckily for me you didn't finish your last check and the weakness of the remaining layers allowed me to slip through. But _look _at _you_! I couldn't miss _this_! I watched you at the battle of Diagon Alley, damn sis; you were never that kick-ass before. It's almost a shame" he added the last part slightly quieter, as if talking to himself "You are looking beautiful may I add"

"Nicholas! What happened to you? What is this about?" Lillian asked.

"So many questions must be going through that brilliant mind of your sis. No wonder you escaped the attack to _that prison_" Nicholas started "That mind that could put everything at risk. But I will give you the satisfaction of answering your questions. After all the reason I chose to interrupt now rather than at the 'Who gives this woman to this man' which I guess you skipped to avoid her the embarrassment" Lillian's face portrayed her disbelief while gasps erupted among the guests "But hey the brother is here!" he let a diabolical laugh escape his lips "You know Lillian I never actually thought you would reach this point in life. I finally figured it out" another menacing laugh. People were too shocked to moved, dreading what was about to happen "It took a while. I bet you're wondering to yourself how I managed to stay invisible to your magical sensing…how I managed to play dead. The answer sis…well it's killing. Hahaha! Killing Lillian! Merlins are so pure, such a source for light and positive magic that the act of killing my own blood purged the link between myself and the source of Merlin's power!"

"No! You lie! You couldn't have. Nicholas what are you saying?" Lillian shouted "Whatever did we do to you? You are one of us!"

"NO! I AM NOT! Do you want to know what you did? You are perfect! You, the first born twin! The perfect child; the one with the amazing gift…the future matriarch of our family! All of _them_ and their persistent sermons on goodness and protecting the balance of the world, such bullshit. We are gods Lillian! We are gods amongst humans! Our power could bring countries down to their knees…yet…yet you squander it on ants! Mother and her 'dreams' of a happy life for us knowing full well we would never set foot outside that damn fortress! Forever serving others, using your power to help others. The power that should have been mine! You stole it from me. You got the Resuscitation and what do I get? Huh? The power to know how things work? Well Lillian today it's your special day isn't it? The blushing bribe, although I guess by now less of the blushing"

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that you psychopath" Harry began.

"Shut it Potter! I would love to deal with you but Voldermort has plans for you. Although I don't really give a shit about what that freak says and does, he has been very useful to me. The attack on Hogwarts left him scarred both physically and magically, which makes me believe that although you don't look the part, you must have had some major damage to you as well; damage that your regenerative powers could cure immediately. So sis, I will finish what I started; I used my power and finally figured out the trick behind Mother's immortality, an ability she decided to pass to you! I should have gotten it! I am better than you, I figured out the loop hole that you didn't know about. Hahaha! You know muggles as worthless and insignificant as they are, are actually rather good at making things to harm one another" He kept looking at her puzzled face "You still don't get it do you. Maybe I underestimated your intelligence. Your immortality only works on keeping you alive from magical attacks, even the slightest hint of magic on the weapon will be repelled so" a figure appeared from behind him. A man, a muggle from the looks of him, took his hand out of his pocket and pointed a gun at Lillian.

Most of the guests did not know what the gun was, but those who were muggle-born knew perfectly well what it was. It happened so fast. Later many versions of the events would be told but one thing was for certain; Nicholas' last words echoed in everyone's mind.

"I'm tired of living in your shadow. From this day of happiness comes your downfall sister…heal this!" Nicholas shouted and laughed. The gun went off, the muggle didn't even blink.

For Harry everything went in small motion. Nicholas' words echoed in his mind, the gun shot a bullet of coldness through his veins; he knew full well what it did. But he was frozen on the spot, dreading what was to come. All his training… all his studying. It meant nothing. It equalled to nothing and the bang echoed in ears and he saw the figure of his new wife fall on the ground. He looked at Nicholas for a split second and registered his satanic smile before he snapped the shooter's neck and Apparated away. The wards were gone; he could come and go as he pleased.

Harry ran towards Lillian, maybe a fraction of a second had passed. She had not yet reached the floor. What he saw would forever be burned in his mind. Amongst the screams and hordes of people trying to run towards the safety of Hogwarts he saw Lillian on the floor.

Scarlet blood staining her pure white dress.

Crimson blood soaking her body.

From the giant hole right in the middle of her Soul Mate Mark.


End file.
